Naruto: Return of the Prince of the Whirlpool
by DemonicMaelstrom
Summary: He's back and stronger. New people, new challenges, new jutsu. What next for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family and the rest of the Shinobi world? Will they be ready for their new challenges? Sequel to Rise of the Prince of the Whirlpool. NaruHina strictly!
1. Preview & Epilouge

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

* * *

"My god, where the fuck is he?," a teenage girl spoke. She had red hair with blond tips and was about 5 feet and 7 inch in a blue battle kimono with a skirt and 1 sleeve torn away, and seal wrappings around her wrists. There was a whirlpool symbol on her back along with her a single 1.5 foot kodashi and a few scrolls on her hip. Her figure was rather curvy for someone her age. Around her were 2 others. One was a was a woman and another was a man. The woman smacked her over the head.

"Watch you language, Masami," the woman scolded. She looked like an older version of the teenage girl. The only difference was the black and red battle uniform and vest.

The man also had red hair but his eyes were closed while his hands were around the back of his head as he balanced on the railing above them. He had 3 diagonal scars on his face almost crossing over his eyes. He wore a white cloak, white shirt and black pants. His cloak had the kanji for 'Bloody Sword Kenshin' on the back and his shirt had also whirlpool swirl. A red, beautifully designed katana was along the back of his hip. The woman turned up to him, "Kenshin, where is he?"

Said Kenshin lost his balance and fell. Luckily he used forced chakra into his legs allowing him to walk down the wall, "How would I know? He's your son, Kushina. And Masami, he's also your brother."

"And your his uncle!" Masami interjected. Kenshin sighed and turned away and sighed. He then pulled out his katana and began to sharpen it.

"This village is even larger than Konoha. He could be anywhere," Kenshin replied.

* * *

Across the village, a boy was rushing over rooftops. His hair was as blond as the sun and his eyes resembled amethysts. The blond's build was tall and muscular, but not overly to the point of ripped. He wore black pants, a black shirt with a red vest. On his hands were fingerless gloves with metal plates under his knuckles. The teen also wore a black cloak with a kanji for 'Golden Maelstrom.' On his back were 3 swords; 2 identical katanas were crossed and a red claymore going down vertical. One distict feature about him was the 3 whisper marks on each of his cheeks. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm late!"

" **Kit, you can you have super speed, hightened senses and reflexes, and the ability to turn into a giant knight. But still be late**?" a voice spoke in his head. It was a man with neck level red hair. He wore all black and had red eyes, with black slits. In his mouth were animalistic teeth crossed with human. The mindscape location was forest with a nearby waterfall.

 _'You tell me. Kami, kaa-san is gonna kill me!'_ the boy communicated to the man. _'Should I test THAT out here?'_

" **You have my blessings** ," the man told him with a smile. The kind that promised mischief, and the same kind of smile appeared on the boy's face as his body started to cover with red, black, and silver chakra. As he made a landing on a build, the teenager pushed off directly into the air.

Once he reached maximum height from the lift off, he yelled, " **Verto**!" A rune circle appeared in the sky and in the place of the blond teenager was a dark grey and green clad warrior approximately 9 metres. His eyes glowed sea-green as his draconic wings on his back extended. He began to glide through the air as the flapped with intense force.

The group of 3 saw this and Kushina spoke up, "Did he..?" she was at a lost of words. The woman turned to Kenshin who was force back a laugh as a smile started to form, "You taught him!"

"Only how to communicate with his Knight, but this is pretty damn cool," Kenshin answered as an angry Kushina began to verbaally assault him.

Masami broke up the 'arguement', "Save your answer for him," the teenage girl pointed out as they saw the massive figure approaching the ground at break-neck speeds.

The boy shifted back into his human form at last minute and pushed out his chakra to create a giant crater. He walked up from the crater with a large smirk, _'Well it works.'_

" **But will your organs after your mother, who is behind you** ," the voice replied and the mindlink was broken.

"NARUTO IKIO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Kushina yelled at him as she charged.

Naruto held out his hand and focused a rotation of chakra creating his father signature move, the **Rasengan**. But instead of keeping it that way, he pulled on it thus expanding it and making a dome around him. "Too late kaa-san, not even Gaara or Masami's sword can penetrate this jutsu!" the boy yelled from inside the dome, his voice echoed a bit.

"Naruto, you will release this **Rasengan Dome** right now!" Kushina commanded.

The boy shrugged and did nothing. Kenshin spoke up, "C'mon Naruto, just do it. We have a mission."

Naruto sighed as the blue sphere around him faded out of existence. Kushina walked up to Naruto and gave him a deep hug, "This is for being stupid," Naruto's eyes widened but it was too late as Kushina let go of him, balled her hand into a fist and smacked him on his head.

"ITAI!" a loud voice could be heard from all the way through the village. The villagers and shinobi knew exactly what it was and wither shrugged it off or shook their heads.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

A pair of yellow eyes gleamed from the darkeness, "Kukukuku, it was been a full year Naruto-kun. Not much time has passed, but many things have changed," the person spoke as it licked its lips.

Next to him was a their eyes were blood red. Blood red with 3 rotating tomoe. "Come Sasuke-kun, there is much to discuss."

"Yes," the teenage looking boy spoke as he bowed at the man, "I am at your command,...Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

 **D.M: It's gonna be one hell of a time!**


	2. Shion's Guards: Journey to the Shrine

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

* * *

Naruto, Masami, Kushina, and Kenshin walked into an office. At the desk was a blond man with shoulder length hair, blue eyes, a white cloak, a brown flak vest, and blue shinobi pants. He was going over multiple files and papers until he noticed the four shinobi, "Ah, how did the mission go?"

Kushina began to speak, "It was an instant suc-"

"It was a total bore," Masami interrupted.

Minato was about to speak until Naruto even spoke up, "I can't keep hunting down rogue Sound Shinobi. We are S-Rank! I'm SS-Rank! Kurama and I can't do simple chores like these!" Naruto bit his thumb and made did a summoning jutsu; instantly a man who resembled Minato with red hair, red eyes with black slits, and all black clothing appeared.

" **Sorry 'Nato but the Naruto's right. I haven't had a good fight since we wiped out Oto** ," the demonic being supported. Minato rubbed his head and looked at Kenshin and Kushina. Kenshin was reckless and ready to support Naruto of course but Kushina thought about it and nodded.

"Alright. You, Kakashi, Masami, Neji, and Tenten, will be assisted by a Yamigakure Shinobi named Takeshi Akima in protecting a traveler called Shion," Minato explained.

"Tou-san, why does this sound like a C-Rank?" Naruto hastily explained. Masami hit him over the head.

"Idiot, Tou-san may be our tou-san but he is also the Sandaime Uzukage," Naruto gave her a glare while she replied, "Also, that's Shion. As in PRIESTESS Shion. The one who we had a mission from before the Jounin Exams."

"Oh," Naruto realized.

"This is a very serious A to S-Rank mission. Konoha is holding off an army of possessed stone soldiers. Your job is to transport the Priestess Shion to a shrine so she can rid of them. They are being controlled by an evil spirit named _Moryo_ ," Minato put down the files and smiled, "Well, you guys have 52 minutes to get to the East gate...staring 50 minutes ago."

The twins rushed out the millisecond they did the simple math; leaving Minato and Kushina in the room. Kushina walked up to Minato's desk and spoke, "Are we still on for tonight? I've been wanting to give you your birthday gift a few days early," she spoke into his ear.

But it apparently wasn't quiet enough due to Kenshin still being in the room and starting between them in horror; his hand formed a peace sign and he struck it on his chest. Once it made impact, he was gone in a **Vortex Shushin** , leaving the 2 awkward couple blushing as much as Hinata.

Naruto and Masami were running through the compound until Naruto stopped them and hit himself on the head, the blond proceeded to grab Masami's hand and make half-Tiger seal. In a red flash, the two were teleported to Uzushio's Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound. Masami went to her room to get a backpack, some provision, extra ninja tools, spare clothes, and a few scrolls. She sealed **Dinivas'** **Blade** into a storage seal on her arm which Naruto drew for her. She may have been an Uzumaki, but her brother was much better with seals then her.

Naruto put a sleeping bag, extra ninja tools, ninja wire, rope, and 3 scrolls label 'B-Rank' and 2 labeled 'A-Rank.' He always **Larvayne's Belt** and it was much more usual rather than a bow or sword. Once everything was gathered, they arrived at the East Gate. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Tenten, Neji!"

"Oh hey Naruto, how have you been?" Kakashi replied with his eye smile.

"It is nice to see you again, Namikaze-san," Neji honorably spoke. Tenten greeted him with a hug.

"Just call me Naruto, I hate formalities," As they began to discuss, Naruto noted a boy around his height and age. His hair was dark and covered one of his eyes, his attire was similar to Lee's except it he wore a black vest, black pants, and a black shirt with a moon symbol. He had a forehead protector fitted loosely around his neck with the same moon symbol. The boy's skin was a fair and he had a muscular build a bit less developed than Naruto. On his back waist was a red wakizashi. Strangely, his eyes were pale meaning, he was blind. Kakashi walked up to him and extended his hand, "You must be Takeshi Akima."

Takeshi turned around and shook his hand, "Any idea where out client is?" Takeshi asked with a voice, slightly deep but intelligent.

"Here," a woman called out. It was Priestess Shion in white robes along with a guard wearing glasses. She looked between the group and then spoke to Kakashi, "The you, the 2 girls, and the boy with the long hair look capable. But this blonde boy and the blind one seem unfit," she told Kakashi.

Naruto heard this, " **Kit, show her how 'uncapable' we really are** ," Kurama told him. _'Gladly...'_

Naruto pulsed Kurama's red chakra, the cloak covered his body and 2 tails sprouted. Everyone was under a bit of pressure from instant impact of youkai. Takeshi walked up a bit, "Naruto-san, please take 50 steps back and throw a kunai at me. With the maximum force applied and your chakra cloak on, if you will."

Naruto took several steps back and brought out a standard kunai. Within a fraction of a second, the projectile was sent flying at the foreign shinobi. Everyone thought that Takeshi was crazy, but as the kunai approached closer he hit it aside using his bare hands leaving. "Are we done?"

Shion just nodded and the group left after a seconds. Naruto talked to Tenten about his _Soul's Redeemer_ and _Demon's Bane_ , while the rest kept a look out. But now and then, Masami threw a few glances at Takeshi and her face received a bit of a pink tint on her cheeks. Naruto noticed this and walked towards her, "So Takeshi huh?"

"What?! No!" Masami argued attempting to hide her blush by looking away.

Her brother gained a grin, "Aww look at little imouto. She's has a crush."

A tick appeared above Masami's eye brow and her eyes grew dark as her fist was lifted. It was about to create a crater in Naruto's skull until Naruto's ears perked and his nose twitched, "Bandits, infront. A few meters, but there's something off about them. Tell Kenshin, Takeshi, and Tenten. I'll tell Kakashi, Neji, and the clients."

The female twin noded and walked to each of the people. Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector along with Neji using his Byakugan to confirm, "Thanks for the heads-up."

"Oh Kakashi-sensei," said Cyclops 'hmm'ed, "Once we are near them, can you make a **Mud Wall**? I wanna test out something and I'd rather not have the Priestess see. Next thing I know, I'm being exorcised," the Jinchuuriki joked. Kakakshi chuckled and nodded.

The group proceeded to walk up until Naruto was 2 meters away from them, Kakashi quickly weaved seals, " **Earth Release: Mud Wall** ," a circular 7 foot wall of mud, dirt, and rock formed around them. While the shinobi were confused, Shion was outraged.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded.

"Naruto wants to take care of them. And he rather not you see how he does. The kid's methods tend to be...colorful," as the Konoha-nin explained, Masami smiled knowing how dangerous her brother could be.

 **[Outside the Mud Wall]**

Naruto's hands became blurs as he made his own seals, " **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!"

A powerful shockwave of wind erupted from around Naruto; its force was powerful enough to shred and break the trees, even causing the **Mud Wall** to crack and chip away a bit. The outcome was the bandits now in full sight from the destroyed trees. Naruto noticed that there was something off about them, more like very off: their eyes had a red glow. Not like Naruto when he was using Kurama's chakra, their eyes were fully crimson and glowing and there was a purple glow around them. Similar to Orochimaru's **Curse Seal** , but what ever this was, it was truely demonic.

 _'Kurama, you seeing this?'_ Naruto asked his tenant as the possessed bandits slowly approached him.

Even the fox was unsure, " **I have a hunch, but kill them first** ,"

Naruto brought out his twin katana's and directed chakra to them, igniting the white flame on the blades. There were roughly 30 or so bandits; 2 charged and Naruto, their hands covered with that purple energy. They swiped their hands causing the blond to duck back. As he was leaned backwards, he flipped his blades along his arm and crossed them to slice off the arms of the 2 possessed bandits. Quickly thinking, Naruto then flipped his swords back into an regular grip and swiped the heads off clean.

Five others appeared infront of Naruto yelling primitively like animals.

 **[Inside the Mud Wall** ]

"What the hell is that, it sounds like..." Tenten said as she lost track of her words. No one could identify its source

Neji turned to Kakashi, "Sensei, do you feel this evil chakra?"

"Yeah Neji, I do," Kakshi replied, "But it isn't Naruto's," they felt a more calm and pure chakra form, its nature felt...heavenly.

 **[Outside]**

He smirked and put away his twin katanas to brought out his demonic claymore. " **Uzumaki Style: Divine Sword**."

 _Soul's Redeemer_ started to glow white with intense chakra, you could literally see his chakra swirling from his arm and hand to his sword. Pure energy, violently reactive but pure energy flooded Naruto's sword; a flash of light blinded everything as the world stood, suddenly a large diagonal gash appeared in the ground and the possessed bandits were sliced in half, the gash wasn't just infront of Naruto. It was all around him, even scarring the **Mud Wall**. Some blood over Naruto's face like water. He then proceeded to turn around, " **Rasengan**!"

Everyone inside watched as the blond tore a hole into the 12 foot wall the size of a person, "Well don't stand there! I'm not gonna have all the fun."

"Let's go!" Masmai commanded. Everyone charged at ear other their own tagets.

" **2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms**!" Neji yelled as he used his Bloodline to overpower all of his foes. Unknown to him, a bandit was charging behind him.

" **Bladed Barrage** ," Tenten spoke as she bit her thumb and smeared her blood across one of her scrolls. A large storm of weapons shred the bandit.

"Thanks, Tenten-san," Neji thanked as he continued to fend of the bandits.

Takeshi was dead serious when he was in combat and showed that his reaction timing could easily rival Naruto's. He begant o strike every opponent one after another, sometimes piercing their flesh and bone. Masami swore she saw his hair turn white when he weaved seals, " **Dark Release: Tendrill Crush**."

Large, thick arm-like structure came out of the Yami-nin's clothes and tightly wrapped around the bandits as they growled and guttered. As switched from the Bird Seal to the Serpent, the 5 constricted bandits were crushed leaving pulps of flesh much like Gaara's **Sand Coffin** aftermath.

Kakashi was going all out withing his low power reserve, " **Raikiri**!" the masked man ran at several of the bandits and 'shish-kabobed' them in a matter of seconds.

Masami was dishing out multiple Water Jutus along with some Taijutsu here and there, " **Water Style: Water Shuriken** ," the Uzumaki spit out a projectile that formed into a shuriken and embedded itself onto one of her targets after going through 3 of them. The one that had the shuriken fell, but then stood up and charged at Masami who dodged multiple times before being scratched on her hip. But by then, her kodachi was buried in the bandit's eye.

Taruho managed to hold off several of the possessed bandits but in the misdt, he lost track of Shion. As she was fleeing, the priestess bumped into one of the bandits. It started growling at her then baring its teeth, " **...Shi...on...** " it spoke with an ancient voice. As the 'person' approached her, Naruto saw this and sliced its head off. He then offered his hand to pick Shion up.

The priestess stared at him as a vision came to her.

 **[Vision]**

It was in a cave, dark and cold. A large multi-headed creature roared as Naruto charged at it. He manage to cut off one of his heads with his sword. But the creature swiped him into the air. As its tails approached he sliced them off, smirking. But one managed to slip his vision and pierce the boy though his chest. Naruto's body slightly twitched up before slumping down.

 **[Vision End]**

"Shion, are you al-" Naruto asked before wrapping his hand around her with one arm, bringing her closer to him, and spinning 360 degrees. In the middle, Naruto extened his other arm out to cut one of the bandits. Naruto's foot was cut on Shion's dress causing her to fall on Naruto. A blush formed on both of their faces as they realized how close their faces were and how much their bodies for presses against eachother, "Uhh Shion. Can you please get off me?" he kindly asked while his blush subsided a bit.

By then all of the bandits were dead leaving the group to recollect. "Well that was weird," Tenten stated.

"Agreed, these bandits seemed possessed almost, I mean their eyes glowed like lights," Masami answered. She suddenly fell and gasped to breath.

"Imouto!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to her. He scanned her body and found a scratch all normal, except of it glowing purple and speading. It was all over her hip.

" **Kit placed your hand on it and absorb it. Quick**!" the Fox instructed.

Naruto did as he told; the purple energy was transfered to him, it spread from his arm throughout his body in a circuit board pattern. He winced, grunted, and slightly yelled in pain. Naruto's eyes became slits but the energy soon stopped and Naruto felt normal again, "You (huff) alright (huff) Masami?"

"Yes, thanks nii-san," Masami replied.

Kakashi's eye was wide open, "What the hell was that."

"Moryu," Naruto and Shion said at the same time. They then spoke in sych again, "How do you know?"

Naruto went first, "We recieved intel for the Uzukage."

"My mother lost her life to sealing Moryu. If he has escaped then we have to hurry," Shion spoke and then pointed at Naruto. "I also had a vision. Of you...dying. You were impaled through your chest."

"You can't be serious?" Neji retorted knowing how impossible it was for Naruto to die without natural involvement.

Taruho spoke up, "Priestess Shion has always had visons that have come true. If she had one of your death then, I am afraid but you will die."

Naruto gulped but then shook his head, "Whatever, let's keep going."

The group continued but after 5 minutes Shion stopped them, "My feet hurt," she complained.

"So," Masami replied telling her to bear with it.

"Well I don't want to walk. Someone should carry me," she answered.

"Not it!' Kakashi quickly yelled. Then followed by Tenten, Neji, and Masami leaving Naruto and Taruho. The blond could see taht Taruho was tired as he was so he volunteered.

"Get on," Naruto muttered as he kneeled down to pick up Shion. She let out a 'eep' as he jumped her up to gain a better grip.

The journey to the shrine continued until they come to a canyon but there was only one problem. "Well, the bridge is broken," Taruho," clarified.

The gap was 6 feet across and the rock around it was weak. It was a 70 foot drop. Naruto and Masami looked at each other and nodded.

"Well we could walk down the canyon using our chakra and then walk up, but it would take long," Taruho suggested. Everyone agreed and prepared to go down. Strangely, Naruto put Shion down and walked over to the edge with his sister. "Naruto-san, Masami-san where are you-NO!"

The two dropped down the canyon but withing a few seconds, two colossal figures flew up. One was black and silver with a feminine shape and demonic looking bird wings. The second one was donned in silver, grey, and sea-green armor with draconian wings. " **It's us, Masami and Naruto** ," the feminine one spoke with an ancient and regular voice that created a slight metallic echo.

"How did you guys become like that?" Tenten asked.

" **Clan secret, who did you think it was when Konoha was invaded**?" the transformed Naruto answered as his 'wings' flapped. While his friends though, both of the siblings extended out their hands. " **Get on**."

Everyone climbed onto the figures of the Knights, " **I would hold on** ," Naruto stated.

Shion asked, "What does that MEAN!" as her question started to end, the Uzumaki twins gained immense altitude and flew around the canyon. A rock formation was hollowed, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Shion threatened but Naruto ignored her and retracted his wings last second, allowing him to travel through it.

" **Masami, there's a waterfall that connects to a lake nearby, we'll drop everyone there. Head up, I want to show everyone something** ," Naruto informed his little sister who nodded. " **Everyone hold on, this might literally take your breath away. Constrict your body**."

Everyone took a deep breath and did as he said wondering why. But it was clear as his body shifted form 90 to 10 degrees facing up; the two continued to fly until they reached above the clouds. The sun's rays slightly refracted onto the clouds and gave them a heavenly golden glow as it shifted shades. " **Happy now Shion**?"

She was speechless as Kakashi commented on the view, "Gotta admit, this is good. But mind taking us down? Neji is getting some motion sickness."

An a few short seconds, they were near ground level, but both of the Uzumaki spun around causing their passengers to slip into the water. Naruto and Masami returned to human form, but someone of the nins were not pleased. Mainly a certain client who walked up to Naruto and slapped him. "Ow! Okay, that was uncalled for!"

"Well you deserve it! I'm soaking wet! Do you know how long it takes for fine silk to dry?! It's gonna be night soon but I'm already shivering!" Shion yelled in rebellion.

"I get it was a little overboard, but its been 8 hours. And I doubt, you would want to continue," Naruto answered. "Plus, the others are tired too."

"I don't care! Couldn't have you been useful and flew us all the way to the shrine, unless you are as pathetic like everyone else as I expected!"

Naruto's fist were balling up in anger. Taruho tried to walk up to intervene, but Takeshi stopped him knowing this had to be done, "Everything would be easier if you weren't such a stuck-up brat. Just for once, stop acting so superior like you're the only one whose been in pain."

Shion's eyes became wide until she shoved Naruto away, "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me, so shut up and leave me alone!" she ran to several trees near the lake.

Masami sighed and walked over to her to give her a some extra clothes she packed. Naruto was still angered and went into the opposite side of the trees, "I'm gonna hunt. Start a fire," he said as Neji and Takeshi gathered some dry wood which they piled to where Kakashi did a simple fire jutsu.

After 20 minutes Naruto returned with 4 rabbits in his hand, "Is that is?" Shion mocked with a smug smile, bu tit was erased as 2 **Shadow Clones** came out of forest with a dead deer each.

In a few minutes, everyone ate and slept. Taruho kept watch on Shion's tent as everyone else took shifts from sleeping and keeping watch too. An hour or two after midnight, Naruto grew restless and walked over to Taruho to talk to him, "Hey, what's the deal with Shion. Why is she so bitchy?"

"Well you see," Taruho answered, "Shion-sama was raised like a princess all her life until her mother was killed sealing Moryo. Since then, she grew grim and full of hatred. Then her powers of Precognition surfaced. But to her it was a curse, everyone close to her died from a vision she received. So she's been alone all her life, ignored by everyone in her village."

Naruto's head faced down, he could understand her loneliness, "Thank you, Taruho-san," Naruto entered he tent to apologize. "Shion?"

As he entered, his adapted eyes saw no one underneath the blanket, just pillows. For a few seconds Naruto panicked but he made a tiger seal and his eyes became sea-green slits: his **Dragon Eye** kekkei genkei. The blond began to look around for negative emotions and heat signatures as he exited and soon found Shion sitting on a rock, "What are you doing here?"

Shion looked back in shock to see Naruto. He sat down next to her and by his **Dragon Eye** , she was still mad at him causing her to stay silent. He sat there quietly for few minutes before speaking again, "Look I'm sorry. Taruho told me about your mother and how your life has been. Trust me, I understand your loneliness."

"No you don't," Shion muttered. "You've had family your entire life, especially being the son of the Yellow Flash and Crimson Death."

"That's where you are wrong," Naruto replied, "4 years ago, I didn't know I had a clan. I was an orphan in Konoha, a jinchuuriki. Many of the villagers and some shinobi despised me and treated me like a demon. I was abused and neglected by them. A teammate of mine tried to kill me and almost succeeded until my uncle saved me. And after 13 years in hell, I finally knew that it was to have a family," the Uzumaki said.

To this, Shion just kept silent and started fidgeting with her bell pin. Naruto became curious, "What with you and that pin? You've been doing that a good amount of the travel."

"My mother gave it to me, she said it would always protect me if I were to be in trouble," the light-haired blond answered, "Why did the villagers treat you like that?"

Naruto's eyes became wide as he search for another answer to her question. Should he tell her that a demon was sealed inside of him, when her task was to seal another demon away for eternity? "Don't hate me, okay?"

"Okay..." Shion responed to his cryptic question on a question.

He sighed, "The day I was born, the Nine-Tails went on a rampage in Konoha. The only way to save the village was having my father seal it in me. I have to admit, he's an amazing person..."

" **Thanks kiddo** ," Kurama commented with a smile.

"But for 13 years, I was beaten to an inch of my life everyday. Sometimes worse when it was my birthday. But the worse part was the loneliness. The last thing parent want is their children associating with a 'demon'. So yes, I do understand," Naruto finished.

As Naruto looked at her, she shivered; Naruto felt a slight breeze by him but knew that his sense of endurance was more than others and especially a person who spent their entire lives indoors. He wrapped her with his cloak and pulsed some of his chakra to generate body heat. His skin roasted up like a fire place as he placed his hand around Shion, "How hot are you?"

"Well thanks," Naruto joked twisting the meaning of her words causing her to hit his head. "My external body temperature is around 80 and my internal is well...190 give or take."

"How are you even alive, Naruto?" Shion asked him with plate-sized eyes.

He made a flame on his hand and put it near under his face letting the light to shine onto his face, revealing his slit pupils. "Here, feel my heartbeat," he placed her hand on his chest. Shion blushed as she felt how developed he was but was astounded at his heart rate, "That is an average of 217 beats per minute. My body is accustomed to **Yokai** and a very unstable type of chakra called **Chaotic Chakra**. As time passed, my body began to degenerate...until my "tenant" "modified" my body. The power I use is very potent and unholy. No person can wield it without consequences. My internal temperature is higher, it gets at 300 if I ever get sick, if its below 100 then I go into a coma my BPM is double, my metabolism is faster causing me to consume a higher amount of calories, and it is very very very difficult for me to get drunk."

"Oh," Shion said in acknowledgement, "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I know I'm a bitch but-"

"No its okay. I used to be a brash loudmouth, who always wore neon orange and yelled aloud about becoming Hokage,"

"You still are," the light-haired blond girl smiled.

Naruto gave her a toothy grin, "But on the plus side: I have more stamina, chakra, strength. My senses are of an animal's, my reflexes are enhanced, I only need 4 hours of sleep, I regenerate, and in certain cases, I can go into a state I call my **Chaotic Cloak**. More good than bad I guess. Not to mention an elemental control of fire thanks to the Nine-Tailed Bijuu himself."

" **ZZZ** ," said bijuu went as he continued to snore.

The fireball in Naruto's hand floated up and seperated into 5 smaller spheres of flame infront of them. He put his hand up and focued his mind, causing some strain to release though his voice. As Naruto twirled his fingers, the fireballs spun around back. "Now watch this," he said as his voice started to grunt.

The flames fused to together and formed into tiger, fully composed of fire. It walked around, singing the grass and soon faded into smoke. "Naruto that was amazing!" she looked at the golden blond to see blood seeping from his nose as he huffed, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, I don't use it that often," The Uzumaki-Namikaze whipped the blood from his nose, "You should go back to sleep; sadly you need a full 8 hours...princess."

She was about to rebel and smack him for calling her a "princess", he put his hand on her forehead and pulsed some chakra into her head. She became dizzy as fatigue poured over her. Soon, she was in deep REM sleep; Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to her tent. After explaining to Taruho about her sneaking out, he to rested as Naruto placed a blood clone to keep watch.

" **Naruto, you notice the pinkish-yellow aura she had**?" Kurama asked him. Naruto grumbled 'yes' " **You know what that means?** "

 _'Kurama, I rather not discuss this right now!'_

" **Kit, she has passion for you and felt happiness. Judging from what else I felt from her before you approached her, her hate for you, became true love for you** ," the Kitsune cleared up while grinning.

 _'But...Hinata!'_ Naruto argued as he went in his sleeping bag, _'Ah! Dammit Kami'_

* * *

Naruto woke up to an explosion. Literally, an explosion blew him while he was in his sleeping bag; he jumped out of it. His skin hissed as it grew back, he saw 4 people, in their 20s or so. Masami jumped back as a lightning bolt jolted at her directions. "Masami! What's going on?"

"We're being amushed. They came out of nowhere!" she replied as the girl made handseals, " **Water Release: Barracuda Rush**!"

A large torrent of water with chakra large, thin chakra fish barring their teeth directed themselves at their own group. " **Wind** **Release: Phantom Breath** ," one of them spoke in a slick voice. He flew a powerful breeze that shook the wave and dissipated the chakra which held it togather. "Nice try little girl."

The first one had pale white skin, white shoulder-length hair and red eyes. He had a blue cloth around his mouth.

The one to his right was a woman with fair skin, orange shoulder-length hair, and black eyes offset by blue lipstick. She wore black gloves, a shuriken holster on her right leg, and martial artist shoes.

The other 2 were male; the 3rd had fair skin, pink long hair and pink eyes with black pupils. His bangs covered his right eye and went down below his chin to his neck.

And the last had fair skin, long blue hair and light-coloured eyes. He wore a belt with pouch, black gloves, and martial artist shoes. All of them wore white attire with a hexagram symbol.

"Hand us Priestess Shion, and your deaths will be quick," the one with face mask said.

"Over our dead bodies!" Kakashi replied as he made handseals, "Naruto, Tenten, Taruho, take Shion away! Everyone else, we're holding off the clowns. **Chidori**!"

The masked Hatake charged at the one with the mask, his hand crackling with a high concentration of electricity. As Kakshi closed in, he ducked and Takeshi roundhouse kicked the masked enemy who slid several meters. The man with the blue hair spoke up, "Nice going, Gitai."

"Shut up Setsuna!" Gitai replied as he got up, cracking his knuckles.

Masami saw an opening and made a jutsu, " **Hidden Mist** ," she spewed out well... a mist. From the mist the Uzumaki, Higurashi, and bodyguard jumped out. Naruto had Shion on his back, who kept question of what was happening.

"Neji, you take the one Setsuna, Kakashi, you take Gitai, while Takeshi and I will take the pinkie," Masami said as Kakashi cracked his neck, Neji activated his Byakugan, and Takeshi went into a taijutus stance.

A few hundred meters, as the 2nd group continued to run, there was someone approaching behind them. The woman they saw with orange hair and the white dressing speeded at them. Tenten turned around and told Naruto, "I got this! You go ahead!" She brought out a rather large scroll and prepared it to be opened.

 _'From zero to hell, real quick,'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

 **Yeah, mostly just a filler chapter. It introduces everything and most of the main plot will be started. And for those NaruxHina fans, I'm not making a harem nor adding Shion to it. I'm using the Movie Plot to introduce the main conflict by an inciting incident. Also, tell me what you think of Takeshi Akima, I have plans for him. It is 4:00 AM so I'm gonna sleep. Night guys, review, D.M OUT! (No flames)**


	3. UPDATE!

Hey guys, its been a while. Well more like several months. First I would like to apologize about my absence. School has been raging on and I have begun to lose interest in my current story. I fear that I may have to abandon it because of other projects that a very good friend of mine has informed me of. But all in all, I'll do my best to complete this story.

What to expect in the Future (June or so)

-More Naruto definitely

-Crossover with Firebreather, still deciding in what format. Whether it is in the Firebreather universe with Naruto characters and an altered plot or Naruto Universe with Firebreather elements

-Hundred Crossover. I HIGHLY HIGHLY recommend you watch a new anime called Hundred. It is highly entertaining and I enjoy it. The Main character is very similar to Naruto in terms of personality (dense, know's nothing about girls, very strong, fair, gets a power boost when about to die with slit eyes, and he isn't pure human.

-A Dark Naruto fanfic, with some alternate characters added to train Naruto. You will probably think I should be in a mental hospital when I'm done

-A Light Naruto fanfic, not a polar opposite but definately a more positive Naruto

-This one is very bizarre but I've been going back on some childhood memories and I'm thinking of a Total Drama thing. Not decided but it will involve the Toxic Waste Exposure episode and Mike (fav character). This is just a favor for a friend, but I like it.

-Mental Therapy for me

-A finish on the Sequel Story

-A possible continuation on ' _Vengeful Hacker_ '

Overall thanks for the support, and rock on!


	4. Duty of a Guard Part 1

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

* * *

Each of the Shinobi were caught up in their own fights to notice that their orange-haired member was missing. But either way, they couldn't let these attackers get Shion.

* * *

Kakashi vs. Gitai

Kakashi stared at his opponent, _'Seems like the teams muscle. Either an Earth Affinity or Fire, if he's Fire then my Earth can counter. If its Earth then I'll use Lightning and Water.'_

"You don't seem like much, **Kakashi of the Sharingan**." Gitai taunted as they circled each other.

The Hatake continued to analyze his opponent just before he replied, "Why were you expecting someone taller? I get that way too much. I mean I was in Kumo once and..." as he rambled on, Gitai sweatdropped and got angry.

" **Earth Release: Terra Trap**!" he yelled out to make his opponent shut up. The rocky floor of the landscape shifted up and swallowed Kakashi. Gitai smirked but it was soon erased as his 'dead' opponent appeared behind him.

"Ohayo," Kakashi greeted softly before spin kicking the large man, causing him to skid across the ground.

He spat out some blood before speaking again. "Not bad Kakashi, but you will need more than that to beat someone like me. **Earth Release: Boulder Blast**!"

Gitai kicked the ground and head-sized lumps of rock proceeded to direct themselves at the silver-haired jounin who was weaving signs," **Water Release: Water Dragon** ," the watery-serpent's eyes glowed yellow as it intercepted the rocks into its own body, thus slowing them down enough for them to fall to the ground.

 _'The bastard used his jutsu to stop the speed of my jutsu. Not many people can cancel my Earth Jutsu's with Water alone.'_

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ," Kakashi said as 4 clones appeared. One clone made seals for a water jutsu, " **Water Release: Cascade**."

The clone lower his mask but as he did, water torrented at Gitai who put his hands up. That's when Kakashi and 2 other clones made seals for Chidori and slammed their palms on the ground, " **Chidori Current**."

Once the electricity flowed at the Hatake's opponent, the last clone made a dome with rectangular openings at the bottom so the electrified water surged though. As the Lightning Jutsu stopped Kakashi dropped to his knee, _'Damn, that was too much chakra_."

"That was an interesting jutsu combo, but highly costing," a voice spoke from behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned and what he saw caused his eye to open wide in surprise and slight horror. It was a creature that resembled Gitai, but twisted. As if he was one of Orochimaru's _Curse Seal_ subjects. This 'thing' had six-arms and 3 heads connected to the same body, his skin had darkened to an ashy gray with green lines on his biceps, arms, foreheads, foreheads, and under his eyes. The face on the left held a happy grin while the one on the right looked deeply saddened to the core, while the middle on had a murderous smile.

'Gitai' slammed three of his six palms onto Kakashi's chest causing him to skid across rocky ground. The man weakly stood up thinking one thing, _'Is my life insurance paid up?'_

* * *

Setsuna vs. Neji

Neji shifted his body into the _Gentle Fist_ stance, carefully examining his opponent; he had yet to activate his Byakugan. If there was one thing he learned, it was that he couldn't depend on the Byakugan like Sasuke did with his Sharingan, "I do not wish to fight you, but if you get in the way of my mission, I will," he spoke firmly.

The blue-haired man infront of him guffawed. "You honestly think you can beat the likes of me? Guess again insect, **Wind Release: Vacuum Shuriken**." The man inhaled deeply and sharply exhaled; as he did, a shuriken formed of wind was launched towards Neji's direction.

" **Kaiten**!" Neji began to output chakra and rotated. The compilation of wind and chakra dispersed as it made contact with him, Neji stopped and pulled out a kunai as he charged at the enemy "It is unwise to underestimate your opponent. Sadly, you shall not live to see the outcome of your undercalculation."

"The hell I won't!" he began to make seals at high speeds, "You will think my name when you die: Setsuna! **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!"

Similar to Naruto doing **Great Breakthrough** , a small wave of wind originating from Setsuna pushed back Neji as he harshly fell to the ground.

 _'_ _He obviously tends to overuse chakra by using high caliber jutsu that are Wind Release. He played majorly by keeping his opponents at a distance allowing him to defend with the same jutsu he would use to attack.'_ " **Earth Release: Earth Clone**."

Three other Nejis' formed from the ground and all of them charged at Setsuna. Said opponent rolled up his sleeve, bit his thumb, and smeared his blood across a seal 3 inches below his wrist. In his hands was now a double bladed sickle. As the clones charged Setsuna, they brought out their own kunai to combat him.

The first lunged for Setsuna's leg so the second could take a killing shot. But Setsuna kicked the first back and then threw that sickle through the 2nd **Earth Clone**. Thinking that the sickle was away from Setsuna's reach, activated his Byakugan and tried his **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms**. Unknown to Neji, the sickles curved back.

 _'_ _Chakra strings, shit!"_ was all the clone could think before the sickle became embedded within the clone's head.

"You know for a A-Rank nin, you're pretty predicable. Not to be overconfident, but I expected more." Setsuna taunted.

"Behind you!" Neji yelled as he stabbed 2 kunai into both of Setsuna's respective shoulder blades. Neji then proceeded to kick Setsuna on his knees, punch his jaw up then use his clan's iconic jutsu, " **Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms**."

Neji ended it by stabbing one last kunai though both of his hand and to the ground, fully entrapping Setsuna. As Neji walked away, he heard Setsuna stand up even though it was virtually impossible. As Neji turned Setsuna's appearance changed; his hair became a darker blue, his eyes darkened, and lines formed a box on his chin and forehead. "Now, YOU DIE!"

Setsuna rushed Neji at breakneck speeds, because of this Neji was barely able to dodge. When it seemed that both of them had cancelled out eachother's blade, a gash appeared on Neji and he fell.

"Eas-" Setsuna started but Neji's body formed into mud. Setsuna was going to form seals but his body began to sink into the ground until the point his head was only surfacing. Neji came out of the ground infront of him, " **Head Hunter** …"

"Yes, I was going to let you live, but you have been deemed too dangerous. Any final words?" Neji explained.

"Fuck. You."

"Unkind but truthful," Neji shrugged as he kicked the head sticking out of the ground with as much force he could muster, utterly breaking Setsuna's neck. "Now, I must regroup with the others."

* * *

Masami and Takeshi vs. Kusuna

"Surrender insects, and I might consider sparing you," the pink-haired man said.

Takeshi laughed, "Funny how people always say that."

Masami began to understand the angle he was playing on their opponent, "What is your name, I would like to know so I know who I can remember for being such a pathetic enemy?"

"Why you little bitch!" He insulted but relaxed, "My name is Kusuna, and you will remember it to your grave."

Takeshi brought up his hand and moved aside the hair that covered his left eye to reveal his other blind eye. But as he closed both of his and reopened them, they had changed. They were entirely black, except the scelera, with rotating white triangle and a white pupil in the middle (similar to the **Sharingan** ).

Both Masami and Kusuna widened their eyes, gazing upon this unknown Doujutsu. "Say hello to my **Bloodline** , the **Shiroshigan**. You will be the second who has seen it as my enemy and the second that will die to it."

* * *

Yeah I know its a little short compared to my usual amount but I wanted to update and start on the new chapter. And to Rose Tiger, how should I structure Hinata's personality? Tell me what you think. Have a good day everyone.


	5. Duty of a Guard Part 2

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 ***My notes, an idea I got from KD12. Thanks bro***

* * *

"What is that?" Masami asked.

"Stage One of my Bloodline Limit and this person's death sentence." Takeshi replied coldly.

 _'How can he be so...cold. Takeshi is like Sasuke but he doesn't seem evil,'_ Masami collected as she made seals. " **Water Release: Liquid Bullet**!"

Masami jumped as dangerously sharp water pellets directed themselves to Kusuna. Said ninja smirked and jumped away. As he did, Takeshi quickly appeared behind him and proceeded to jam his fist into his back, launching him twenty feet. Takeshi glared at his downed enemy as he got back up; his slowly rotating triangle doujutsu at Kusuna's pink eyes.

"Peculiar doujutsu, mind enlighting me?" Kusuna requested.

Takeshi's eyes narrowed, "…No, it is impractical to inform your opponents about your strength so they can formulate your weaknesses."

The Yami-nin proceeded to shushin next to Masami, who then asked him, "Can you atleast tell me about your doujutsu?"

"Are you my enemy?" he asked his teammate as she and him began move circularly with Kusuna.

"I guess not."

"Then yes," he turned his head at Masami and gave her a genuine smile. Not like Naruto's fox grin where he shows his teeth and closes his eyes. But a sincere smile where his lips stretched cleanly and his eyes slightly crinkled. Even his eyes somewhat seemed less cold. "This version of my eyes increases my strength and speed while giving me sight, but I begin to lose feeling of my body. I can increase my output which is determined by the rotation speed of my eyes; the faster they are, the stronger I am but also the faster I will become paralyzed."

"So if you use your Bloodline Limit too long..." she summed up.

Takeshi finished, "I lose feeling of my limbs, and become a living vegetable. We can worry about that later, for now figure his attack patterns. Then we adapt our focus on his weaknesses," Takeshi charged at Kusuna, pulling out his wakizashi that glowed white as he continued to run.

Kusuna quickly pulled out a scapel and used his chakra to enhance the durability of his surgical instrument. They were edging eachother with their own respective blade, "Interesting eyes boy," Kusuna said as he glared at Takeshi, "Maybe I will steal them from your corpse."

Purple snakes made of some viscous matter appeared from his cloak, some with scapels in their mouth, that lunged at Takashi. The Akima increased his output, Kusuna observed as his opponent's eyes sped up and he held out his palm up on his side.

" **Dark Release: Spiraling Ring**!" A compact sphere of dark energy began to form. A white ring circulated counter-clockwise as the sphere too spun counter-clockwise; Takeshi then slammed it into Kusuna's chest causing him to launch back several metres, but one of the snakes was able to bite the Akima Clan-member's neck. It seeped purple as some blood poured out.

Kusuna was able to regain his footing but as he did, Masami appeared behind him, " **Water Release: Water Clone**!"

Four clones appeared and each began to kick him up in the air, "U-Zu-Ma-Ki!" the real Masami appreared at the top and created her own version of her father's and brother's iconic jutsu. Water began to form and rotate at high speeds in her palm, " **Water Release: Rasengan**!"

This time, Kusuna was unable to recover and he fell straight to the ground 10 feet into the air, a crack could be heard when he plopped onto the rigid rock surface. Masami walked towards him along with Takeshi who slightly stumbled with his left leg. "Let's finish this, Masami-chan."

 _'Masami...chan?'_ she wondered slightly blushing as she nodded. He held out his right hand vertically at Masami forming a **Spiraling Ring**. Masami put her chakra into his jutsu and form her **Water Rasengan** counter-clockwise along with his **Spiraling Ring**.

The duo slammed their combined jutsu's into Kusuna's heart while yelling in synch, " **Dark Water Release** **: Spiraling Ring**!"

The jutsu finished off their enemy, but as Takeshi's eyes returned to normal he suddenly fell clutching his neck in pain,"ARGH!"

"What is it?!" Masami said with worry as took Takeshi's hand off his neck. The dark-chakra snake bite had worsened, Takeshi's doujutsu side-effect must have been numbing the pain, "What should I do?!"

"Kill me!" he quickly said.

"I'm not going to kill you," she replied unsure why he would want that.

"I am just my village's pawn and you would be putting me out of my misery, please!" he said taking out a kunai and putting it in her hands. He painfully smiled, "I barely met you but I'm happy I did. I am proud to serve my village with what I did."

Masami began to tear up upon hearing this, she took out a sedative vial that Kushina gave her for coating her kunai, she spread it across the kunai and punctured a small hole in the opposite side of his neck. The sedative quickly spread, making Takeshi calm and fall asleep but from his rapid breathing, sweat, and groans, he was still in pain. The female Uzumaki teen then opened her water bottle and put it aside her for what she was about to do; Masami placed her mouth over his snake bite and began to suck. As she did, some poison also flowed into her mouth, she quickly spit it out, gurgled some water that she then spit out, and repeated the process until he stabilized. When she was finished, she smiled, _'I saved him. I got rid of his pain without killing him!'_

As he slept normally, Masami could barely resist seeing him so peaceful, "Strange how violent we ninja usually are but become this tranquil."

* * *

Tenten vs. Shizuku

"So this is the best your village can send?" Shizuku insulted cracking her knuckles, "Some girl with a weapons fetish?"

A tick mark appeared on Tenten's forehead as her eye twitched, _'Why is it always the same thing with weapons and almost every single damn person saying that?'_ "You're annoying, so I'll finish this quickly for you."

Tenten smirked as she brought out a scoll and unsealed it with her blood, revealing a large fan, similar to the one that Temari used. "Prepare to say good bye!"

"Is that all you got, girly?!" Shizuku laughed, "This will be more easier than I expected, **Fire Release: Inferno Blossom**!"

Several large will-o-wisps the size of an average dog hurled in Tenten's direction, who raised her fan and swung it with maximum force causing a large updraft to form and redirect Shizuku's jutsu back at her. As the jutsu came into contact, the unthinkable happened: Shizuku's body morphed. Her skin became pale, her face her eyes became purple and her pupils became larger. She also gained three blue markings, one going from the top of her head and going down over her eyes and the last one going down over nose. Her hair became messy and a little bit longer. She gained two spike-like appendages jutting out the back of her elbow, one on each elbow.

"That hurt, I'm gonna break you!" Shizuku shrieked as he ran at Tenten with speeds similar to Lee. As Tenten became face-to-face with her opponent, she kicked her but Shizuki grabbed her foot and pushed it up, thus making the Weapon Mistress lose her balance. When the transformed woman attempted to make a finishing drop kick, Tenten somersaulted backwards, dodging her.

Shizuku's leg was stuck in the cracks of the ground, Tenten saw this opportunity and jumped back unsealing a VERY large scroll. Tenten jumped and spun as she unsealed it, " **Manipulated Tools: Swarm of Steel**!" Axes, kunai, shuriken, tanto, katana, tanto, arrows, senbon, spears, a few smoke bombs, and several other weapons randomly shot out everywhere.

Tenten panted as the jutsu stopped after 20 seconds, what many people didn't realize that the more time you use a weapon scroll, the more chakra you use up. Her jutsu had used left her with 10% reserves in 20 seconds, as the smoke cleared she widened her eyes as she saw a massive water wall with weapons entrapped like jello. The water wall fell and Shizuku grabbed a katana and ran at Tenten who grabbed a tanto. They began to struggle for dominance with their own blades, but it was clear that Shizuku was winning. The orange-haired woman slashed Tenten's arm thus causing her to drop her blade. "You never did stand a chance, bitch."

Tenten closed her eyes and waited for her opponent to strike. She had no more chakra, barely any strength, and was overpowered; all she could do was either pray for a miracle or pray that Kami protected her friends and family. As the blade was about to strike Tenten, she saw a second blade pierced Shizuku. And the person holding that second blade was Naruto, "No one kills my friends, got that?"

"Too late, Konoha trash," Shizuku smiled before dissolving into water and creating a puddle.

"FUCK!" Naruto cursed, "A clone!" ***Thanks captain obvious***

Tenten spoke as she acknowledged when Shizuku's clone came to place, "She must've created a clone when I created my smoke-screen. She's headed for Shion right now! Wait, how are you even here?"

"I marked everyone with my **Flying Thundergod**. Regroup with the others!" Naruto said as he blurred out of existence.

Just as he reappeared, he could only watch as Shizuku stabbed Shion with a tanto, probably picked up from Tenten. "NO!"

Shizuku laughed in victory but abruplty stopped as Naruto's body altered. His eyes became blood red slits, his teeth sharpened, his nails turned to claws, his whisker marks become more defined, and a shroud of crimson energy in the shape of a fox roared around Naruto as he screamed, " **I'M GONNA FUCKING TEAR YOU APART!** "

Naruto's body became covered in red electricity as he charged at his enemy who had no time to react. Within a fraction of a second, he was face-to-face with Shizuku and produced _Demon's Bane_ , his black blade twin katana. They sliced deeply into Shizuku's body, lacerating her but not killing her, " **Hell if you are gonna die quickly. I'm gonna make you suffer!** "

Naruto's orange-haired enemy laid bleedy with no chance of survival but that wasn't enough for him, he kept slashing, slicing, and gashing. Way past the point to where his face, clothes, and body were dyed crimson that it looked as if it had rained blood. As the seconds passed, he eventually started to slow down and his cloak faded but one thing nay, one voice stopped him.

"N-N-Naruto," a familiar feminene voice spoke. The blonde looked to his right to see Shion frightened to see him in such a state. Her scared lavender eyes gazing at his demonic red slits, his clone's memories suddenly came back to him.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Shadow Mirror Body Changing Method," Taruho's body became covered in white paper then shifted into Shion._

 _"Taruho-san? Is that you?" the clone asked unsure._

 _"It is me Naruto-san. I need your help," 'Shion' informed him, "I have hidden Shion-sama, I need you to protect me if I was her so then the enemy will...complete their objective not knowing that I was Shion-sama."_

 _"But that means..."_

 _"I know and I am willing to accept the conseqeunced for the greater_ good. _It was an honor serving beside the Golden Maelstrom," transformed Taruho smiled and bowed. "Give_

 _em hell huh?"_

 _Tears escaped from the clone, "The boss is gonna go nuts. I will, and it was amazing to fight and serve beside you. May you find peace in the afterlife," the clone also bowed._

 _Flashback End_

The clone's tears now became the real Naruto's as his katana fell from his hand, Naruto fell to his knees letting the tears fall on the ground. Shion walked up to him and tried to touch his face but he grabbed her hands. It was then, she truely saw how Naruto felt about his duty. Not violence, not blood lust, but a need to protect those around him. He blurred out of existence for a few seconds then reappeared with a Neji, Tenten, unconscious Takeshi, and Masami. The only not back was Kakashi who was cleaning the brain matter off of his Jounin vest while whistling and returned later by foot.

"What's with the double Shion and bloody pile of human?" Tenten asked.

Masami saw her brother's eyes and went to hug him, but he flashed away again. Instead, this time he didn't return for a few hours. From Naruto's Kyuubi Rage, the second Shion, and the fact that Shion was missing. After a few minutes, everyone constructed the tents so everyone could rest and prepare for the morning. When Tenten heard shuffling outside her tent, she went outside and saw Naruto digging a grave by vibrating his hand so the dirt would move away. Then he gently placed Taruho's body and covered it, by now everyone had come outside to pay their dues. He had chopped down a tree and cut a chunk of it as the grave's name plate. It was burned into characters as:

 **Taruho Kokan *he never had a surname so I added one***

 **Protecter, Guardian, Fighter, Martyr**

 **May he find peace in the Afterlife**

Everyone stood still for a moment of silence and then returned to their respective tents. Masami shared a tent with Takeshi due to her being a Medic-nin who could act upon any complications with the Yami-nin's recovery. While Masami was reading a romance-comedy novel, Takeshi urgently woke up with a kunai in hand.

"Takesh-" he quickly placed the kunai mere inches from Masami's forehead. As he recognized the voice, the kunai lowered, "It's me, Masami."

"Sorry," he apologized, "Am I dead?"

Masami laughed, Takeshi gave her a confused look, _He's like Naruto'_ "If you were dead, would you be in a tent with me and with bandages wrapped around your neck? I was able to extract the poison by sucking it out of your neck after sedating you."

The injured ninja nodded before realizing, "Wait...you sucked on my neck?"

The female Uzumaki blushed at know thinking about it, "Is there a problem?"

"No, its just that I'm not used to having such a beautiful girl suck on my neck or touch me alone," he replied also blushing slightly.

"How do you know what I look like, aren't you..." she struggled to find a euphemism for 'blind.'

"Blind, yes, but when my Shiroshigan goes active," his eyes changed to said doujutsu, "I can see until they are deactivated."

There was a moment of silence between them until Masami broke it, "Can I ask you a question that you don't have to answer?

His nod signaled Masami to continue. "Why did you ask me to kill you when you were bitten by that chakra snake?"

The Akima stood silent looking to the ground; Masami knew she had hit a mark that she shouldn't have. As he told him 'nevermind' and turned around he answered, "Because frankly no one would have cared that I would have died. I mean there's the end to the pain and the satisfaction that I had died in active dut for the sake of the mission, but my death wouldn't have mattered. I don't have a mother, father, sister, brother or any family. I didn't matter when I was alive and I wouldn't matter if I was dead."

Masami was outraged at this and slapped him with semi-hard force. He placed his hand on his cheek and looked back at her, "Don't you say that! You have no idea how many people could have the ability to care for you. Just because they don't show, doesn't mean they don't."

"Name one person who cares for me, within the last 17 years of my life, I haven't met one person," Takeshi replied.

"I do dammit!" she blushed and spoke again softly looking at him, "I care for you."

Her violet eyes stared into his dark spiraling doujutsu orbs as their heads closed in on eachother. Their lips were mere centimeter's apart to where they could feel eachother's breath on their lips. Eventually, they closed their eyes and let their lips come into contact with the other's. The first one was chaste and lasted a few seconds, they leaned back and started at each other before kissing again.

From the outside, Naruto saw their silhouettes kissing and smiled while nodding his head, "At least one good thing came from this damn day."

* * *

 **Yeah, I was too lazy to continue Kakashi's fight because I wanted to develop Takeshi more. Sorry!**


	6. Yami-nin in Uzushio

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 ***My notes***

A very special thanks to WelshDragon18 for the major encouragement, plot ideas, and characters. Check out his profile! Also, I altered details for the story, because I got confused on how the movie functioned.

* * *

Takeshi woke up rather pleasantly, feeling very positive about today which was strange because he rarely felt good about anything. In his village, shinobi are taught to set aside their feelings and personal affections for the sake of the mission; they were basically ANBU. As his body's feeling came back to him, there was a warm and soft presence on him. He opened his eyes to see Masami sleeping on him, but the fact she was drooling made it hilarious.

She awakened a few seconds after Takeshi did and mumble, "Mmm, good morning..."

"Morning, Masami," he said smiling. As the two leaned in someone barged into the tent with a camera. Someone with blonde hair...

"SMILE!" Naruto playfully said as he flashed 5-15 pictures and shushinned away so his fuming sister couldn't catch him.

Masami got up and was basically sitting on Takeshi's rather well built chest, "Masami, you're drooling."

"Wha?" she asked. The Uzumaki quickly felt the saliva on around her lips and furiously wiped it blushing.

Takeshi shook his head and smiled, he got up after Masami did. They walked outside after taking turns leaving so the other could get dressed.

The couple walked to the small campfire that had a large wild boar cooking, "Ohayo!" Kakashi greeted them along with everyone else, except for Naruto who appeared between them and yelled. "MORNING!"

After a few minutes of ear-ringing passed they set out, much to Shion's displeasure due to her still being tired. While walking Naruto separated his sister and Takeshi so he could talk with the Yami-nin, "What's your relationship with my sisten, Takeshi?"

"What do you mean?" he asked Naruto.

"I saw you both last night in your tent, kissing. Now what is your relationship with my sister?" Naruto asked firmly. He may be very fun loving, but he cared for his sister very much. Some guys tried to get with her so they could inherit the throne of Uzushio.

"I care very much for her, not only did she save my life but show me that I'm not alone in this world. I intend to return the favor, even if it costs me my life," Takeshi told the blonde who smiled.

"Alright, I give you permission to date my sister. But you will need to clear somethings out with my parents, otherwise you're good," Naruto gave him his fox smirk but stopped it to dangeriously speak, "But if you hurt my sister in any way, there will be consequences that will make you think that Hell is Heaven when I'm done with you."

He nodded sweating slightly, _'Jeez, that was rather menacing. Even for Naruto-san!'_

Naruto smiled and walked off to tease his sister with the pictures.

* * *

They group silently walked for a few more hours; halfway into the journey, everyone took turns carrying Shion. It became difficult because the Priestess complained about the uncomfortability, "Why can't you just use your giant knight thing?" she irked.

"Because Moryo's army is at the mountain, I sent a clone at 2 AM to scout it earlier in the morning. He was pissed at me. Anyways, we need all the chakra we can save for the fight, also you know the plan right?" he informed her and asked himself.

She thought for a bit and nodded before staying silent until they had climbed the mountain. The group had reached thier destination which was basically a valley/plateu that connected to an opening of the mountain which seemed to be the location of the Sealing Shrine,"Well, this was easy."

And just as Naruto had said, the Terracotta army emerged from the many boulders that layed throughout the landscape. They had been waiting in great numbers with the same glowing purple eyes as the bandits. Even if it was no suprise to them, this would be a difficult fight. Neji and Takeshi activated their respective doujutsu, Tenten unsealed a large amount of weapons that would not only aid her, but also her team, Kakashi pulled up his headband showing his Sharingan off, and Masami began to pulse silver chakra. Naruto stayed normal, but created a large amount of clones. He grabbed the claymore that Kurama had given to him: _Soul Redeemer_ ; it's kanji engraving glowed red as Naruto spoke, "I, wielder of Soul Redeemer, awaken the spirit sealed within. Rise Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

A bright light blinded everyone but as it faded a man appeared. He was 6' 4" with blood red hair that reached below his ears, red eyes with his left one having a diagonal scar, 3 whisker marks on his each of his cheeks, naturally sharp teeth, and another diagonal scar on the right side of his lip. He was dressed in all black ninja outfit with a red cloak that had an image of nine fox tail on the back. In his hands was _Soul Redeemer_ that pulsed with red chakra as the man's smiled screamed bloodlust. " **About damn time, kit**."

"Yeah yeah, you know what to do Kurama," Naruto rolled his eyes. Kurama smiled as his eyes glowed and disappeared; you could see him int eh distance slicing through the Terracotta Army like butter. Naruto picked up Shion and activated his speed seal, the two quickly and effectively ran to the sealing sight. Shion wasted no time, and activated the demon barrier so Moryo couldn't enter. As Shion crossed a barrier seemed to prevent Naruto from crossing. "What the hell?! It won't let me cross!"

It then came to the blond that he had demon chakra, preventing him from crossing. "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have waited until you entered too."

"How unfortunate," a voice spoke as a person entered from the shadows. He had long black hair, light tan eyes with black pupils, and a facial goatee. He wore a grey attire, a black trench coat, and martial artist shoes. He had a large cut running from the top centre of his chest down to his waist that he had stitched up. "You came such a long way for nothing."

"RUN SHION!" Naruto yelled as she hurried to the sealing sight. Naruto willed himself to enter but it was like tackling rubber, you would always get rebounded. "I'm... gonna... kill... you."

"Pathetic shinobi, you cannot defeat Moryo," he walked to the sealing sight where Shion was preparing the seal. But what Yomi didn't see, was that Naruto poofed into smoke.

At the sight, Shion began to make seals but Yomi's voice interuppted her, "You of all people should know that Moryo must be in an non-living container for him to be sealed."

She stopped, now realized the missed fact. As he began to walk forward, she walked back almost to the edge where she would have fallen into the lava. "Maybe, but you forgot something!"

"What?"

"Naruto is no ordinary Shinobi!" she grabbed one of the two bell pins. In a small poof of smoke, Naruto charged out with his twin katana and stabbed Yomi though his gut.

The blonde twisted the blades making Moryo groan in pain, "Damn right I'm not!"

Yomi's eyes went full red, his veins became a more stressed, " **Foolish human, I knew this host wouldn't progress me enough** ," purple and black tendrils stabbed out of Yomi's gut causing Naruto to pull back his katana. As a dragon spirit-like form busted out of Yomi, Naruto jumped back with Shion.

"What's that, Shion?"

"It's...Moryo!"

He looked at her and back at the 12 headed dragon demon, _'Why does Kami hate me so much?'_ "Well, I guess we will have to improvise," he charged at Moryo jumping on its tendrils.

As the demon attempted to skewer Naruto, he easily evaded, "So slow!" Naruto sliced its head and created clones to support him in combat. Moryo was very unhappy and thrashed more, killing the clones. Naruto jumped and continued to cut the heads.

 _'This is where Naruto...'_ Shion thought.

Naruto lost sight of the tendrils allowing Moryo to attack him. The threadlike appendage was about to pierce Naruto but the he heard a bell ring and an energy bubble appeared around him as he bounced like a pinball to the ground. As he fell, he watched as Moryo's presence seemed to overtake Shion. Inside the darkness, Shion was in the image of an angel. As she looked around, there was nothing, when she tried to move purple tendril stopped her and dark energy seemed to wrap her presence, _'I failed...'_

As the shroud of darkness reached her face, Shion felt a hand grab hers and pull her out. When she open her eyes, it was Naruto donned in his red chakra and slit eyes who had grabbed her and jumped in the air. "Do you want to die?"

"..."

"Do you want to die!" he yelled this time.

"No..." she murmered.

"LOUDER!" he announced general-like, " **Do you want to die**?!"

"NO!" Shion yelled in equal resonance.

He smirked and held up his hand, "Put your chakra in," he said as a rasengan formed but this one was larger than a boulder. The usual blue hue turned into a pure white, due to Shion's chakra, " **Shion and Naruto's** **Super Chakra Rasengan**!"

The pure energy impacted on Moryo's presence and seemed to drill him away. A thick demonic scream was heard as his presence became nonexistent and the jutsu had created a crater with a diameter of 11 feet and 9 foot depth. Naruto looked at Shion and sweatdropped, she was unconsious. _'She must've used too much chakra...'_

[Outside]

 _'Damn there's too many,'_ Takeshi thought, _'I have no choice, I need to use it.'_

His Shiroshigan altered: the Yami-nin's scelera turned black, his iris white, and the triangles white, they had inverted in color. As he made handseals, the Stone Army's red eyes faded and they fell, crumbling into clay and rock. Every stopped and realized that Naruto and Shion were successful, the hugged eachother and celebrated. Masami was the only one to notice the change, "What's with your eyes, they are different."

Takeshi quickly deactivated his doujutsu, "What do you mean?"

"I thought..." she faltered to speak, "Nevermind," she wrapped her arms around Takeshi's head and he grabbed her hips. They shared a passionate kiss before Kakashi coughed. That's when the stupidly remembered that they were infront of their teammates.

"So when did this happen?" Neji asked smiling.

Luckily the couple had no chance to answer as Naruto carried Shion out. While he was on his way to check up with his team, she woke up...blushing but loud, "PUT ME DOWN NOW, YOU PHILANDERER!"

He painfully let the Priestess on her feet; they went to an angle of the mountain where you could easily see the sunset because Naruto said it was like a movie ending. They stared at the sun rise in its golden orange hue, "So Naruto...I need someone to help me pass on my power as a Priestess to prevent anymore demonic disasters like Moryo. I was wondering if you would like to...help me."

Everyone anime fell, except Naruto who dumbly thought. "Well I'm sure in some other world I am dense enough to not understand that you need a heir. But I already have a girl that I am willing to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry but I can't ***be led into a harem cuz of strict rules of this story*** help you. "

She looked down, saddened. Naruto quickly summed up his conversation, "But I'm sure you'll meet someone better than me who can help you."

Naruto gave her his fox grin making her giggle and nod. It was a rather peaceful journey back because Naruto had left **Flying Thundergod** seals halfway so they could only spend one day getting Shion to her home village, even though Naruto passed out from chakra exhaustion. She thanked them and waved away while everyone said their goodbyes. The trek back to Uzushio was rather easy once again, because Naruto and Masami summon their dragon which got them there in a few hours. When Tenten asked why they couldn't travel to the shrine the same way, the jinchuuriki gave her an honest but absurd reply, "Razoshi and Lumaki were taking care of their aunt, Hiomi, who was sick."

Once in Uzushio, Kakashi, Tenten, and Neji left so they could rest for their travel back to Konoha. Naruto had something planned for the debriefing.

"So how did the mission go?" Minato asked him.

The brother-sister duo stood firmly as Naruto replied, "Excellent Uzukage-sama, no casualties, Moryo was stopped but only one thing was bizarre," Naruto threw him a folder.

As Minato opened it his eyes widened, Masami walked over and saw the photos of her and Takeshi, "W-Wha, I-I-I c-can exp-p-plain!"

"MASAMI!" Minato yelled, Kushina must have heard because she shushined to the scene.

"What happe-" the red-haired woman saw the photos,"Oh my Kami...HE'S SO HANDSOME! YOU LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

Naruto began to record Masami struggling to speak, Minato yelling, and Kushina's coo-ing, "That's not the point Kushina-chan, she's in a relationship with a foreign nin."

"So, I was a foreign shinobi until I got chunin, which was weeks after we began dating. Naruto, what is he like? Is he worthy of your sister?" Kushina replied and inquired.

Masmai gave Naruto a pleading look, he sighed and said, "Well, he's quiet and dark...but he's one of the most respectful people I've met. Strong, smart, resourceful, calm, and well-mannered. I do think he is worthy of dating imouto."

"Alright, let's give this boy a chance, we can invite him to Uzushio for dinner as part of negotiations. What was is was his name Masami?" Kushina stated.

"Takeshi," Masami said in proud voice.

Minato raised his eye, "By any chance, is his clan Akima?"

Naruto nodded, curious to figure out how his father knew the name of Masami's boyfriend without meeting him. He left for his private study but left a clone behind to finish his work. Masami started jumping up and down because her Kushina and Minato mostly agreed to her lover. She left with Kushina so they could be ready, thus leaving Naruto to contact the Yami. He would arrive in 3 days: 2 and a half days from travel and 12 hours for the messenger hawk to reach and comeback.

* * *

[3 Days Later]

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family waited at the gates as a figure dressed in black military-like attire began to appear with a bag over his shoulder. As he approached, Masami began to smile and so did he. She couldn't wait anymore and ran to him, both of them embraced eachother tightly but let go so Takeshi could meet her parents. The teen bowed while speaking, "Hello, my name is Takeshi Akima and I am jonin of Yami."

Kushina bent over to whisper to Minato, "I like him, he seemes nice," Kushina then greeted the boy, "Welcome to Uzushio, Takeshi."

Most of the afternoon was Naruto and Masami showing Takeshi around the village and some talks about negations with Minato. Naruto and Takeshi sparred but had to suprisingly end it in a tie so they did not kill eachother or destroy the village. At dinner, everyone met at the Shining Pearl. Naruto, Takeshi, and Minato wore a standard tuxedo each with different coloured ties: Naruto's was orange, Minato's was neon yellow, and Takeshi's was blue. Masami was dressed in a 2 inch high heels, her diamond wave necklace, and a thigh-length dress that was as red as her cheeks. Kushina sported a purple ankle-length dress while curling her hair slightly.

As everyone sat down and looked through the menu, Takeshi just left it closed and broke the silence, "Judging my the lack on conversation, Kushina-san and Masami-chan must look very attractive and you are waiting to see what I will say first to you can continue the conversation based on your acknowledged basis."

Naruto and Masami smiled at look at their parents. Kushina was the first to ask about the context he used, "What do you mean by 'must look'?"

Takeshi chuckled slightly, "Well I am blind, most people can tell from my pale eyes," the waiter came and collected their order. "I'll have the Grilled Mantis Shrimp with spices if you will."

Everyone was unsure how he ordered without even knowing the restrautn nor checking the menu. Naruto ordered Seafood Ramen, Masami ordered Calimari, Kushina requested for Salmon with extra salt, and Minato asked for Extra Spicy Sushi. "Takeshi, how did you order without even knowing the menu?" Naruto inquired.

"I guessed," the Yami-nin blatantly answered, everyone laughed and even Takeshi seemed to laugh. Minato and Takeshi discussed the terms of the alliance; Yami wanted military support incase of enemy combat, along with the availability to atleast half of Uzushio's trading routes and in turn they would allow any shinobi to be leased to them for a period of 6 months while sharing their shinobi weapons armory/forge. After a few tweaks, they were able to come to an agreement, also by then the food had arrived.

"So, Takeshi? When may we have the pleasure of meeting your parents?" Kushina asked while taking a sip of water.

"I wish I knew where they were," he said neutrally but Naruto saw the same look he used to have, "I never saw my parents and I was an orphan until I turned 11."

"I thought you were a member of the Akima clan?" Naruto said unsure on how he could be in a clan but not know his parents.

After swallowing some shrimp, Takeshi replied, "I grew up in Kusa as an orphan. When I turned 10 I left the orphanage to stupidly find my family, but I came across a man who was strange, so I followed him. A hunter-nin tried to kill him, but the peculiar man easily defeated him. He saw me and I don't know why, but he trained me. When I turned 11, my bloodline awaken; he must've recognized it so he took me to Yami's Akima clan who then trained me from then on. To this day, I haven't seen him."

"Interesting," Minato concluded, "What is your bloodline if I may ask?"

"Certainly, Uzukage-sama," Takeshi activated his Shiroshigan, the white triangles rotated slowly as he began to speak again, "My Shiroshigan boost's my speed, strength, power, and even gives me vision. But if it is kept active for too long, I lose the feeling of my body and ultimately become paralyzed. If the numbness reaches to my eyes, then I cannot recover. The rotating triangles you see, coordinate with my power output; the faster they are, the stronger I am but the faster I become paralyzed. And I must say, you all look very nice."

Everyone thanked him for the compliment as he deactivated his Shiroshigan. Masami thought it would be fun if she messed around with Takeshi a bit so while he was eating, she rubbed her leg on his for 3 seconds. His reaction was him choking on his dish, pounding his chest, and drinking some water, "Sorry," he apologized.

"Are you okay?" Kushina asked him as the waiter refilled his glass.

"Yes," he replied then glanced at Masami and smiled, "I just didn't expect it."

Kushina now realized that her daughter was trying to play 'footsie' with Takeshi and let them, but when Takeshi tried rubbing Masami's, Naruto said, "That's me, Takeshi-san."

* * *

The dinner went rather well aside from some situations; after they finished Naruto, Kushina, and Minato left home allowing the couple their moment. They walked around town holding their hands while talking, "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes," he replied, "I wish I could stay, but the Kurokage insisted on my immediate return for a recon mission."

Masami chewed her lip, "Aww c'mon, one day?"

As he sighed and she knew the answer, "Well, guess you're gonna have to catch me if you want to stay with me."

Masami ran away, Takeshi smiled while activating his Shiroshigan. He instantly appeared in front of her, "I'm faster than you, you know?"

"Maybe," she said to him and ran far and into an alleyway. Masami looked at behind her but went she looked forward, there was Takeshi face-to-face, mere centimeters apart. He grabbed her hips and pushed his lips on hers. She returned by grabbing his face and slightly laughing. They stopped for air and put their foreheads together smiling.

"Let's get you home, Masami-chan," he picked her up and ran on the rooftops as she guided her to her house.

[Uzumaki-Namikaze Household]

Naruto went into his room and opened his closet, then Kushina walked into his room, "Masami's back and fell asleep. Where are you going?" Kushina asked Naruto who was packing some of his things into a bag.

"Konoha," he said smiling at her, "I'm going to see Hinata-chan. It's been 3 weeks since we last saw eachother."

"Ah young love," Minato said also walking into the room also, kissing Kushina on her cheek and grabbing her waist, "I'm glad you are committed to her, I'm also happy that Masami has found a wonderful boy. He seems like a good person, it wouldn't be bad to have a son-in-law like him."

"Eww, old people love," Naruto gagged as his parents showed affection. They laughed and he put his bag on his desk so he could leave in the morning. Takeshi went from the South side too, so Naruto would accompany him for a bit then set off on his own, _'I'm coming soon Hinata-chan!'_

* * *

I really need to show Hinata, I have barely mentioned her. Also, can someone write a NarutoxHinata lemon and maybe a TakeshixMasami, I have something planned that will need both of them and even a powerboost for Takeshi. Soon he could easily rival Naruto and Sasuke. Anyways, Review, Fav, PM, Share, and Chill!


	7. Naruto's Casual Return to Konoha

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 ***My notes***

 **Also, in this Light Ending Sequel, Naruto hasn't met Teuchi or Ayame. I had them meet him in the original so they could be spared for his wrath in the Dark Ending.**

* * *

"Man nothing good happens on Guard Duty," a jonin complained to his partner. He had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. On his face was a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin. He wore the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket.

His partner's head was face down, wanting to kill himself from the constant annoyance. He brought up his head to speak, "You're the one that wanted a peaceful position in the Shinobi ranks, Kotetsu," he had brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wore bandanna Konoha forehead protector along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the went up to his chin.

"I know, but tell me you don't get bored," Kotetsu argued, "Aren't you dying for something new Izumo?"

As they continued to bicker, an approaching blonde and black streak covered in red lightning approached the gates, and of course it was Naruto. Even though he was traveling at the gates at high velocity, the teen didn't stop; infact, he increased his body's vibration speed. He zoomed past Izumo and Kotetsu and straight through the gates, the duo fell out of their seats. As the dust settled, Naruto's shinobi ID was on the table along with some legal papers.

"How's that for exciting?" Izumo said smirking.

Kotetsu had his arms crossed behind his head, "Now I'm jealous..."

Izumo had enough and tied Kotetsu to his seat using ninja-wire and taped his mouth, "Now...for some peace and quit," though they both knew, when Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was there, it never stayed quiet.

* * *

[Yamanaka Flower Shop]

Hinata was currently sorting and placing flowers and plants in certain arrangements while saying out their names as Ino checked the arrangements on her clipboard. Hinata wore caramel coloured shorts that went to her mid thighs, ninja sandals that were styled to look like boots, and a long-sleeves baby blue shirt.

"Alright Ino-san, that is the last of the chrysanthemum bouquets," Hinata spoke but her voice was louder that it used to be. After being with Naruto, who meant the world to her, she began to gain courage and self-confidence with his support.

Ino checked the last box in the paper. "Thanks so much Hinata, this would have taken me hours. Want to get lunch?"

"Sure, let's go t-" Hinata was interrupted as a blur of red lightning entered the store, dissapeared along with Hinata anda bouquet of red hibiscus and roses ***Roses mean love and hibiscuses mean delicate beauty***. On the register was more than enough for the flowers and a note. Ino read the note and couldn't help but smile, _'Naruto...I wish I was Hinata. Such romance.'_

The lightning which carried Hinata ran through the village and all the way to Hokage Mountain, stopping at the Fouth's Head. The figure stopped vibrating to show a young man with blond hair wearing a ANBU fox mask. Hinata reached to take it off, even though she knew who it was, "Hello beauti-"

He never finished the sentence because Hinata instantly mashed her lips onto Naruto's; Naruto was first taken aback by this instantanous action but closed his eyes too and let it happen. They continued as their tongues entered eachother mouth's and battled to dominance. The lavender and blond haired couple stopped for air, "Mmm, chocalate," Hinata said as she licked her lips.

"So bold are we?" Naruto said smiling as she did too, he put her down and hugged her. "So how are you, my hime?"

"Even better now that you are here," she said as they continued to talk. He told her about Masami and Takeshi causing her to laugh and say it was cute. "Mind taking us to the Hyuuga Clan Building?"

"We are already there!"

"?" she was unsure but he reactivated his **Crimson Speed Seal** and they were instantaneously there. Hiashi was meditating outside but out of nowhere, a sonic boom was heard causing him to open his eyes. Once they opened, he was staring at Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze carrying his daughter. "Namikaze-san."

"Just Naruto please, Hyuuga-sama. I hate formalities," he said as he bowed. Hiashi was rather surprised at Naruto's respect for him. When he last saw the blond (5 years ago) he could barely even give a damn for authority or his superiors. Naruto was always strong, but Hiashi never had the chance to meet him after his performance in the Jounin Exams.

For once, Hiashi felt that he could respect Naruto and that Hinata had found a good possible husband. "Thank you getting Hinata home...at 2 PM in the evening."

"No, I actually came here to ask you if I could take Hinata to dinner," he asked. Hinata got closer to Naruto as he put his hand around her waist, she gave her father a pleading look.

Hiashi thought and sighed, "Alright, what time?"

"9:15 PM," Naruto firmly stated.

"Have her back by 11:30 or else," he said raising his finger, "There will be consequences."

Naruto was afraid of few things: his mother, no ramen for over a week, finding out Sasuke was alive, etc. But Hiashi almost rivaled his fear of Kushina. Naruto nodded at Mach 3, "Good, you are welcome to use our training grounds for practice or you may wander around the village together. Keep her safe Naruto-san."4

Hiashi walked off sighing about how simple things used to be before. As they became along, Hinata had a suggestion, "Want to spar?"

"Sure," Naruto agreed as they entered into opposite sides of the small sparring stage. "Let's make this interesting, loser buys lunch?"

"How about the loser has to do anything the winner says, but it doesn't have to be right away. Like a undeniable IOU."

"Sure," they positioned themselves and began a countdown, "San, Ni, Ich. HAJIME!" they both yelled as they charged.

Naruto attempted right palm hit, but stopped mid way and threw a left one. The Hyuuga Heir dodged and swiped his legs, causing him to fall but he used his hand to stabilize himself as he landed back. "You've gotten faster, Hinata-chan."

"I've taken some tips from Gai and Lee about using weights along with some training from Tsunade-sama," Hinata smashed her fist into the ground. It stayed the same for a second, but cracked a bit and suddenly erupted. Naruto was stuck between them thinking with white eyes, _'How and why would Baa-chan do this.'_

"I've got you now!" Hinata stated as she attempted a finishing strike. He closed it, suddenly burst of chakra surged from Naruto as the rock was flown back allowing the blond's body and limbs to gain freedom and catch Hinata's leg.

He pulled on Hinata's leg and entrapped it with his left arm while holding a kunai to her neck. "I win, hime."

Hinata stared at him for a few seconds before kissing him, it last a few seconds before Naruto let his guard down, letting Hinata steal his kunai and hold it against his neck, "No, I win," Naruto also looked behind him to see another Hinata.

"Guess I'm not the only one with a high proficiency of clones. I yield," he stated in defeat. Even though Hinata had won, they both knew how much Naruto held back. IF this was an all out, the village would have been destroyed or they could have killed each other. "So what do you want?"

Hinata thought for a bit, "Hmm, I think I'll use it later. Want to get lunch, I have just the place in mind."

"Okay, is there anyone else coming along with us?" Naruto asked.

"Ino and Kiba," Hinata stated as they walked to the clan exit. "Kiba should be at home and Ino is at her flowershop."

After around 20 minutes, they all met up at a rather well known location to Naruto: Ichiraku Ramen. Upon seeing the name, the blond fell to his knees, "I-I-I've returned to heaven!"

"Naruto will be Naruto," Kiba said laughing as Akamaru barked at him while Ino and Hinata shook theur heads.

They walked inside and got on the stool, Ayame walked to them to collect their orders but couldn't close as she laid eyes on Naruto. "N-N-N-Na-"

"It's Naruto, Ayame nee-chan," he said smiling.

"DAD!"Ayama called out to get her father.

Teuchi walked out with a bucher knife, it dropped when his eyes too looked upon the blond, "Naruto?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Naruto casually said in his usual energetic attitude, "So what's everyone getting?"

Ino ordered Vegetable Ramen, Kiba with four Fish, Hinata with Chicken, and Naruto with 30 Miso...of course. Ayame collected their order and left to assist her father in the cooking. The four shinobi talked until the food arrived, "So Naruto, didn't you come here during the Jounin Exams?" Kiba asked giving Akamaru a treat.

"Same, I thought you couldn't resist their ramen," Ino stated knowing the sun-kissed blond very very well.

"The 5 years were ABSOLUTE HELL! Not just the ramen because imouto and kaa-chan can't cook, but the training was brutal. IN the end it was worth it. Besides, Ero-Kenshi teaching me to cook, I came here last year under a **henge** because if the villagers saw me. Well, they would get mad, piss me off, and I would kill one or two...hundred," he whispered the last part but everyone heard it and laughed.

"Enough about me," Naruto said as he shook his head, "Tell me about what you guys did. I barely got to catch up in detail last we met."

Kiba went first, "Well, Akamaru began to grow around a year after you left, so I began to train a lot more. Kakshi denied training to Sasuke so I asked him if he could train me. First it was mental control then chakra nature and build up. Eventually, I learned the **Chidori** , **Raikiri** , and implemented my style with **Lightning Release** , as you saw during the Exams."

"The cyclops is a lazy perv, but hell of a shinobi and teacher," Naruto comented knowing first hand of Kakashi's training. They, together, created the **Dual Chidori** and **Raikiri**.

"My turn I guess," Ino stated, "After you left, we all found our own individual teachers. Hinata and I shared Anko as ours."

Hinata shuddered, "She left us alone in the Forest of Death for a full month. Even though it thought us to rely on our senses instead of others, it got difficult at times. Especially for Ino."

"Hey! We both didn't shower for a month, by precious hair was stained until we found that waterfall," Ino said while petting her hair like a cat, "And don't even get us started on food."

"So what was your training like, because I think we all have had our own hells," Kiba requested.

Naruto winced remembering, "I was trained by a demon, my crazed mother, sadistic uncle, and Uzushio Combat Corps. I actually ended up joining them," Naruto rolled up his sleeve to show a kanji for 'Honor' with 3, vertical lines under it, four 5-point stars above it, and 398 to the left, "The lines mean the number of years active, they are added every year. The stars show my rank, everyone starts out with a singe 4-point, then 2, 3, 4, 5 finally receiving a 5 point; the final is three 6-point. And the 398 is the amount of people I have 'taken care of' within my years of service."

 _'Do not fuck with Naruto,'_ everyone thought.

Finally the ramen arrived. Naruto inhaled his first bowl by the time everyone had gotten their hands on a pair of chop sticks. Even though Ino preferreferd to eat home cooked meals, she did like the ramen. Kiba didn't care as long as it was edible. Hinata was like a mix of Ino and Kiba when it came to food, though she despised spices.

"So, where were you all these years, my boy?" Teuchi asked walking out with his daughter, asking Naruto as he finished bowl after bowl.

"Well, after the battle I had with teme, I was bleeding out. My uncle Kenshin found me and recovered me, while Kakashi found Sasuke. I was presumed dead as you know but I survived and trained for several weeks with Oji who took me to Uzushio, birthplace of the Uzumaki Clan. There I met my twin sister, Masami and my mother, Kushina," Naruto explained.

"Of course, where else could you're Uzumaki clan name come from," Teuchi realized.

Naruto continued, "In Uzushio, I trained in ninjutsu, my family kenjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and various kinjutsu. Some involved a certain demon sealed inside me," Naruto flashed his velvet slits at Teuchi and Ayame. Teuchi was unfazed while Ayame was entirely surprised. It turned out, that Teuchi never told Ayame because he didn't want her to judge Naruto. "With the Kyuubi, I learned to control his chakra but it came with a blood lust, that was usually sorted out with Black Ops missions when I joined the Uzushio Combat Corps and standard B, A, S, and SS rank missions. And here I am, known as the Kyuubi Incarnate, Prince of Uzushio, the Crimson Cyclone, Bloody Storm, etc."

"Damn, and I thought I needed a break from ANBU," Ayame said sighing.

Teuchi looked at her slightly hurt, "You said you quit because you wanted to help me with the restraunt."

"That and you 'Get Rich Quick' schemes," Ayame replied slightly annoyed.

They finished up and Naruto paid because he did eat a good majority while leaving a tip enough to cause Teuchi to pass out. Kiba and Ino left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone, "So I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely," Naruto confirmed as he disappeared via **Flying Thungergod** , but as he did he gave Hinata a wink that sent her heart fluttering.

* * *

Naruto had taken four showers, restyled his hair seven times, redressed nine times, and cussed out Kurama fifty-two times. He had finally settled on white tuxedo jacket, a light blue dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top, and white pants. His hair was neatly brushed but slightly spiky, instead of the usual slicked back he did on special occasions. On his arm was a storage seal that he made which held his twin katana and some shuriken incase things went wrong, which they did. He arrived at the Hyuuga District to pick up Hinata, he received some looks that ranged from suspicious to dangerous to jealous.

Naruto rang the door bell and within a few seconds, the door opened. But instead of Hiashi or one of the branch members, Naruto didn't see who it was until he looked down to see Hanabi, "Yes?"

"Uhh, I'm here to pick up Hinata," as Naruto spoke Hanabi was chewing bubble gum and looked at him for a few minutes, making the blond uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back," she went inside and brought her father.

"Ah Naruto-san, please come in," Hiashi insisted. Naruto refused politely at first, but came inside and sat on the couch with Hanabi who continued to chew gum while Hiashi went into a room.

"So, you're the guy dating my sister," Hanabi popped the bubble she made with her gum using her tongue, "You don't seem like much. Are you a Shinobi?"

"Yes, do you go to the academy?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, "So do you have a name? Because I'm sure I would have heard of you if you were a good Shinobi."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"The Fourth Hokage's son?" Naruto nodded, "Never heard of you."

The blond anime fell, she knew he was Minato's son but not anyone else, "Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? Kyuubi Incarnate? Demon of the Whirlpool?

Hanabi shook her head, once she saw Naruto irritated face she just lost it laughing, "I'm just messing with you! Gosh, I know who you are, I just can't believe you fell for it!"

As irritated he was before, his annoyance had doubled but Naruto let it go and also laughed, "You did good pipsqueak," he taunted.

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" the young Hyuuga squealed.

Naruto smirked, "Did I hit a nerve...pipsqueak?"

Hanabi's face was fuming, she was about to speak but Hiashi coughed before the vulgar words that she had in her mouth exited. "Once again, by 11:30 PM..."

Hinata appeared behind Hiashi and walked into appearance wearing a white dress. Its was cut at the bottom, reavealing some of her left leg and crested with white and light blue pearls around her waist and the dress material near her neck.

Needless to say, the blond was at a loss of words, "H-H-H..."

"The illiterate is trying to say that you look stunning nee-chan," Hanabi said rolling her eyes at Naruto.

Said boy recomposed himself, "Shall we?" he held out his hand.

"We shall," Hinata accepted and walked out the door, hold eachother's hands.

Once they left, Hanabi jumped on the couch lying on her back opening her magazine, "You know, they'll be late," she flipped to a new page.

While walking back to his room, Hiashi sighed, "I know. You think your mother and I always followed the rules?"

* * *

The couple walked through the streets of Konoha attracting quite the attention for the opposite gender. Some civilians glared at Naruto in anger and/or disgust but he ignored them, holding back the feeling of activating his crimson slit eyes that would cause them to attack him, which would then allow him 'self-defense.' He may have feared the villagers in the past, but now...now he could no would easily kill them if he was threatened. Kenshin, Minato, Kushina, and Masami made sure that Naruto kept his emotions in check or else too much anger and corruption from **Chaotic Chakra** could give spawn to a whole new amount of problems.

After the looks they finally arrived at the _Emerald Garden_. "Table for two under Namikaze," Naruto said as the greeter looked through the guest list.

"Ah, Namikaze-sama! This way please," he guided them upstairs to what seemed to be a couples-only section. There they were seated at a candle-lit round table that was lightly covered in lavender petals. "You waiter will be hear shortly."

 _'I guess some of the villagers and Konoha residence aren't out for my blood,'_ Naruto thought as he followed the guide with Hinata.

"I knew you were so romantic, but this is beyond," Hinata said as she looked out the window to get a direct view of Hokage Mountain. The restaurant was on the high grounds of the southern districts allowing them a more than pleasant view of the entire village. And above it all, were the stars spectacularly lit with the moon glowing silver as its light shined upon them.

"I took some tips from my dad," Naruto shrugged as he looked through the menu.

"How is your family?" Hinata asked.

"Alright, constantly busy but fine. Yours?" the blond replied putting down his menu.

Hinata also put down hers, "Same, Hanabi's been training alot more to impress the clan but tou-san has been strangely quiet and shut himself off. He's being himself, but..."

"Isn't fully responding to his surroundings," Naruto finished; by the time he did, the waiter and arrived to collect their orders. He left once the couple gave him their desired dishes. ***not going through this ordering section because I'm tired of researching food***.

Naruto and Hinata continued to talk about themselves, life since the Sound's 2nd Invasion, their missions, etc. "There was this one time around 3 weeks after the Invasion, this gossip news reporter tried to find dirt on me because people wanted to know more about me, whether it was good or bad. She teamed up with Sakura who was apparently still pissed at me about killing Sasuke and almost spread lies about me until Masami told me. It was a hell of an argument when I got to their office in Kumo."

Hinata laughed, "Fortunately that doesn't happen to me but I do have lots of guys try to hit on me."

"Like wise with girls," Naruto said shuddering.

Their conversation continued until Hinata pointed out something, "I know this is rather secretive, but what happened to Oto. I know you like wiped it out but can you tell me what happened?"

Naruto sighed, not in annoyance but in slight frustration because..."To be honest, I don't fully know. All I remember is sending a letter to Oto warning them of my attack. With Uzushio's and Suna's help, we set up a camp of sorts that temporarily housed the villagers and people who wanted to leave it. Uzushio was still only 30% filled with people so they were escorted there through **Reverse Summoning** and mentally screened to see if they would betray the village. This prevented the loss of innocent lives, but after I literally busted through Oto's gates and killed a few hundred Oto shinobi everything went black. I remember waking up on the ground surrounded by white fire. But, neither or Kurama can create it so we aren't sure what happened, and what he does know he won't tell me. So then, he showed me his human form and because his the other half of his chakra was sealed inside tou-san, he copied his genetics and modified them to create a human body. He's basically the Yondaime with bloody red hair, slit eyes, and demonic chakra."

"Wow, you learn something new everyday I guess. So how's the training with your **Chaotic Chakra**?"

"I need to be an open field to fully train because, it gets me emotionally unstable. Its 10 times more difficult to master and toxic to people," Naruto summed up casually.

The Hyuuga smiled at him, "I'm sure you'll master it. You've accomplished to so much so far Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan," he replied grinning. By now, their dinner had arrived, steaming hot for Naruto, and crisp and cool for Hinata. They ate and continued their conversation. It was going all as planned, Naruto sighed in relief/

" **Kit, did you place the ring in the dessert?** " Kurama asked him inside his head.

 _'Yeah, here it is_ , _'_ Naruto responded as the waiter brought one last plate of food. It was Hinata's favorite: Glazed Cinnamon Rolls.

Hinata gasped, "How did you know, I absolutely love Cinnamon Rolls!"

"Because you are my girlfriend and I love you and I hope you love me more than Cinnamon Rolls," he joked at the last bit.

She gave Naruto a sincere look and thanked him, they both grabbed forks and prepared to eat it. What Hinata didn't know was that on her side of the food was a ring. It had a gold band encrusted with light blue diamonds and the main jem was a large lavender amethyst. Naruto had personally dug up, refined, and built the ring and its jems. Inside the band it was engraved, 'To one and only eternally loved soul mate'. He watched in anticipation as Hinata's fork closed in on the dessert. It got ever closer and closer.

"Hey SOCHI!" Someone said. Naruto and Hinata looked to the left to see Kushina and Minato on a table nearby.

 _'Fucking hell. Is it this freaking hard to find the perfect moment to propose!'_ he mentally cursed.

The blond's parents walked over to see their son having a rather romantic dinner; as Kushina talked with Hinata, Minato saw the look on Naruto's face.

 _'Was he about to... oh jeez did we screw up,'_ Minato realized.

"No offense tou-san and kaa-san, but what are you doing her?" Naruto politely asked.

Kushina and Minto sighed in relief as the elder blond informed his son, "Well, I left Kenshin with my duties as Uzukage so we could take a break. It sure is nice to get some fresh ait and be back in Konoha even though they did try to you know, kill you, sochi."

He nodded at his answer, "Is Masami here?" Naruto asked.

"No, she went to Yami to meet Takeshi and see if he could be loaned to Uzushio. She'll be back in 2 days," Kushina answered.

"Well its getting late, we all go home. Plus, I promised Hiashi-sama that Hinata-chan would be back in time," Naruto activated his **Crimson Speed Seal** and carefully extracted the ring. He did it so fast that no one noticed, but what people did see was him run out with Hinata in his arms bridal-style.

"That boy..." Minato shook his head smiling.

"He's your son," Kushina said getting her purse.

"Don't forget," Minato paid the check, "He is your son too."

[With Hinata and Naruto]

Many people exclaimed as they say a flurry of red lightning bolt across the village and to the Hyuuga District, "I hope you had a wonderful time, Hinata-chan," Naruto put her down.

"It was fun, but I never got to have dessert," the Hyuuga pouted.

"Alright, close your eyes," the Hyuuga did as she was instructed, "Open them," once they were open, Naruto was holding the Cinnamon Rolls in a to-go-box.

Hinata gave him a 'Really' look, "You know that's not what I mea-"

Naruto interrupted her by smashing his lips upon hers and putting his hands behind around her hips. She responded by putting her hands on his chest and grinding her chest on his slightly. He pulled away and blurred out to appeared 5 feet from her. She was annoyed by this, "You know, its bad to leave a girl unsatisfied."

"Yeah, but it's better to keep her wanting more," he gave her a hair flip and another heart-fluttering wink.

She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, "You're..."

"3 minutes early, good night tou-san," she finished, _'I wonder why Naruto looked so strangely when his parents found us. I mean, its not like we are hiding anything. Did they interrupt something?'_

She switched into her night-wear and thought about it all night until she fell asleep. The couple dreamed about each other and what the future held for them.

* * *

[Unknown Location-One Week Later]

It was a dark room, the pipes were visible, bloodstains on the walls, it reeked of sweat and iron. One flickering light shined on the seemingly infinite darkness, it showed a raven-haired teen with pale eyes meaning signifying he was blind. He was in intense pain, breathing heavily, but remaining strong. Around his neck was a Yami headband, and the Akima clan symbol (an image of fire split in half, one side white and one side black). His clothes were in tatters as his his well-built chest was covered in lacerations, cuts, bruises, puctures, and burn marks. His face also had deep cuts along with a busted lip, a bleeding bruise on his forehead, and blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

The door infront of him opened as a man with pale skin, long black hair, and green slit eyes walked into the room. "How are you today, Takeshi-kun?"

"Fuck. YOU!" Takeshi spit blood on the man's face.

"Kukuku," he wiped it off and slapped Takeshi, "Is that anyway to talk to Orochimaru of the Sannin. And especially, your former master?"

"You're no master of mine anymore, you bastard!" he replied angrily.

"You know what I want, tell me and this will all end," Orochimaru brought out a cart of instruments: Scapels, knives, scissors, red hot irons, etc.

The Akima's pigmentless eyes glared at the Sannin practically screaming murder, "GO TO HELL!"

Orochimaru grabbed a scapel and sliced into Takeshi's torso. The teen screamed intensly and the blade almost touched his ribs. The Sannin then grabbed a cleaver and used it like a comb against Takeshi's skin, it peeled bloodily. "AH ARGH!"

"You can end your suffering!" Orochimaru insisted, "You can end this and I will teach you to truely master the power that you withhold."

"Go fuck yourself," Takeshi replied not giving up.

His screams echoed throughout the compound as he was tortured for days on end, it was day 8 so far and didn't seemed to stop anytime soon. Those screams never stopped. Day through day of torture, Takeshi's sable hair turned snowy white.

* * *

 **Yes Sasuke is alive, you'll learn soon. BTW, Sakura is still alive because only in the Dark Ending was she tortured and killed. And I will write an omake about the reporter thing with Sakura. I got the white hair thing from Tokyo Ghoul and you'll see how Takeshi turns out. He won't be a villain, but interesting. But for the naruhina fans, I have a lemon ready but I need the author of it to approve it. Review, PM, an Chill! DM OUT!**


	8. Akima Rescue Mission

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF A PERCENTAGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIME EXCEPT MY OC.**

* * *

Another usual day in Konoha; Naruto woke up regularly, brushed his teeth, dressed in civilian clothing, ate breakfast, etc. It had been almost a month since Naruto had first attempted to propose to Hinata. His other attempts were all disrupted by his parents or his friends. Even though they would be happy, he just wanted a nice, quiet, and romantic proposal. On his second attempt, they went to a picnic on a waterfall. But as Naruto brought out the rings, Lee popped out of nowhere saying he was to climb up and down the waterfall 200 times withing half an hour. His third, sixth, and eighth attempts were interrupted by mission requests. When you're one of the strongest Shinobi to exist, many people would pay top dollar for your services.

"How's it going Izumo?" Naruto asked greeting the gate guard.

"Good, you wanna wake up Kotetsu? I like it when he freaks out." Izumo chuckled.

Naruto shrugged walking over to Izumo's partner and wrapped him in ninja wire. "You wanna do the honors?"

Izumo smiled evilly as Naruto handed him a seal. The guard put it on the ninja wire and smeared his blood over it; in a matter of seconds, the crackling of electricity was heard. Kotetsu suddenly jumped up in pain. "You bastard *shock* aga- *shock*-in!"

They were rolling on the floor as Kotetsu was being shocked by 15 milliamps. Slightly painful, but not harmful for a shinobi. "Let _*shock*_ me out _*shock*_!"

Naruto finally got up laughing, cut the wire, and took it off of Kotetsu's person. He rolled his wrists and kicked his legs in the air to get feeling back to his limbs, "Doesn't that shock you? Oh wait, you're a jinchuuriki."

"So I little messenger falcon told me that your sis is coming back today," Izumo clarified.

Naruto nodded but suddenly his face began to slightly sullen and took a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Kotetsu asked.

"I don't know," Naruto was just taken aback by a feeling, "I feel like something bad is gonna happen or already has."

"You think it involves your sister," Kotetsu asked to be hit in his gut by Izumo.

"Hey, drop it. You know he's worried sick. She's been gone for like a month," Izumo scolded. Kotetsu muttered 'yeah yeah' as he nursed his stomach.

Naruto sensed a strong chakra signature and looked beyond the gates to see a silhouette. It was as clear as day to who it was, so by instinct he ran there. Not with his speed seal, by his own two feet which was still abnormally fast for a human, even though he wasn't pure human anymore. The figure was his sister looking on the ground, but here eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

The male Uzumaki embraced his twin and then saw here eyes, "What's wrong, where have you been, Kaa-san, Tou-san, and I have been worried sick."

She cried in his shoulder, Naruto didn't know why but he hushed her and slightly stroked her hair trying to calm her down. This was strange for him, _'Masami has never cried before. What the hell happened?'_

With his embrace and **Flying Thundergod Seal** , they disappeared to the Namikaze estate.

* * *

[Namikaze Estate (why do some people think that there's no such thing as a Namikaze clan?) ]

Kushina handed Masami a cup of her favorite comfort drink, hot chocolate. "What happened, Masami?" her mother asked very concerned as Minato and Naruto sat down with her.

The younger twin struggled to speak, "I-It's T-T-Takesh-shi..."

Minato's and Naruto's chakra instantly skyrocketed. Naruto's fox cloak began to materialize as his eyes turned to red slits and fire danced on his arms. Minato's chakra spiraled around his arms and electricity around him.

"No wait," Masami calmed them, "He didn't do anything."

"Calm down you two!" Kushina yelled at her husband and son who's chakra still stayed high but de-materialized.

Masami sniffled as she explained, "So when I went to visit Yami, the Kurokage told me that Takeshi was out on a mission. I waited but two days later, his squadron came back. Twelve left the village, but only three came back."

She lost it and began to cry again, "They were ambushed by rogue nin. Takeshi is presumed KIA," she cried into her mother's arms.

Naruto suddenly realized an important detail, "That's impossible!"

Everyone else was confused, "What do you mean, nii-san."

The blonde teen explained, "I left my **Flying Thundergod** mark on him. Mine as you know, uses my demonic chakra which I can telepathically sense. If he was killed then I wouldn't feel it. But I can feel him."

"You mean..." Masami clarified wiping her eyes and getting up.

Minato finished for her, "Takeshi is still alive!"

Naruto instanty went to his room and came back in his shinobi attire, "Where do you think you are going," Kushina asked him.

"I'm going to ask Tsunade-baa-chan if she can let us go on a recovery mission," Naruto clarified as closed the door.

* * *

[Hokage's Office]

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"WHY?!" Naruto was outraged, he too slammed his fist on her desk.

"Because I know the effects of the **Flying Thundergod** jutsu. The greater the distance, the more chakra used up. Even your great reserves could be drained easily by the jumps forward and back. Plus even if you were to make it, what about your teammates; depending on the distance you could be weakened. Along with the distance, you will also use chakra on the more massed traveled," she told him, "I'm sorry Naruto, but it's impossible and I will not risk Uzushio's heir to save one person."

"It's possible! I can use an altercation of the **Reverse Summon** my teammates by barely using any chakra at all. From there on, I'll use some of my stored chakra seals and bring us all back," Naruto explained. Tsunade was not even fazed by the idea and still disagreed.

"Please Baa-chan. I don't give a shit about my position or title. I will take full responsibility for my actions. If you won't do it for me, then please, please do it for Masami," he begged her.

Tsunade finally sighed agreeing, "Fine but this is the last favor I will owe you and I get to pick your teammates."

Naruto almost tackled Tsunade, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he pecked her cheek and flashed away.

 _'That boy...'_

* * *

[West Gates]

"Has anyone been debriefed on our mission?" a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick asked as she appeared at the gates.

"Not at all," a teenage girl with platinum blonde hair and wearing a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt with mesh armour on her elbows and knees replied.

"Wait, you're saying that Ino, you, and Kakashi are out here for a mission that we don't even know about!" another woman with spiky purple hair that looked like a pineapple. She wore a mesh suit that fitted around her curves with a tan coat, purple belt, orange skirt, and light grey shin guards.

Suddenly Naruto flashed out of nowhere, "Alright everyone I've gathered here to-"

"Cut the talk hotstuff, get to the point," Anko unprofessionally interrupted.

Naruto blushed before speaking again, "I am going to travel to an asset that we have to return. He could be anywhere from 5 feet to 500 kilometers from here. Once I am there, you all will be **Reverse Summoned** by this," Naruto summoned a large red container the size of a hot tub and 5 foot deep.

"I'm borrowing this from the Toad Sages, so please try not to break it. Also, I need your blood here," he handed them each a seal and they put a drop of their blood on it. Naruto then put the tags together and made the tiger seal, the papers merged. "Once there, we may have company, be ready for anything."

"Who are we getting?" Ino asked.

"My sister's boyfriend and maybe my brother-in-law," Naruto replied, "Godspeed."

Kakashi gave one of his uncommon laughs, "We all know that you have that," Naruto smiled and flash away.

* * *

[Unknown Location]

As his body remateriallized, he appeared in a dark room dimly lit by a small lamp. He doubled over and huffed as an intense pressure built on his chest, "That wasn't too bad..." he gasped.

" **You dumbass**..." Kurama insulted. Naruto mentally flipped him off.

The blonde got up and what he saw, horrified him as a shinobi, person, soldier, and jinchuuriki. It was Takeshi's bloody form; he was covered in stab marks, burns, slashes, cuts, and puctures. His eyes were swollen and black while having blood dripping from them. His black shirt was in tatters along with his flak vest. But the strangest part was his hair, it had become white. He knew of people getting white hair from stress, but never to this degree.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ," one clone appeared and untied Takeshi's tortured form as the original went outside.

Behind the doors were two guards; the one on the left was too late to react as Naruto put his arm against his throat and forced it up breaking his neck and the one on the right was on the ground with a bloody nose from the force of the door on which Naruto had opened. The teen grabbed him by his throat and broke his neck. "Alright that's enough space, **Art of Reverse Summoning**!"

Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, and Kakashi Hatake instantly appeared from the smoke each with holding a kunai or some shuriken.

"Oh what is that smelll?" Ino cringed as she closed her nose.

"Blood, sweat, and burned skin," Anko summed up sighing in delight.

"We gotta get out of here," the clone clarified as he walked out with Takeshi in his arms.

Yugao was examining the killed guards, "Guys, these are Oto-nin..."

"How is that possible?" Kakashi exclaimed as he looked at Naruto who was mystified as well. "Naruto destroyed Oto!"

"If they are here than that mean..." Naruto gasped, "Orochimaru is alive."

Anko went from neutral mad to raging mad, "That fucking pedo twat will not stay dead!"

"We really have to get out of here!" the clone said as they ran forward. "Anko, hows your mark?"

She placed her hand on her neck, it slightly stung but not burned, "He's not near here, but if in this facility. This place must be huge!"

Naruto closed his eyes and gathered his chakra to them, they glowed emerald as he opened them. Using his emotion echolocation ability, he got a accurate read on the size of the compound, "It is, we're on the 2nd floor right now. Kakashi, do you know **Dragon Fire Jutsu**?" Naruto asked him.

The silver-haired man nodded, they both stood back several feet before making the same seals, " **Fire Release: Dragon Fire**!" A massive surge of heat formed from their mouths forming dragons. The flaming beasts rushed up and melted the layers of the hide out creating a more than big enough opening for them to escape. "You guys go! I'll hold them off, we'll meet later, heal Takeshi until then Ino!"

"Large Fracture in Zone F. Code Red, all men to defense positions!" an intercom spoke.

They jumped up and an army of Narutos' hold off the scurrying enemy shinobi; they all began to concentrate wind chakra on they arms which created a high pitch sound as it rotated, " **Wind Release: Rasen Shurike Barrage**!"

45 or so **Rasen Shuriken** were directed at the incoming Oto-nin and expanded taking out 5 or 7 at a time. Naruto expected there to be around 30 attack but it was almost 250. Ino and Kakashi carried Takeshi out as Yugao and Anko fended of some of the incoming Oto-nin who attempted to stop them. Once they reached grouund level, they were surrounded by grassy fields, "Are we in the Grass Country?"

"Possibly," Kakashi responded to Anko's question.

"What about Naruto? He can't take them all with his chakra levels. He's only reached half his reserves once before!" Ino said worrying for her teammate.

Kakashi looked at her and sighed, he'd been in this positon before, "We should go ba-"

"What are you waiting for, get out of here!" a clone of Naruto's appeared and spoke before dispelling, "I can take care of myself. If you think your're abandoning me Kakashi-sensei, you're not. Just GO!"

Yugao now took command, "You heard him, move out and get some cover!"

* * *

[Back with Naruto]

What had been three floors of a compound was now a destroyed floor with rock and rubble covering it. In the middle was Naruto with bloody katanas in hand and slightly huffing as more Oto-nin surrounded him, "Is that all you weak bastards have?"

Another wave charged at him, Naurto jumped up and weaved seals for a basic water/lightning jutsu combo he had learned, " **Water Release: Raging Waves**!"

Water rushed out of Naruto's mouth and onto the nin as they prepared for his descend to the ground. But as Naruto did drop, he made seals for another jutsu, " **Lighting Release: Chidori Current** ," Electricity surged around his body and through the water as it came into contact. Many of the Oto-nin perished instantly from it's high voltage.

"C'mon he's just one man," an Oto Jounin yelled as he tried to rally more of his troops.

"Stay back, he's mine," Naruto's ears perked at the familiarity of this voice. As the nin cleared, the figure was a pale teenage boy with raven hair. He wore dark blue pants, a open, long-sleeved white shirt, purple rope belt, and black arm guards that covered his forearms. His eyes were as dark as obisdian and he was Naruto's height while having a katana on his back waist.

He was a dead ringer for someone that Naruto knew all to well, "Sasuke."

Naruto couldn't focus on how he was alive right now, he had to regroup with his team after fending off the enemy, "Welcome back to the land of the living!"

"What are you talking about, Namikaze?" the teen said narrowing his eyes.

This caused Naruto to chuckle, "Oh this is too rich. I'm guessing Orochimaru isn't telling you everything is he? That stupid excuse for a shinobi..."

"Don't you dare insult Orochimaru-sama," within speeds that were fast for even Naruto, he unsheathed his katana and slashed at Naruto who formed an X-Block.

They struggled to gain the upper hand, "Not bad, Sasuke..." the blonde grunted as he was on par with Naruto's strength.

"What are you waiting for, kill him!" an Oto-nin yelled at his teammates. The shinobi started to charge at Naruto who seemed to be preoccupied by Sasuke, seemed to be. Almost on last second, Naruto pushed of Sasuke and made a **Rasengen** but expanded it with his left hand as it enveloped his body, " **Rasengan Dome**!"

All efforts to pierce the dome were in vain but Naruto could feel the rotation slowing meaning it wouldn't last long, _'One last chance, but it's going to be overkill_...'

" **Fire Release: Dragon Fire** ," once again,the flames out and added to the dome surrounding it in fire before swirling up into the sky. The Oto shinobi mocked his jutsu, deeming it ineffective but little did they know that it was one of Naruto's most devastating jutsu that could wipe out an entire Shinobi Village.

The sky darkened as Cumulonimbus clouds formed and merged creating a sheet of dark grey over the battle. A drizzle of rain fell on them and quickly turned slightly violent. Naruto stopped his **Rasengan Dome**. Naruto raised both his arms causing a small bolt of harmless lightning to surround them. The Jinchuuriki closed his hands into a fist and slammed them down, " **KIRIN**!"

Within the shroud of grey, a form of lightning appeared. A fox looking beast made completely of natural electricity charged by the friction of the clouds. Upon Naruto's command, it crashed down upon the area within a mere fraction of a fraction of a second creating whole new meaning to the word 'annihilation.'

All the shinobi, including Sasuke were instantaneously disintegrated upon the mere presence of the lightning inches away from them. Naruto barely made it out and flashed out as soon as he closed his hand and reappeared infront of Kakashi panting heavily. They were in a plain 1 kilometer away from the base where Ino was healing Takeshi while Kakashi was wrapping some gauze around his arm, while Anko and Yugao idly stood.

"Naruto you're burned!" Ino yelled. 80% of his left arm was scorched, some of the top left of his face, and the clothes on his back were burned while the sickly black flesh replaced his skin. It was now that his adrenaline wore off and he began a string of cursing as the pain kicked in.

"Just get my fucking scroll in the 3rd loop on my pants," he screamed in pain. Yugao grabbed his scroll and put it close to Naruto's right hand where he bit his thumb, smeared the blood across the paper, and gripped on the paper as red, black, silver, and emerald chakra flowed up his arm and to his torso and head. He stood up breathing less heavily but still in endurable pain, "Grab on," he put his hand in the middle of the group.

Everyone grabbed onto some non-damaged part off Naruto while Kakashi grabbed onto Kakashi. As they flashed back to the hospital, Anko thew up, "Aww that is WAY worse than any amount of sake I've drank..."

"We need help here!" Yugao called out as the nursed gathered. Anko was slightly nausious, Kakashi was tired, and Yugao was just fine. Takeshi was rushed to the ER while Naruto was too but his chakra was way to low, even for him. His healing slowed down to human levels from his reserves as a fail switch to not kill him by using his chakra for healing.

* * *

[Naruto's Hospital Room]

"I hate hospitals..." Naruto groggily spoke to himself as he woke up in sore pain. He was in the Konoha Hospital's blue patient shirt and pants.

" **Kit, you have ONE DAMN JOB. DON'T DIE** ," Kurama was definitely mad, " **HOW HARD COULD IT BE**?!"

Naruto lied on his stomach as the skin to his back was covered by gauze, bandages, cotton, and alot of ointment. Someone walked in and cut the gauze, "Hey what are yo-" the Namikaze's words were cutoff by the soothing feeling of the person's hands. This person's massage was like being in a bed of angel feathers.

Suddenly the soothing feeling stopped and they pressed harshly on Naruto's back wounds. Needless to say, the teenage shinobi jerked up in pain, "OW! Why the hel-"

As his eyes focused on the person, he knew he was in deep shit. Naruto was eye-to-eye with an angry Hinata Hyuuga with her Byakugan active. As Naruto tried to back away, he suddenly realized his position in a bed. "You went on a mission with a higher chance of your death that chances of you completing it and didn't even say good bye to me? And without the one tool that could've prevented your current condition?"

"H-H-Hinata, I can explain, I was in a ru... she silenced him by bringing out his claymore, _Soul Judgement_. Naruto was usure how she could hold the claymore without being burned by hellfire but was answered by a demonic chuckled from his subconscious. Her eyes looked like an inferno as she told Naruto to grab it as he grasped the hilt. As red, silver, and emerald coloured chakra flowed from the sword and spiraled up Naruto's arm to his torso and head, all his woulds healed in matter of seconds. At the sight of Naruto's rapid regeneration, she pinned Naruto and crashed her lips upon his.

"I was so worried," they broke apart multiple times to speak.

"Sorry..."

"Baka," her hands fell from Naruto's face to his chest as he took of his shirt revealing some of his training scars prior to the Kyuubi Chakra altering his body. Her hands roaming through his well developed chest as Naruto's hands fell from her back and onto her hips. Hinata took off her shirt revealing her DD-breasts covered by a purple bra.

Before they could continue, someone with purple pineapple hair walked in, "Oh damn sorry," Instead of leaving, Anko just sat on one of the seats next to the hospital bed and looked at Hinata shirtless on top of Naruto who also was shirtless.

"What? If I can't join in then let me watch," she casually said.

"ANKO-SENSEI!" Hinata yelled.

Kakashi rushed in kunai in hand, "I heard someone yell..." his sentence came to a fading end as he too saw Hinata on top of Naruto, "Oh," he slightly giggled as he exited out of the room.

"Okay I don't see this scenario heading in the right destination," Naruto spoke.

Hinata nodded, "We should do this later," the Hyuuga got off Naruto slightly sad inside her hand and mad at her sensei.

"So I can join in next time?" the Specia Jounin asked happily.

"NO!" the couple yelled.

* * *

[Two Hours Later in the Operating Room #303]

Hinata had brought him extra clothes that consisted of a orange shirt T-shirt and black pants with an orange stripe along the leg sleeves with her special ointment that helps relax muscles soothing his muscle aches.

"Good to see you're alive," Tsunade told him as he walked into the OR's spectator booth.

He sat down looking at Takeshi's surgery, "Should I be worried that it seems like an everyday occurrence that shit like that happens to me?"

Tsunade smiled and replied, "I think you know your answer."

"You are right Baa-chan, its totally normal for everyone!"

She scoffed and they both looked at the surgery happen. Within an hour of them discussing some politics, one of the surgeons looked at the booth and gave them a thumbs up as everyone clapped. Tsunade then received a file from Shizune a few minutes. As Tsunade looked through it, her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"What's wrong?"

"You said your friend was born blind yes?"

Naruto nodded not sure where Tsunade was getting at, "Then why does it say his optic nerve was treated and is now fully functional?"

"What?" Naruto was shocked as he looked at the file looking over the notes, "This shouldn't be possible!"

"Check the next page," Tsunade casually told him.

The sun-kissed blonde checked the next page which had several photographs of Takeshi's neck. And on his neck was a black, 3 point star with a tomoe in between each point. "What the... this a curse mark!"

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's arms with a slight grip, "Naruto, you said that you wiped Orochimaru and Oto along with it. How does he have a curse mark that resembles Orochimaru's?!"

Naruto was at a loss of words and angry at himself even though he knew he wasn't sure how. Luckily, Masami ran into the room and looked at her brother, "He's going to be alright," he didn't tell Masami about the seal or his eyes.

Upon hearing that, the younger twin embraced her brother tightly letting out some tears of joy, "Thank you so much nii-san."

"I'm still sore from the lightning. Plus, a strong young woman like you shouldn't cry," he told her as her embrace loosened at bit.

"Thank you so mu-wait, what lightning?" she told him angry like Hinata.

"Well you see..." Naruto ran away at his normal speed causing a game of cat and dog between the two Namikaze. Even weakened, Naruto gave the word 'fast' a run for its money but nonetheless in his state, his sister caught him.

"WHAT. LIGHTNING?!" she shook her brother as his eyes were comically white from her shaking him. He explained about the mission involving lightning and skipped out the Oto-nin and Orochimaru for now. She kept shaking him telling him it was a stupid thing to do. Eventually, she stopped when Naruto's brains were almost scrambled, by then Takeshi was stabilized in the ICU.

After getting Naruto's bloodflow back to correction they walked to see Takeshi in the ICU. The sight slightly horified Masami, even as a shinobi; he was connected to several machines, had tubes going in and out of his arms, his eyes were bandaged around his head, there was a tube that put some fluids into his nose, his left arm, torso, and right knee had casts, and some deeply tightened bandages all around him. But most importantly, his raven hair was snowy white. The EKG was faint but he was very much alive.

The doctor walked into the room, "Ah Namikaze-sama! It's a pleasure to meet you both," he shook both of their hands.

"What's his condition?" Masami rushed and asked being a bit rude.

"His body was covered in lacerations, broken bones, and burns. He has a puctured lung that we patched up, his eyes were burned with an iron, and alot of many other things. Everything is in the file," the doctor told them.

Naruto hit himself in the head as he opened the file, he quickly sneaked the pictures of the curse seal into his pocket before he handed the file to Masami. She looked through it and the words brought tears to her eyes.

"Your friend here is currently in a medically induced coma, he was after all tortured for a month or so. Whatever information he had, he must have kept it. As much as it may hurt you, he endured so much for what he believed. He is lucky to be alive," the doctor commented as he checked the IV drip.

Masami walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek, his smooth skin had some cuts that began to heal. Her head and body bent down as she pressed her lips against his. They were soft and it felt strange that he didn't kiss back. But it changed when Naruto saw the EKG spike but not abnormally; his heart rate returned to a normal level as he kissed back and spoke one word, "...Masami..."

His hand met hers as he used it to guide it up to her cheek, her tears fell as she tilted her head to it, "How do you always know, Takeshi-kun?"

"You smell and taste like strawberries," he simply state as he spoke with some pain.

Naruto shook his head as the doctor chuckled. "I have no idea how your friend here is awake but I'm sure glad he is for your sake."

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Takeshi," Naruto said as he walked up.

"Naruto-san, you smell like ash..."

Said Namikaze sweat dropped as Masami giggled, "You must be famished, I'll get you some food," Naruto suggested as he left the room along with the doctor who went to request a nurse to exam and record the Akima's vitals.

When they were gone, Masami and Takeshi talked as the nurse came in; in the midst of their conversation, "Is it if I take off the badages around my eyes, they are a bit uncomfortable."

The nurse shrugged and said why not as Masami helped him unwrap them. As the materal came off, his eyes opened. But not like Masami expected them. His previous milky, pale eyes were now multi-ringed emerald and sea-green orbs that almost had a glowing hue to them. His eyes slightly fluttered as they adjsuted to the light, "M-Masami, I can see...is my Shiroshigan..." his hands went near his eyes.

"No," she said happily as she took his hands, "Your eyes are beautiful green."

Naruto walked in with a paper bag with a sandwich in it along with a carboard cup holder with 3 cups of soda, "What did I miss?" his eyes met Takeshi's.

"Not much," the green eyed teen replied.

Naruto put down the food and drinks then pretended to faint, Masami rolled her eyes as she flicked his forehead, "Oww!"

"You've gone through worse, nii-san." she plainly said as she returned to Takeshi's side and examined his eyes.

The doctor entered the room with nurse who had a clipboard. His hand glowed green as it went over Takeshi's eyes. "Optic Nerve damage fully healed and vision restored," his hand went on his chest, "And his punctured lungs are...fully healed?" The doctor examined the rest of Takeshi's being, "Extraordinary, he's healing at an accelerated rate. Not regeration but at a speed that is on par with the Uzumaki Clan."

The doctor's hand went on Takeshi's right neck, "What's this?" as his green chakra came into contact with the Curse Seal, the complete unexpected happened.

The Curse Seal went off, the seal expaned with a maze like pattern through out the right right side of his body and ended when half of his face was comsumed by the black markings. His left eye's scelera went from white to black as he shoved the doctor causing him to crash into the wall. Naruto then used his chakra to sharpen his nail and cut himself as he used his blood as ink. He wrote suppress with some extra support markings and slammed his palm on Takeshi's forehead.

Withing a few seconds, the markins turned crimson as they protruded back in to the seal while the white haired shinobi was unconsious...again.

"Guess the doctor is gonna need a doctor," Masami joked like her brother.

Naruto chuckled before looking at Takeshi, "Its gonna be a hell of a week..."

* * *

 **Sasuke isn't permanently dead fyi. This story, has now officially begun. The Prologue is over. Welcome to the Maelstrom Returns...**


	9. Ghosts from the Past

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF A PERCENTAGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIME EXCEPT MY OC.**

* * *

Fourteen people were gathered in a meeting room of sorts. Those people were Tsuande, Naruto, Kushina, Kakashi, Minato, Masami, Shizune, and the Clan Heads; Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaki Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, and Taichi Higurashi ( **Tenten's Father was never mentioned so I just gave him a name** ).

"Well we definately have a predicament on our hands," Tsunade summed up handing them a file.

Inoichi took the file along he sighed as he spoke, "I presume this mark is one of Orochimaru's..."

Taichi who was drinking water choked and pounded his hand on his chest. Chouza's hand came out of the bag of chips he put it away. Tsume began to snarl, Shikaki woke up, while Hiashi and Shibi remained calm.

"It its," Naruto confirmed for him, "But its not the usual one as you can see. Yesteday one of the doctors examined it but the mark reacted with his chakra and went live. It ended with the doctor buried within the walls and ironically needing a doctor."

Masami laughed as it was her joke, "We think this may be a new type, possibly one that protects its user instead of corrupt. Nii-san barely manage to reseal the mark but he awoke not remembering a thing."

"Troublesome..." Shikaki muttered.

"Its says here that he regained his sight. Is that true?" Hiashi asked.

Masami nodded, "On our mission to seal Moryu, his eyes were pale abut after recovering they turned green. His medical report said that the damage to his optic nerve was repaired, but we aren't sure whether this damage was pre-torture or a result post-torture."

"How is his condition?" Kakashi asked.

"Takeshi Akima is currently resting, he has recovered from his surgery but he has attained some damage to his spine that should heal," Shizune informed the silver-haired nin, "Whatever the mark did, it increased his healing rate."

"It sounds like Orochimaru did more good then bad do this kid," Tsume commented.

This angered Masami, "For your information...he was round-the-clock tortured for a month! How about we give you to Orochimaru and se if he gives you similar treatment then gives you the curse seal?"

"Is that a threat, gaki?" Tsume thundered as she stood up.

Masami stood up to with her eyes flaming (not literally), "Bring it on hag!"

"ENOUGH! You're both shinobi, act like it!" Minato yelled causing both of them to sit down and remain quiet.

"I'm not sure if Takeshi is the only problem here, Orochimaru is still alive. And with a good amount of man power at that," Kushina pointed out.

When they asked Naruto how this was possible he shook his head not knowing either how it was possible. He volunteered to let Inocichi go through his memories but they all knew that would risk corrupting him with **Yokai**. As a last ditch effort he pulled out his claymore, this jesture scared a few people but not as much as the next 4 words, "Rise Kyuubi no Kitsune..."

The red energy seperated from Naruto as it formed an altered version of Minato, " **Hiya**!"

Needless to say, even as some of the most well trained shinobi in the village, they freaked out. His mere presence emitted the violent feel of his dark chakra, Naruto's family were used to it but the others had strange images of bloodshed, violence, etc, "Kurama, please calm down you KI. We're not trying to freak them," Minato asked. The fox chuckled as the presence dissipated.

"Well I guess he isn't so bad," Tsume said as her ninken, Kuromaru, barked as if he was challenging the Fox Demon. Kurama looked at the dog and snarled slightly. The ninken instantly submitted and whined in defeat.

" **There, now I assume you want something from me**?"

Inoichi cleared his throat before speaking, "Well we would like to know about the Fall of Oto, in detail if you will Kyuubi-sama."

" **No formalities** ," the fox replied waving his hand, " **And to answer you question, I cannot tell you everything in detail. All I can tell you is that when Naruto literally crashed through the gates, it was a massacre**."

The Kyuubi's voice was grave as he spoke making everyone gulp, " **The boy wasted no time releasing his chakra, if they didn't die by being impaled by Naruto's tails, his swords, jutsu, or hands, the Yokai surely would erode their body. Truth be told, Naruto's resistance and gravity seals were still activated throughout that fight. But when Orochimaru came out, we separated. My foxes and I burned the village to the ground while slaughtering the remained Oto shinobi while Naruto faced off against Orochimaru. During that fight something happened... I... I'm not gonna go into detail but let's just say it would put a crosshair on the entire planet.** "

Everyone's mood darken, even Naruto's because he couldn't remember anything past the gate massacre. " **But with matters involving the boy, this new seal is almost sentient. But it is just a seal, only heavily reinforced. I fear that if Inoichi or any other Yamanaka were to go within his mind, the seal would retaliate and could put enough neural strain on them, that their mind would be ripped apart. Seeing the reaction from the doctor, physical interrorgation is uneccesary and would be pointless**."

"What if you send someone that's mind is being healed as it being ripped apart," Hiashi suggested.

"You don't mean-" Inochi said.

"I will not let my son risk himself again. Rescuing the boy was enough, now possibly dying by him?!" Kushina yelled outrage.

Chouza shook his head, "Do you have no shame Hiashi?!"

"It's just a suggestion you oaf!"

"How dare yo-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Naruto said getting up and slamming his fist.

"No, you might die!" Shizune retaliated.

"As Hokage, I will not allow it!" Tsunade replied strictly.

"This is no longer a village matter. As heir of Uzushio, Uzushio will undertake Takeshi Akima for interrorgation to ensure the benefiet of its welfare and its allies. Mind you, that Uzushio has a treaty with Yami and not Konoha. I will do this! With your Yamanaka's Mind Walker abilities or our villages own Nokua clan," Naruto half-way yelled and said.

"Nii-san..."

"Sochi, I don't think that this is right," Minato suggested.

"Maybe but I honestly think this is the best way," Naruto told everyone, "Does anyone have any other suggestions?"

Everyone was silent and slightly mad at themselves for not being able to stop the Jinchuuriki from doing this," All in favor of passing motion for this?" Shikaku announced. Everyone hesitated before Kakashi raised his hand but barely. He was followed by Tsume, Shibi, Inoichi, Chouza, and eventually everyone.

"Then its settled," Tsunade told everyone present, "We will meet in the T & I Department for the process in an hour."

* * *

Takeshi was unconsious with Minato and Kushina holding the seal back with live suppression fuinjutsu while Naruto was sitting next to him. Inoichi was between them with his hand on both of their foreheads with his eyes closed. " **Mind Walker Jutsu**!"

To Naruto it was as if he was sucked into a void, when his eyes reopened he was infront of a wall that was covered with hundreds of thousands of scrolls. "Damn, I wish I could instantly find those memories."

Suddenly the wall moved in a puzzle like pattern as one shelf popped out and its scroll was slightly opened. He put his hand on the scroll but a snake snarled and jumped on Naruto. It was 10 feet long, with the thickness of his thigh, purple with black patterns, and glistening green fangs that dripped with venom. It coiled itself around Naruto preventing him from grabbing the scroll. His hand went to his kunai pouch; he jammed the blade into the snake but all it did was anger the serpent even more angrier. Naruto struggled to pry it up and eventually managed to tip the scroll so it fell on the ground. Upon that, the snake sunk its fangs into Naruto's neck. Ignoring the growing, burning pain, he pressed his hand on the scroll and the memories came to him.

Outside the mindscape, Naruto was seizing with his right eye bleeding along with his right nostril and both ears. Kushina stopped the suppression as Masami covered for him as she and Shizune tried to stablize the teen. Inoichi's eyes opened as he yelled, "Its cut off, he got the memories!"

"To hell with the memories!" Masami yelled.

"Let go of the seal, its keeping him in the mindscape!" Inoichi yelled.

Minato and Masami ended the jutsu and Naruto stopped seizing and his bleeding seized.

[12 Minutes Later]

Naruto was in a blanket and his hands were shaking slightly as Kushina gave him a glass of water, he wiped the blood from his nose before speaking. His words came out of his mouth as fast as Naruto "I-I don't know where to begin. I mean it was weird, strange, bizarre. You know when you blink constantly, and you see frames that's what it was like."

"Naruto, calm down," Kushina grabbed his hands and rubbed them to comfort him.

"What happened?" Shizune asked Inochi.

Said Yamanaka sighed, "The **Suppression Barrier** you set didn't only keep the seal back but also Naruto within his subconscious. My best guess is that some sort of retaliation method of the seal attacked Naruto and the Barrier served as a net and kept him from leaving. It was as if you couldn't wake up from a dream," he explained.

"What did you see?" Minato asked his son.

Kurama's chakra regenerated his mind allowing him to talk easier, "Takeshi was able to escape but was caught. That's why his eyes were burned, it was a punishment. But as he fought off some of the nin, he sent a clone to send a signal of sorts," Naruto shuddered and his head shook in a small movement rapidly.

"But what he found were tubes with people in them. He was raising clones of a person, clones of Sasuke..." Everyone's eyes widened at this, "I fought one of the clones during the rescue mission, he was strong and by strong I mean could keep up with my speed and strength. If he has the numbers that I have seen from Takeshi's memories then it isn't the last time we will see him."

"If he has that many clones then..."

"He's cloning an army, not only of Oto-nin. But also of Uchiha soldiers with Sasuke's DNA," Naruto gasped out.

"We have to tell Tsunade!" Shizune said.

"Have to tell Tsunade!" Masami yelled, "Fuck Tsunade, we have to tell the other Kage! If he is raising an army of Uchiha then he's planning a war."

"That's not all, during his torture, the two talked. Takeshi said he had a master that he met when he was targeted by a hunter-nin. It was Orochimaru that trained Takeshi those years ago. He gave him that Seal called the **Berzerker Seal** as a twisted gift," by now Naruto stopped hyperventilating and his mind had returned to normal. As he tried to stand up, his legs failed him and he fell but he was caught by Masami.

"You still need to rest nii-san, Kurama-san still has to repair some brain damage. Your motor skills aren't fully returned yet," Masami guided him.

Inoichi brought out a wheel chair and helped Naruto into it. As they travel to Tsunade's office the Clan Heads gathered to hear the information, "This is impossible..." Hiashi muttered.

"...ghosts..." Shibi just spoke.

Hiashi looked calm but he was frightened by this. Orochimaru was always a slimy bastard but doing that to his own pupil and cloning an army was beyond.

"We're gearing up for war aren't we?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, this is gonna be very troublesome. Not for us but all the villages," Shikaku said as Chouza agreed.

By now, Naruto was able to get up, "I think we know what must be done..."

Tsunade nodded as Minato spoke, "Assemble the Kage, we must hold a summit to discuss this. We are on the brink of war with an enemy that has never been faced before."

* * *

 **Just a short update chapter, I got really excited.**


	10. Recovery and Calm

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF A PERCENTAGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIME EXCEPT MY OC.**

* * *

-Previously..

 _"But what he found were tubes with people in them. He was raising clones of a person, clones of Sasuke..." Everyone's eyes widened at this, "I fought one of the clones during the rescue mission, he was strong and by strong I mean could keep up with my speed and strength. If he has the numbers that I have seen from Takeshi's memories then it isn't the last time we will see him."_

 _"If he has that many clones then..."_

 _"He's cloning an army, not only of Oto-nin. But also of Uchiha soldiers with Sasuke's DNA," Naruto gasped out._

 _._

 _"That's not all, during his torture, the two talked. Takeshi said he had a master that he met when he was targeted by a hunter-nin. It was Orochimaru that trained Takeshi those years ago. He gave him that Seal called the **Berzerker Seal** as a twisted gift,"_

 _._

 _"Assemble the Kage, we must hold a summit to discuss this. We are on the brink of war with an enemy that has never been faced before."_

* * *

Tsunade sent telegrams to all the major villages informing them of the Kage Summit to discuss this matter...not matter, upcoming war.

As she was writing, Naruto walked in to her office, "Morning Hokage-sama."

"Why so punctual?" she raised her eye.

"War's not an simple subject...Baa-chan," he wisely replied.

She laughed a bit and returned to her writing while talking to her godson at the same time, "How's Takeshi? I heard he's recovering faster than we predicted."

Naruto nodded, "If there was a scale of healing his would be a level or two below mine. But he heals, not regenerates."

 _'This generation is all over the place'_ "I heard you were training some shinobi today."

"Yeah, nothing big."

"You trained ANBU," she looked at hims like he was crazy, "That's no simple subject either."

"Yeah, no disrespect but the Uzushio Combat Corps is stronger than some ANBU. Some not all, but there are some which could use some hardening. I can finish their trained by the end of the week," he informed her.

"Glad to hear that, are you accompanying your father to the Six Kage Summit?"

Naruto shrugged as he sat down in a chair and put his feet on Tsunade's chair, "Haven't decided, Masami might go if Takeshi recovers in time. She's been really worried."

Tsunade shoved his feet off her desk, "I see..."

"Well, bye Baa-chan!" Tsunade tried to get a grip on Naruto's throat but the blonde blurred out of existence.

* * *

[Back in Uzushio- Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence]

Takeshi was currently in the Clan's gym, restrengthening his body, he currently had a 80 pound dumbell in his left hand with sweat pouring down his forehead, chest, and arms. He wore a black tank top with simple grey shorts while having his crutches next to him. "194, 195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200," he placed the dumbell down as his muscles gave out.

Masami walked in and heard his heavy breathing, slightly worried that he would overexert himself. "There you are!"

"I've come here everyday, for the last 3 weeks, for 7 hours everyday at minimum. It shouldn't be hard to find me," he replied wiping the sweat with a towel and getting up.

Masami handed him his crutches but he refused; he got up showing her that he could walk on his own, "Well you keep on worrying me, not only do you insist on recovering faster but also working yourself to death. You tore your hamstrings and quadriceps for Kami's sake!"

"It was...unexpected," he looked away for a second. She went behind him and put her hands around his chest and leaned onto his back, "I'm a bit sweaty right now, Masami-chan."

"I don't mind it," she got off of him and accompanied him as the exited that region of the compound. Ever since his eyes have been reactivated and he had been on lease to Uzushio, Takeshi had moved into the Compound and Masami had been teaching him about colors, how to focus his eye sight with chakra, and other visionary related abilities. In turn, Takeshi had been teacher her how to utilize her other senses, similar to Naruto but his were instinctual based upon the Kyuubi. Nonetheless, their relationship had grown closer and they had gotten closer.

For starters, Masami was a terrible cook but a rather skilled artist, she was afraid of zombies but loved all other horror genre while loving the feeling of silk, challenging her brother in kenjutsu, and mountain climbing. Takeshi despised spicy foods, clowns, and had a fear of being burned by acid. He had loved the sight of sunsets and Masami's singing, no one knew but she was an extremely talented singer but shy to sing in front of other people.

By know, Naruto had arrived in the Compound and crashed onto the couch, "Ugh, I'm tired."

"That's something new," Minato said walking in. "How's that **Flying Thundergod** network relay?"

"Perfect just like you constructed it tou-san," Naruto praised.

"Well it wasn't just me, you were the one who went out and established the checkpoints," Minato told his son. For a while they had been putting markins across certain paths to other villages where they could burst teleport. The seal they had construct restored the users chakra for the next jump so they could travel long distances and not be affected by the chakra strain

"Where's my little sis?" Naruto got up.

"Oh screw you, we're twins!" shew came out of her room and threw a pillow at him. By instinct, he pulled out his katana and the pillow stopped as it was skewered by the blade. "NOOO! THAT WAS FROM TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"

"Its your fault for throwing it at me!" Masami proceeded to angrily chase her brother and a cat-moust game ensued in the living room while Minato just sat in a nearby armchair, sipped his coffee, and read the newspaper.

Takeshi walked into the area, fresh from his shower, "Shouldn't someone stop them Minato-sama?"

"Trust me, according to what Kushina said its been worse than this when Naruto accidentally used one of her stuffed animals for **Substitution** ," he took another sip.

The Yami-nin smiled as he shook his head, " **Dark Release: Tendrill Clutch**!" dark vines appeared from Takeshi's back and caught Naruto and Masami who were still fighting, "That's enough, you're not children."

Once their actions ended, he released them, "She started it!"

Masami stook her tongue at her brother who scoffed, Takeshi continued to talk with them. "Who will be escorting whom during the Kage Summit?"

"Nii-san and I will be escorting tou-san," the red-haired kunoichi nodded. "As what I am told, Takeshi-kun and Hyuuga Hinata will be escorting the Hokage."

Naruto's ears perked at his girlfriends name, "What? Hinata?! She could get hurt!"

Minato put down his tea, "Naruto, I know how much you care for her but she is a young woman who is much, much, much more than capable of taking care of herself. And along side Takeshi, it is an very unlikely chance of any danger. Anyways, we will travel with them. Oh and I recommend you two to wear masks. I find it that the Tsuchikage will be... unpleased to see our family alive."

"Wouldn't he have heard the rumors about Naruto being claimed a Namikaze and you being alive?" Naruto inquired to find a firm answer.

"Onoki is a very focused man, he gives little to rumors and relies on what he sees. I'm sure that he knows the rumors are just rumors," he got up and left the room to enjoy his day off, "You lot luckily have the next week off, whereas I have some political matters to sort. Enjoy is while you can, because one of you will have to take up my responsibilities soon."

Minato shushinned away leaving the two Namikaze and one Akima in the living room. Naruto brought out a deck of cards, "Takeshi, you ever play Blackjack?"

He shook his head, "Can you teach me?"

The blond nodded smiling, "I have to warn you, I'm the best at it."

[3 Hours Later]

"GOD DAMMIT BUST!" Naruto yelled as he threw his cards down.

Takeshi smiled a bit nervously as he showed his Ace of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds. "Sorry, Naruto-san."

"We would have lost either way Nii-san," Masami laughed as she laid down her 10 of Clubs and 7 of Hearts.

"Alright screw this, I'm gonna go train. Ja ne!" Naruto walked out still fuming at his loss.

As Naruto left Masami looked at Takeshi with slight lust in her eyes, "So...Takeshi-kun" she snaked her way to the snow-haired shinobi who scooted back slightly worried."

"Uhh, Masami-chan this is not the time nor place for this," for the first time in his life, he was afraid.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that," She sat on top of him and leaned in, pressing her lips against his, "I think we have enough time."

While the kiss continued, Takeshi quickly made seals, " **Dark Release: Shadow Step**."

His body dematerialized into a dark mist causing Masami to fall a few inches and he rematerialized 4 feet away from her. "Tell you what, if this coin his heads, we go to a movie. But if its tails then..." he sighed.

She chewed her lip but agreed; as the coin flipped mid-air, Takeshi sent chakra to his eyes and determined that it would land on tails so hew threw a kunai at it mid-air causing it to tumble more and land on heads. He exhaled in relief but Masami pouted for a bit but shrugged, "Its alright I guess, the best things are the one you wait for."

The two held hands and left the compound to a local theatre which they once again flipped a coin for to decide between a horror movie or a love story. Masami won with the horror movie which she and Takeshi happily enjoyed, but she laughed at some gory scenes worrying some of the other viewers of her sanity. On they way out they were conversing about the movie, "I'm just saying if a monster is chasing you and your group of friends, then don't go into the graveyard, the one place where it has the stealth advantage.

"And why go there during the night?!" Takeshi interjected also fustrated with the movie.

As they walked out, 2 hood figures came up behind them and injected them both with a green liquid. Masami and Takeshi sensed their presence, but it was too late as the serum began to course through their veins and slowly incapacitate them. The figures pulled them into the alley way and covered they mouths so they couldn't scream. Takeshi tried to struggle but his body was still recovering and he lost consciousness. Masami bit the fingers of one of her assailants causing him to let go and managed to slash his face with her nails creating four bloody streaks across face. But the second one took her into a headlock, causing her to pass out from oxygen loss.

* * *

When they both came to, they were tied up in the dark with ninja wire and metal chains with heavy bags over their faces. Their chakra was disabled as they could feel paper tags on the ninja wire which were **Chakra Negation Seals** "Do you know why we brought you here?" a voices spoke out, husky and heavy.

"Of course," Takeshi replied, "Either you want to hold us for ransom or torture us for information."

The voice chuckled as the sharp *shink* of a metal blade being produced filled the air, "You think I want money or information? No, got any last words?"

"Masami-chan, I love you."

"I love you too, Takeshi-kun..."

Suddenly the lights turned on and the bags over their heads were pulled away revealing a large gathering with a banner labeled 'HAPPY RECOVERY TAKESHI!' behind them, they yelled "SUPRISE!"

The man was Naruto who used chakra to alter his voice, he took off the tags and cut them free. Masami was about to punch him until she noticed the four red marks across his face, the two middle ones barely missed his eye, "I'm so sorry Nii-san!"

"Its alright," he he scruffled her hair a bit, "Atleast I look cooler than Uncle Kenshin."

"Not true," a voice cried out.

As their vision restored completely there home surrounded by all the people which they were close to: Minato, Kushina, Hinata, Kenshin, Akaru, Tayamo, Utake, Syuu, Ino, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Chojji, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Hayate, and Yugao. "Everyone is here... for me?" Takeshi asked.

"Of course, you're practically family to us," Kushina said giving him a motherly smile.

Masami hugged him, "I'm not the only one that cares about you, everyone here does too."

"We all appreciated your efforts on your recover and your resilience and a shinobi so we thought this was the least we could do," Hinata added.

They brought out a cake as white as his hair with 'Happy Recovery' written on it, Anko handed him one of her kunai as he cut it causing a massive uproar of cheers and claps, the intensity increased as he took the piece and fed it to Masami causing some people to go "Aww!"

After everyone had atleast one slice Anko grinned standing up, "Alright brats enough mushy shit," Anko and Naruto brought out several storage seals, "Let's get wasted!"

"Kami..." Takeshi thought as a huge amount of sake originated from the seals. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **Yeah I know its been 3 months and I'm sorry but this English Lit Teacher is out to get me. Sadly, we can't right Narritives (which I feel much more comfortable than Expository). Anyways, I will still continue this. Flamers and Haters can fuck off. Good Night Everyone**


	11. Training and Passion

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF A PERCENTAGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIME EXCEPT MY OC.**

* * *

Dawn's sunlight shone on the sleeping bodies in the living room, Takeshi's eyes fluttered open as a the scent of cinnamon filled his nostrils. AS his vision focused as he saw that his face was buried in Masami's hair; she was fastly asleep on his shoulder. An intense pounding fell upon him as slight nausea followed, _'How does Naruto-san do it? He drank maybe two gallons.'_

The house was quiet enough that a single movement could create a creak loud enough to wake all it's residents, so he didn't dared to move. Due to the pleasant scent of Masami's hair and his pounding skull, the only option left was to fall asleep. Atleast it was until Masami too awakened, "Mmm, morning sleepyhead," she spoke groggily.

As she got up, it allowed Takeshi the movement to get up, "Good, my joints are locked in place. I should have changed into more comfortable clothes."

"Agreed," she replied as she got up. They left to their individual rooms to change into more comfortable clothes and freshen up in their respective bathrooms. Once they returned, Takeshi began to make toast, scramble eggs, and put spread on the toast using his tendrills while Masami was dicing fresh fruit and mixing it to make a fruit salad and preparing the table for everyone. Once she was done, she went to wake her father and mother but upon arriving in their room, everything was cleaned with no sign of them. She saw a note on their bed:

 _Gone to Konoha, urgent sorry_

 _-Love Kushina and Minato_

 _P.S: Minato says good job to Naruto, on whatever he means by that_

Masami shrugged it off and left her parents room to wake her brother. "Hey nii-san wake up!" she turned the door knob to find a slightly horrifying but interesting sight. Naruto was in bed with Hinata, both of them naked and covering themselves with the sheets.

"Shit!" Naruto and Hinata cursed.

 _Flashback:_

 ** _Lemon Imbount My Friends!_**

 _While Naruto's metabolism could easily process the alcohol, Hinata's was not as efficient as her lovers so she chose not to drink. "Naruto-kun, where is the bathroom, I need to change?"_

 _"Go down the hall, the bathroom infront of my room, 2nd on down."_

 _Once she left Naruto continued to drink and talk with the remainder of the guests that had not left. "Naruto-kun! I need some help!" Hinata called._

 _He urgently left, "What's the probl-" his words were cut off as his vision was set upon Hinata dressed in a dark blue lingerie which showed her curves perfectly. Her smile was lustful as she got up and walked up to Naruto._

 _"Now your all mine..." her finger circled his chest._

 _Naruto put his mouth to Hinata's ear as he spoke huskily and sexily, "I see what is neccesary here," he_ _pinned Hinata to the wall entrapping her hands above her head, passionately kissing her. She returned with equal desire, "You know what's next don't you?" Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear._

 _"Yeah..." Naruto replied also whispering._

 _Hinata slides her hands down Naruto's abs. "I'm a virgin, you know,"_

 _"A virgin, huh? Something tells me you want me to fix that..." Naruto replied with a smile._

 _"I want you to be my first." Hinata said with a lustful smile._

 _"Well, it's going to be my first time too, and I would like nothing more than that," Naruto asked, as he turns to Hinata wrapping his arms around her._

 _"I would love that a lot." Hinata replied, as she kissed Naruto. In that moment their feelings for each other exploded. Naruto carried Hinata to the bed bridal-style. Once on the bed, Naruto and Hinata continued to kiss, using their tongues to wrestle each other. Then the Jinchuuriki and Hyuuga Heiress broke the kiss to breath, "Hinata-chan, your lips feel even softer..."_

 _"Thank you, Naruto, you're such a good kisser..." Hinata replied, "Thanks... are you ready, Naruto-kun?"_

 _"Yes," Naruto beings to take off Hinata's lingerie, he was amazed of Hinata's beautiful body. As he removed her top, Hinata decided to make her own move, as she took of Naruto's jacket. Naruto removed Hinata's bra, showing her DD-cupped breast, as Hinata removed his black shirt. Hinata then pounces on her lover, Naruto started to remove the last of Hinata's clothing, as did Hinata vice versa. Naruto removed Hinata's dark-blue panties, as Hinata's removes Naruto's pants Hinata was now completely naked with her hair down. The only thing that was left was Naruto's boxers._

 _"Are you enjoying yourself, Naruto?" Hinata asked._

 _"Hai," Naruto replied._

 _Hinata went down to Naruto's boxers, Hinata smiled, as she slowly removed her lover's boxers, thus finally removed the last article of Naruto's clothing to reveal his 7 inched semi-soft covered manhood. She couldn't help, but blush to see how big her boyfriend was," Naruto, you sure are well-endowed."_

 _Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied. Hinata stoked Naruto's large member slowly causing Naruto to let out some moans of pleasure. Hinata licked the tip of his head, he smiled and enjoyed Hinata's licking. She then wraps her lips around the head, and took about 7 inches of his cock, using her tongue lousing the foreskin. Naruto held his head in pleasure, as Hinata suck his big dick. The more and longer she touched it, the harder and longer it grew stopping at 12 inches._

 _"Whoa, Hinata-chan... that feels really good," Naruto moaned._

 _"I'm glad you are enjoying this, Naruto, I'll do my best to please you." Hinata replied, as she took back Naruto's cock into her mouth. Hinata wrapped her tongue around Naruto's manhood, making his cock twitch inside her mouth. She then played with his balls, making Naruto let out another moan. Naruto was enjoyed every moment of Hinata's blowjob. She then sucked Naruto's manhood for about 5 minutes, he felt his cock twitching inside his friend's mouth, he felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to cum._

 _"Shit! Hinata-chan… I think I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned._

 _"That's right, Naruto... come inside my mouth for me," Hinata said as she increased her speed more. Naruto used his own movement to thrust inside Hinata's mouth. She welcomed it, as she sucked Naruto's cock harder and faster. Naruto's eyes rolled back, as he finally released his seed into his Hinata's mouth. Hinata felt waves of Naruto's hot milk. She swallowed every drip of his cum. She backed her head letting out a popping noise; a final shot of his white ropes hit her face. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, after an awesome blowjob he got from Hinata._

 _"Damn, Hinata-chan, where did you learn to suck a dick like that?" Naruto asked._

 _"That was my first time, Naruto... I really hope you liked it." Hinata replied, as she licked her lips clean._

 _"I did... it was amazing…" Naruto stated._

 _"I'm so happy that you did, Naruto. I really am." Hinata replied with a smile._

 _Naruto brought Hinata closer to him, felling her beautiful body, making her moan in pleasure. Naruto played with Hinata's DD-cupped breast, as Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto. He then took and sucked on her nipples, making Hinata moan of the feeling of breast sucking. Naruto then sucked on her other breast, as he squeezed her ass hard. Hinata blushed heavily, as she enjoyed her friend touching her body, "Oh yes, Naruto... please take me... take me now..." Hinata moaned._

 _"I will, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, as he laid Hinata on the blankets of his bend. Naruto used his fingers to rub Hinata's vagina, making Hinata moan in pleasure once again. He slowly opened her pussy lips, he then used his tongue to lick her womanhood. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. She bit her lower lip, her moans became louder, and she used her right to feel Naruto's back and her left hand to squeeze her breast. Naruto continued to lick Hinata's pussy for another 5 minutes. Naruto then stopped his actions to give Hinata a tender kiss._

 _"Man, Naruto, you are really good at this." Hinata passionately stated._

 _"Thanks, Hinata-chan, are you ready?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his member against her womanhood._

 _"Yes, I'm ready... do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours." Hinata stated._

 _Naruto slowly entered her pussy. Hinata let out a whimper of pain. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck hoping that the pain will stop. He made sure he was not too rough with his soul mate. Naruto was able to fit about 9 inches inside of Hinata. Hinata let out a tear, as she felt pain, as she bleeds a little. He used his hands to rub Hinata's belly so she can get adjusted to his size. She let out a sighs of relief, Hinata used her hands to help Naruto rub her belly."Ohhhh… uuunnnmmm… N-Naruto... Ugh… you're really big… ah… be gentle… please…" Hinata whimpered._

 _"Hinata-chan... are you okay?" Naruto asked stopping his motion_

 _"Ugh... I'm fine, Naruto... you're just really big is all." Hinata moaned, "Don't worry; I won't hurt you, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, as he continued and began to suck on Hinata's neck._

 _"Oh, Naruto..." Hinata moaned. She let out a sighs of relief, Hinata used her hands to help Naruto rub her belly. After 15 minutes of Naruto massaging Hinata's stomach, she was now ready for some slow motion action. Naruto starts a slow motion movement. It was a bit painful for Hinata, but also pleasurable. As Naruto continued his movement, he noticed Hinata's beauty in all of its aspects as she lied bare. As for Hinata, she was glad that she was having her first time with the only one she ever could love and who loved her dearly back._

 _"Naruto..." Hinata whispered._

 _"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked._

 _"I... I love you." Hinata stated with a blush._

 _"I love you too..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Hinata and wrapped his arms around her body. With that said, both longtime lovers continued to make love. Hinata was still a little unease from Naruto's large manhood; little by little she began to feel pleasure. She then wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, as he continued his slow movement. Naruto went down to her neck and kissing her, making Hinata moan. She really loved the way Naruto kissed her._

 _After a few minutes of slow thrusting, Hinata was now adjusted to his size; Hinata was ready for Naruto to go a little faster, "Naruto... please fuck me..." Hinata moaned in pleasure._

 _This was the first time that Naruto ever heard Hinata cussed before. He couldn't, but smile. He knew she was ready for a good time, "I will, Hinata-chan," Naruto replied, as he gave Hinata another kiss._

 _'Oh my God... Naruto is such a good kisser,' Hinata thought happily._

 _Naruto increased his speed, as Hinata had never felt so much pleasure for her first time. She than wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck tighter and to pull him into another hot kiss. With each thrust the Jinchuuriki and the Hyuuga Heiress got their first mind-blowing orgasm together. Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss to breathe. Naruto than, kissed Hinata on the neck again, making her sigh in bliss._

 _"Naruto, you feel so good... please keep thrusting me," Hinata moaned._

 _"I will, you're doing really well yourself for your first time, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied._

 _"Your dick really feels good, Naruto," Hinata stated with a smile._

 _"Your cunt is really wet and tight..." Naruto replied, as he thrusts harder._

 _Naruto and Hinata held each other tight, as Naruto thrusts Hinata harder and faster. Hinata felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, she was having her first time with the one person she really loves. Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes, as Naruto looked into her ocean blue eyes. They smiled at each other and shared another tender deep kiss. She grabbed Naruto's hands to feel her breasts. Naruto felt Hinata's breasts and couldn't believe how soft they were, "Hinata-chan, your tits are really soft." Naruto said, as he squeezed Hinata's breasts harder and thrusts faster._

 _"YES! Naruto, yes! Do whatever you want! Just don't stop fucking me!" Hinata screamed in pleasure._

 _"Ugh, Hinata-chan, your pussy is getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto groaned._

 _"Yes, that's it! Your feels so good, it's hitting my womb! Oh, fuck!" Hinata shouted in pleasure. Both the Kyuubi Incarnate and Lavender Angel continued to make love._

 _Hinata wanted more, she wanted Naruto, she wanted all of him, and she just couldn't get enough of her friend. Naruto used his strength to pick up Hinata into a lotus position, he and Hinata held each other tighter and tighter. Then, he used his hands to slide down Hinata's body to feel her ass, giving it a good squeeze as she bounced. This position continued for, the next 5 minutes._

 _Hinata's orgasm went wild, she knew that, she knew she was about to reach her climax for the first time. Naruto felt, his lover's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum too, at any time or moment, "Naruto, I'm going too... I'm going to!" Hinata shouted in pleasure._

 _"Ugh, me too, Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto groaned, as he thrusts faster._

 _"Please cum deep inside my womb, Naruto! Ugh, I want us to cum together!" Hinata moaned, as she held Naruto tighter._

 _"Cumming! I'm cumming, Hinata-chan!" Naruto growled._

 _"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed. With one final thrust, Naruto and Hinata reached their climax._

 _Hinata felt Naruto's seed over flooded her pussy. The Naruto felt her pussy tighten around his cock. After a minute of Naruto cumming, he pulled himself out of Hinata. She let out a sigh of bliss after her first time having sex. For Hinata, it was really amazing. She was happy that her first was and only was her soul mate, Naruto. She than gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek._

 _"That was really amazing… Naruto…" Hinata said weakly._

 _"Yeah, it was… you did real great for your first time… Hinata-chan" Naruto said huffing. Even with his unlimited stamina, his body can only take so much pleasure._

 _"Stop it, Naruto, you're going to make me blush." Hinata said._

 _"I really mean it, Hinata -chan. You're amazing." Naruto said with a foxy grin, "I love you."_

 _Hinata smiled at her blond boyfriend, "I love you too."_

 _The couple fell asleep in each other's embrace peacefully after the rather erratic love making. Hinata was snuggled against Naruto's chiseled chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat that slowed down to human levels. Naruto's arm was wrapped around Hinata's; his head was next to hers causing the aroma of her hair to peacefully daze him._

 _ **Lemon Complete**_

 _Flashback End_

"The fu..."

"Don't you ever knock imouto!" he yelled grabbing his pants from the ground.

Takeshi ran in unsure of what the scream was for, "What happe- I am never going to unsee this," he walked away from the sight rubbing his eyes.

"You...Hinata..." the red-haired girl was at a lost of words, as she too left the rooms, "Well this is awkward," Hinata commented getting a nod from her lover.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata had showered and were dressed in new clothes so they joined the breakfast table. The area was so quiet, only ambient noises such as the wind gently swaying the trees or the soft chirping of the birds could be heard. "So, is anyone gonna speak?"

"I guess so," Naruto responded to his sister. "So what are everyone's plans for today?"

Hinata was the first to speak, "Masami-san agreed to help me out with Taijutsu and armed combat without my Byakugan."

Masami nodded at Naruto who in turn did the same, "Alright, I will train Takeshi and see how much we can learn of this **Berserker Seal**. If we can't suppress or destroy it, then I will have no choice but to..."

Everyone leaned in to listen to Naruto who narrowed his eyes and let his chakra spike, "... **kill Takeshi**."

At those words, Masami drew her wazikashi blades and formed a cross on her brother's neck, Takeshi's **Shiroshigan** and his dark chakra circled around him, but Hinata just sipped her cinnamon flavored tea.

"You do know I'm joking right?" Naruto laughed as they lowered their weapons, "What I truely mean is that I will have no choice but to train Takeshi to harness and control it. Since I have... experience with rage induced, chakra fits its best if Kurama and I can help."

Masami thought about it for a while before nodding her head sideways once, "Alright, just don't kill him."

Hinata giggled as Naruto grinned while Takeshi remained stoic. _' **This is going to be fun** ,' _Kurama thought as he cracked his neck and back, preparing for what was to come.

* * *

"Alright Takeshi," Naruto announced as he walked forward and back similar to a Sergeant ready to drill discipline into his soldiers. "Your mark is not a curse, but a tool to survive. My seal is a bond that I have with the Nine Tailed Fox, even though you do not contain a demon or being inside of you, it is sentient. The seal reacts only when there is a life threatening scenario or one is attempting to remove it. With this in mind, I will require a sample of your blood so I can create a fair negation seal which will only work once your Seal is active."

Takeshi drew a kunai and created a small incision at the lower base of his palm. Naruto took out a piece of paper and drew several markings; he ended by using his brush, putting it on the Yami-nin's blood, and using it as ink to finish one last stroke.

"Your sleeve if you will?" Naruto asked as the white-haired boy rolled it up to see that Naruto pressed the paper seal against it. The mark on his skin turned red as it decreased in size and turned black.

"How long does this last?" he asked.

"Maybe 3 hours if we are lucky, it depends on how strong the **Berzerker** **Seal** is. Now, come at me!" he said as Takeshi charged at him.

Takeshi went for an head-level punch as Naruto leaned back and put his arm to the side to trip his opponent. Unexpectedly, Takeshi saw it and quickly jumped to the left, "Good reaction timing."

"Likewise," Takeshi responded pulling out his blade.

They ran at eachother with their own respective blades as metal clashed at metal. The Jinchuuriki slashed left only to be parried, allowing his opponent to kick him in the chest. Naruto skid back on his legs but thew his blade at Takeshi's face causing a slightly deep wound to appear on his right cheek. The Shiroshigan user wiped it off and made hand seals, " **Dark Release: Sable Mist**."

Takeshi began to breath out a dark layer of smoke which engulfed them both, "Welcome to darkness Naruto, your senses are limited here," his voice echoed through out the area

"Wrong, they increase if anything," closing his eyes, he sensed a figure coming at his back-left. At this chance Naruto formed an X-block and found that he had intercepted Takeshi's leg. His hands entrapped the Yami-nin's legs and Naruto lifted him up and crashed body back down. " **Wind Release: Gr** **eat Breakthrough**!"

The shock wave of wind diffused the mist as the chakra compacting it dispersed to reveal Takeshi on the ground, attempted to get up but being limited due to his injuries. Naruto walked to him as Takeshi finally got up only to be side-kicked and downed again. His body was nearing a gorge with went down 90 feet and had sharp rocks at the bottom to pierce the life out of anyone stupid enough to fall.

Naruto picked up Takeshi who had blood coming from his lip and the cut on his cheek, "Tsk tsk tsk, I expected more," using his time, the white-haired shinobi head-butted the teenage Uzumaki. Both of them stumbled back a bit, but Takeshi was on edge and the disoreintation from the impact caused him to walk back. He realized to late and he began to lean into the gorge. Luckily Naruto had caught him with one hand while the other nurse his nose that was bleeding, "Good bye, Takeshi."

Naruto let go, causing his sister's lover to fall to his doom. Time seemed to slow for Takeshi as he could hear his heartbeat, _'I guess this is it, murdered by my love's brother. No...'_ "I WILL NOT DIE!"

Black markings in the shape of branched out tendrils originated from Takeshi's neck and snaked up his body, his **Shiroshigan** inverted to where his scelera was pure black, his iris was white, and black triangles spun in his pure while pupil.

Naruto sensed titanic chakra spiked and backed up, instantly Takeshi appeared with dark charka emitting from him, rage was easily seen on his face. In a matter of a single nanosecond, he went from being mid-air to speed at Naruto. The Jinchuuriki put his hand on Takeshi forehead to stop him but the force of the chakra driving Takeshi forward was too much.

"Masami," Naruto uttered, instantly Takeshi's chakra stopped emmiting but the markings stayed active along with his doujutsu.

"What just happened?" the Yami-nin asked, "Why does this all feel so...different?"

Naruto took a sigh of relief, "Well the negation seal needed a code word which I made 'Masami' because it would also bring in an emotional factor to help with controlling the seal. But it appears that the seal can only limit your **Berzerker Seal** and not fully negate it. Think of it as a cap on your abilities to which you can control."

"Can you try a stronger seal?"

"This is the strongest negation seal I know, anything else isn't meant for animate objects such as humans. This curse seal isn't a curse, it is a gift as dark as it may be. Trust me, it gets better. With the proper guidance, you will be able to resist and use Orochimaru's power against him. You will be come better than Sa.. any other user," Naruto quickly ended his sentence.

"You meant to say Sasuke? As in your ex-Team Seven teammate who went rogue?" Takeshi filled in. "I read your file, as much as you hated Sasuke, you always wished deep down you could save him."

"One of the few things I could not," Naruto shook his head, dispersing the thought, "We aren't done, not until you have mastered this. Again!"

* * *

 **I'm still getting back to my former writing form and recovering from a Writer's Block. I would mention who wrote the lemon (because I can't write lemons), but they didn't want to be mentioned, though I do wish them the best of luck in continue their writing. See ya soon guys!**


	12. Sorry Everyone

Guys, I am sorry for doing this but I can no longer continue. I have been flooded with things to do in my real life that I haven't been able to right, update, and have lost interest in my stories and cannot continue them. If I have time, in the few hours I have now, I can maybe manage a chapter every 3 months but for the most part, all my stories are shut down. I know you might and will despise me for this, all my ideas going to waste and I despise myself too. How both my sequels were to turn out. Hell, I even planned on another story where Naruto would become a ghost rider. The best case scenario is that I can give my account to a friend who will finish my stories for me. Overall, thank you all for the amazing support I received in my years. I appreciate it all and encourage you to write and spread your creativity. Thank you again & sorry.

Possibly for the last time,

DM out!


	13. Kage Summit

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF A PERCENTAGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIME EXCEPT MY OC.**

* * *

 _The date is September 19th, this is most likely my last entry for a while, because we travel to the Land of Iron for the Kage Summit. I meditated in my Sage Mode, I sensed that some shit is gonna go down and a great change will happen. I have trained Takeshi to the best of my ability with the time I had, all I can do is hope that he will not be overwhelmed by the **Berzerker Seal** like Sasuke was with the **Curse Seal** or is now that he is somewhat alive. Masami has been training Hinata; even with her Byakugan, my angel has had a run for her money. Tou-san and Kaa-san will return today with Tsunade-baa-chan before noon so we can set out before dark, I would use my **Thunder God Relay** but Kurama warned me to reserve my chakra and it seems the smart thing to do. There was an incident that occurred when I was training alone, I cannot go into much detail but I understand why Kurama had my memories locked. I have forgotten the reason of why I've kept this journal throughout these years, but if anyone other than me is reading this: 1. Privacy? and 2. If there is no other entry then I would like to say I am sorry for everything I have done or become._

 _-Naruto Ikio Uzumaki Namikaze_

A blond teenager finished writing and nursed his wrist as the strain of writing began to bother him, he closed his journal and left it on his desk. The teenager looked at the alarm clock next to his bed which read 11:42 AM. "It's time..."

Naruto walked over to his closet, there he chose his attire: a black coat with red flames licking the bottom of it and the 'Crimson Typhoon' on back which was one of his several nicknames, black tactical pants with plenty of loops and pockets for scrolls and weapons, a red T-shirt with the Uzushio insignia, standard shinobi sandles, and finger-less gloves with brass studs on the knuckles and metal plates behind said knuckles. His Uzushio headband was strapped firmly on his forehead while his crossed out Konoha one was on his right bicep. For his choice of weapons, he decided upon 30 kunai, 40 shuriken, 5 metres of Ninja wire, 10 smoke bombs, 12 explosive bombs, several seals that contained more weapons and provision, along with his twin _Demon's Bane_ katana that formed a cross on his back along with Kurama's _Soul Redeemer_ which was horizontally placed on his hip instead of the vertically on his back.

Once dressed he made his bed and left his room to meet his sister who was dressed in a blue battle kimono with a white dragon spiraling up her torso and the Uzushio insignia on her back. The skirt ended at her low thighs where she had flexible pants underneath her skirt that allowed increased maneuverability and a kunai pouch along with a single white left sleeve that went to her wrist. Her left arm was mostly covered in bandages for an unknown purpose because she was not injured. Finally she had her kodashi horizontally placed on her hip.

"Nice outfit," Naruto commented, "You look like Kurenai-san."

"I took some tips from her and Hinata, it's functional and stylish," Masami replied.

"Still trying to seduce Takeshi by showing off your 'curves'?"

Masami blushed as she shoved him to the wall a bit, "Nii-san!"

"What about me?" the Yami-nin asked as he walked out of his room. His ninja attire too had changed; it now consisted of of a white jounin vest over a white long sleeves shirt and white cargo pants. On the sleeve of one of his shirts was a modified Chakra Negation seal which reacted only to chakra emitted from his **Berzerker Seal**. His Yami headband was around his neck while a black cloth was tied around his wrist while a 2 wakizashi were strapped horizontally on his side of his right thigh and a scroll was on the side of his left thigh.

"Nothing, just some talk," Masami replied before he could get any thoughts.

He nodded as they each walked out of the house; Naruto locked the door and flashed away using his **Crimson Speed Seal** , while Masami shushinned away with their own respective elemental shushins. They all finally reached the gates where they met Tsunade, Minato, Hinata, and Kushina, who were waiting patiently.

"I can take us as far as the West border of the Land of Lightning. From there we will have to travel by foot," Naruto clarified with his family and colleagues. "Everyone hands in."

Naruto held his hand out as everyone made physical contact with his hand or another person which had physical contact with him, "Alright, a bit of a warning. You might feel a bit queasy by the 3rd or 4th jump. three...two... also I've only tested this twice at half the distance so there may be some intense vertigo by the end."

"What?" Masami asked but it was too late.

"One, **Flying** **Thundergod Relay: Active**!" he yelled as they all converged into nothing and reappeared in a series of different locations. Naruto was right, at the 5th jump, everyone except Minato felt a bit nauseous. But after around 17 jumps, they had arrived into and area of snow and sleet. Everyone fell over feeling the vertigo beginning to set it but it lasted a few seconds as the chill from the snow caused it to recede.

"Everyone put on your cloaks," Minato ordered as he handed everyone tan cloaks with brown edging and a hood. Once they put it on, the cloaks became white and seemed to blend in with their surroundings while Minato put on a blank white mask. "These have a camoflauge seal that will blend into their enviorment. Also Naruto and Masami, it's best if you put on your masks."

"Hai," his daughter answered as she put on a white fox mask with blue details while Naruto put on white mask with red details.

Now that hey were in the Land of Iron, the home of Samurai, they could easily walk to compound. Hinata walked in the back with Masami on her side while Naruto and Takeshi stook at the left and right corners. Between them was Tsunade and Minato. As they continued to trek, Naruto sensed the Raikage traveling with C and Darui. "Raikage is west traveling to the compound, we should meet them or get there before him."

"You still want to race him don't you nii-san?" Masami asked.

The Jinchuuriki nodded as Hinata shook her head, "Perhaps that could happen after the Summit," she suggested.

They continued to travel until they reached the Summit Compound at roughly the same time as the Mizukage and Raikage with the Tsuchikage a few kilometers behind. "Ohayo Mei!" Tsunade greeted.

The auburn-haired woman smiled as she hugged her colleague, "How have you been, Tsu-san?" Ao and Chojuro watched carefully at the new shinobi which they had just met.

"I've been well, you?" she asked, "Also is that who I think it is?"

Tsunade grinned, "I've been excellent, and yes but let's keep this between us until the time is right," Minato raised his head enough for the Mizukage to see his face. After noting her reaction of interest, he lowered it.

By now the Raikage had entered the conversation, "Does anyone know when the compound opens? I thought they said at 1:15."

"We are not sure either why the compound is close either Raikage-sama," Tsunade addressed A as Mei and her shinobi agreed.

"Huph average for the Konoha dogs to not know anything," C scoffed under his breath.

But it was enough for Naruto's sensitive hearing to pick up, "What was that? I think my hearing must be failing me?" Naruto asked C under his mask.

"Most likely," he sneered.

 _'I hate this Kumo-nin, he has no respect for other villages,'_ Naruto told Kurama.

" **Atleast Darui is with them, so you have an ally. Afterall, he did teach you** Storm Release **after you began to have an affinity for it**."

Suddenly the doors opened before tensions between C and the masked Uzushio-nin increased and blood was spilled, there an old but capable man with long, grey hair, which almost reached down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head approacked with several Samurai guards. He wore a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals and held out his hand to shake the Kage, "I am Mifune and welcome to the Land of Iron; I hope you all had a safe journey."

"Indeed," they all agreed while C and masked Naruto snared at eachother like wolves.

"I apologize of the wait but there were some issues we had to address, nonetheless the meeting will hopefully be on time and start once the Tsuchikage arrives. He seems to be delayed by the snow storm affecting his travel."

After sometime, everyone (including the Tsuchikage and his guards) had entered into the main chamber for discussion. Mifune began, "Now then, shall we get started. First item at hand: the terrorist organization, Akatsuki."

"What do we know about them?" Mei inquired.

"So far we know that they have been active since the end of the Third Shinobi War," Minato responded, "They operate out of the Hidden Rain Village after they killed Hanzo of the Salamander. Most of the members are easily S-Rank in skill but their leader is not yet known. My village has done surveillance and we assume that their leader control a group of six people as at his will. Not like slaves, more like human puppets."

"Hmm," Onoki grunted, "Uzukage, it is not courteous for one to hide his identify. We are in neutral territory, I am sure it is of no concern," he spoke suspicious of the man behind the mask.

Minato's head turned to him, "As you wish," he removed the mask and allowed the Rock-nin to see his face.

"MINATO NAMKAZE!" Onoki yelled as Kurotsuchi instinctually drew her kunai prompting Naruto to instantaneously appear next to her with one of his katana drew on her neck.

" **I advise you let go of past transgressions and stand down** ," Naruto advise under a warped voice of his mask.

Kurotsuchi sneered at him, "You don't scare me," Naruto responded by releasing some chakra causing his sword to ignite in blue flame. The heat of the flame caused the girl to slightly whimper as she backed up and withdrew her weapon.

"Enough, the war is over and this is to be an example of diplomacy," Gaara stated in his stoic voice. "What is the goal of this Akatsuki?"

Tsunade's face took a grave turn, "To capture, extract, and harness the power of all Nine Bijuu."

Everyone who did not know of the goal was in shock, "Is that even possible?" A asked.

"Apparently..." Minato responded, "But we must respond before they begin to seize possession of any Jinchuriki."

Everyone rubbed their forehead in sync as if it was a Kage trademark, "What do you propose as a solution?" Onoki asked.

Tsunade answered by saying, "I believe that we must gather all the Jinchuuriki in one village and have them trained to control their respective Bijuu. Then they will be ready and united if Akatsuki attempt to strike."

While Gaara and Mei agreed, Onoki was in an outrage and A was greatyly hesitant. "YOU WANT THEM TO UNITE AND TRAIN TOGETHER IN ONE PLACE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF THEY LOSE CONTROL!"

"Please refrain from yelling Tsuchikage-sama," Mifune requested, "It is disturbing and rude."

"Who will train them and where?" Mei asked.

Minato grinned, "My son, Naruto Namikaze of the Nine Tails and Killer Bee of the Eight Tails but only if Raikage-sama agrees. Whereas they will train in a private compound near the Wave Country."

The Tsuchikage was furious, _'Now this bastard has his spawn and he is a Jinchuuriki.'_

"I agree to these terms," Gaara spoke softly.

Mei grinned, "I too agree but it should be addressed that the Three Tails is loose in the waters of my village. But I am sure out Six Tails Jinchuuriki, Utakata, would agree."

"Hmmm," A thought carefully as he examined the proposition, "While my two Jinchuuriki would be delighted to train, I am not sure whether to accept. I know that your Jinchuuriki is well-trained, I have seen with my own eyes but I cannot risk the danger of the trip to the Wave Country."

Masami interjected, "We have a shinobi who would be able to transport all the Jinchuuriki without risk capture during travel."

"As my shinobi as said," Minato added, "She is right, if you are willing our we are willing too."

"Alright, I agree but only if the Tsuchikage agrees."

All eyes turned to Onoki, his answer decided A's answer; if he agreed then all known Jinchuuriki would be transported to the Wave Country and trained by Naruto and Killer Bee. If not then eventually the untrained and misguided Jinchuurikiri would be picked off one by one with their current skill set. It would mean that all that was accomplished by this talk was the raised awareness with no true actions being fulfilled.

"Now before you make your answer, I want to talk with all of you," an unknown voice spoke. All eyes began to pinpoint the origin of the voice; all pupils of the room were set upon a tall man with an orange swirl mask standing on the wall.

"Identify yourself!" Mifune commanded.

"My identity is of no concern to you."

The guards of the Kage threw a barrage of kunai at the man only for a strange portal to appear, intercept the knives and just disappear leaving all in great shock. "You have piqued our interest, speak."

"Simple, I am of the Akatsuki and if you hand me all of your Jinchuuriki, I will spare your villages."

Suddenly, there was an uproar of laughter between A, Onoki, Tsunade, Mei, and their respective guards. Only Minato, Naruto, Mei, Hinata, and Takeshi knew the possible threat of Akatsuki. "Hahaha, what makes you think we would even think of complying to these ridiculous...demands?"

"Because," the person's voice grew grim, "You will face the wrath of Madara Uchiha," a single Sharingan eye glowed from the single opening on the right side of the mask.

"No...that's impossible..." Onoki muttered as everyone's eyes were wide and some were even angry. But almost no one was angrier than Naruto who started snarling.

But almost, as Kurotsuchi climbed on the wall and charged Madara in an attempt to slash at him with a kunai. As she failed a horizontal swing, Kurotsuchi did a spinkick but it was easily countered. Once Madara caught her leg, he hit a pressure point on her thigh with his palm. The impact and pain from the pressure point prevented her from making another allowing the masked Uchiha to throw her off the ceiling and directly at the table.

She would have hit the stone table with full impact if Naruto had not caught her midair much to Kurotsuchi's disdain, "Put me down right now!"

"Whatever," he replied as he placed the Rock-nin on the floor.

Minato slowly got up and spoke, "We do not negotiate with terrorists nor willing to handover any citizens of either village," Minato instantly threw his specialized kunai at Marada, but instead of it disappearing into another portal, Minato used the **Flying Thundergod Seal** to teleport infront of Madara.

Even though masked Uchiha was suprised, he remained calm and engaged in close-quarters combat with the Namikaze Kage. As Minato connected a side kick, he pinned Madara to the ceiling and unleashed a heavy barrage of punches. By the 14th, Madara began to phase through the ceiling and reappeared at the opposite side. "Vixen, Takeshi, and Hinata, you should secure the Kage while Fox will stay here and assist me. There's no telling what else this guys has up his sleave."

Masami, Takeshi, and Hinata transported the Kage and their guards to a safer location even though all were fully capable of taking care of themselves. This left Naruto and Minato to deal with Madara, "This isn't a good location for combat," Naruto informed his father as he drew his twin katana.

"He's tagged with a **Reverse Summoning Seal** and **Flying Thundergod Seal** so we can transport him, but he will end up escaping. It's best if we defeat him then transport him."

"Yoohoo! Done talking yet?

Naruto answered by charging at Madara slashing in attempt to corner him for a true lethal blow. As Naruto suspected, he countered his _Crescent Rose_ Kenjutsu style but suffered several minor cuts to his black cloak and mask in the process. While Naruto's enemy did possess the Sharingan, he was not fast enough to completely evade the strikes or familiar with the style either. "Who did you steal that Sharingan from?"

"God given gift," the masked Uchiha managed to speak as he was still dodging.

"Bullshit," Naruto spin-kicked only for it to be blocked, but as he fell to the ground, he landed on his hands and did a hip-hop style leg sweep. With enough speed and suprise, Madara was knocked to the ground and forced back Naruto's katana as the blonde stood above him and trying to decapitate him. "Itachi made sure that all Uchiha except his brother. Plus, Madara died long ago against the First Hokage, Hashirama."

Madara struggled but caught the blades with one hand and used the other to push Naruto over, allowing him to get up, "Unless I found a way to achieve immortality and the possibility to become a god."

"Then I'd say you're a liar. See, that first the Kyuubi was once possessed by the real Madara once; the real Madara had a height of was 5 foot, 7 inches in his prime but your height is 5 foot, 9 inches," Naruto made a tiger seal and stood still and behind him, Minato jumped above and tried to drop kick Madara as support. Under his mask, Naruto's pupils sharpened into slits and his irises shifted between shades of luminescent green. "And, the entire right side of your body has no heat nor made of human tissue so...who the hell are you?"

"That you will never find out," Madara replied.

Even though Naruto usually had a high tolerance for annoyance but this was not someone like his sister or academy kids. He was already angry with the Akatsuki before after he learned that they wanted to harvest the Bijuu Chakra without caring for the harm of the Jinchuuriki, but after meeting one alive and realizing how they acted, nothing held him back. His **Kyuubi Chakra Cloak** began to surface causing his black cloth cloak to violently lash out with his chakra tails; he went to the ground on all fours and before he charged at the false Madra, red lightning flickered around his body. Once Naruto did charge, it was so fast that Madara wasn't able to react. Hell, even Minato had trouble keeping up with even watching the blows occur.

Madara was trying to keep track of the Bijuu enhanced impacts but couldn't even predict nor counter; it was almost as if he was just lashing out animalistically based on instict, anger, bloodlust, and hatred with no skill involved. "Are-you-a-jin-chuuriki?" Madara weakly spoke as Naruto tossed him around the room like a rubber ball.

" **No, I am much worse to people like you!** " this time when Naruto punched Madara, his entire left arm went through the Uchiha as representation of his strength and loss of restraint. Even though Madara smirked under his mask, when Naruto went to choke the Akatsuki member. And much to Minato's suprise, Naruto made contact and it caused Madara intense pain, " **Guess you didn't know, your ability only works on objects of the physical plane but once I layer my demonic chakra, you'll begin to burn either way on contact.** "

This time when Naruto threw Madara at the wall, he crashed through multiple rooms: armory, dorms, cafeteria, the room which the Kage were hidden in and ended with Madara tossed outside of the entire building. Once the Kage saw "Fox's" chakra cloak, they instantly were in shock and froze up by the density of the demonic chakra, whereas Hinata, Masami, and Takeshi were more worried about Naruto's mental stablity and the physical strain of overusing such concentrated **Youkai**.

"Is he-? What is going on Minato?!" Mei asked, slightly scared by the surge of power.

"NARUTO, STAND DOWN!" Minato ordered his son knowing how dangerous this was for him.

The enraged Jinchuuriki ignored his father and continued his barrage of attacks on the false Madara. With each punch, a flurry of crimson electricity surged from his fists, onto Madara's figure, and around the entire area of the fight. While this Madara deserved this beating, he needed to live for now so information could be extracted; Minato, Takeshi, Hinata, and Masami rushed at the blonde ignoring the chakra burn and tried to pry him off and calm him down, "Nii-san please stop!"

"Naruto-san, we need him alive!"

"Sochi, calm down!"

"Naruto-kun, please stop!"

Even Hinata's please were taken in vain as he almost slams them all away and in the process, Takeshi tore off his mask revealing the feral look on Naruto's face. His teeth were sharpened to be anything but human, his schlera and slit pupils were pure sable while his irises were bloody red, sun-kissed hair wildly waving as his chakra cloak darkened as it became more like skin rather than a cloak. The hide of chakra shifted like a lava lamp of shades between red and black. Bone began to form an outer skeleton creating a spinal column and skull upon the chakra hide and spread layering itself on the join areas.

 _' **KILL. RAVAGE. SHRED. TEAR.** ' _within Naruto's mind, this was all that was heard. Within his mindscape, he sat in the middle of a pool of water and began to sink it in. As he sank, his chaotic chakra began to synthesize around him and form the same hide and bones that was on him outside the mindscape. The deeper he sank, the faster and more of the chakra formulated.

He felt suffocated, struggled to breath or even think, _'Is this how it happens? Will I die? Will I die by the strain of my own chakra?'_

Naruto's life flashed before his eyes; all those glares, the abuse, the insults, the training, the countless hours of blood, tears, and sweat he put it. Lastly, he thought of Hinata. From her silky, smooth blue hair to the delicate angel-like lips to her soft skin. ' _No. I won't. I will not die, not like this. I WON'T DIE!'_

Outside the mindscape, the beast formerly known as Naruto roared but as it was going to strike again at Madara who was barely conciouss, Hinata jumped infront of him. _'I can't believe I'm shielding the one person who wants to kill Naruto-kun!'_ she thought, it seemed like a terrible thing to do but the Hyuuga wanted to her Naruto back, her Naruto.

The chakra beast snarled as it prepared to strike but a white light burst out of its torso; it stood on all fours and roared in agony. More beams of white light pierced from within the hide and the roar of an animal became the screams of a human. As the cloak, bone, and light faded, it was the figure of Naruto Namikaze. His physical black cloak was in tatters as it hung off of his waist and his shirt wasn't burned from the energy while Naruto's skin was covered with burns from the effects of the chaotic chakra, "I'm back..." was all Naruto weakly managed before he fell to his knees and passed out onto the snow.

"What the fuck just happened!" A yelled.

Everyone was speechless, still recovering from the display of pure demonic power a single teen contained. Minato was the first to break the silence, "We need to get him inside and secure the false Uchiha," the blonde Kage placed a **Mass Chakra Negation Seal** on the body of Naruto.

Takeshi and Masami carried Naruto in by his shoulders while Hinata and Mei began to heal him while Ao scanned his body for any physical discrepancies.

"His chakra network is completely clear but it seems he has... a second chakra network!" Ao exclaimed, "Incredible."

"What happened?" Mifune asked Minato.

"Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and it's chakra mixed with his Uzumaki **Silver Dragon Chakra** causing a hybrid form which he called **Chaotic Chakra**. It ended up requiring a second chakra network system which the Nine Tails created for Naruto by altering his body, making him a literal superhuman even by Shinobi standards. Usually he is able to control the **Chaotic Chakra** but his anger for the Akatsuki must've triggered a full blown Bijuu transformation that was borderline Stage Two. I've seen him lose control before but never this bad, if he had fully completed Stage 2, then..."

Masami finished for her father and took off her mask, "My brother would become nearly unstoppable."

"I'm sure he's not that stron-" C retorted.

"My brother wiped out he entire Sound Village in an afternoon at barely Stage 1... Killed Orochimaru and thousands of Sound-nin, there would be almost no stopping him if he had lost full control."

Mei and Ao walked back into the group, "He's stable; his injuries consist of chakra burns caused by the strain of this.. **Chaotic Chakra** but his tissue is already healing if not regenerating."

Ao finally spoke, "He'll awaken in a few hours."

"Make that a few seconds," a voice weakly spoke. Everyone's heads darted to look at the battered body of Naruto, still on the floor but up against the wall. "Hiya, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and hopefully, the instructor for Bijuu training.

* * *

Hi, im the new writer for this account. you guys can still call me DM but I was just told by the original owner that i will be writing the stories based on his input and ideas. I hope i can do the best of my ability to please you all, thanks :)


	14. Familiar Face in the Waterfall

"Speech"

 _'Thought/Mindscape'_

" **Demon Speech/Jutsu** "

 _'_ _ **Demon thought**_ _'_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF A PERCENTAGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIME EXCEPT MY OC.**

Answering PMs and Reviews:

thor94 & crazywizard73: Thanks :)

marquis-shax: Yes, I find it annoying to see that he is considered above other clearly skilled ninja, whereas he relies on his Sharingan abilities rather than his own jutsu so I devised a pseudo-scientific counter to his intangibility.

Cooper_Trooper: I would write a lemon and the original writer had one planned but it seems that the files was lost :/

DTB07: I'm planning on turning Naruto evil necessarily.

GudTFG: I appreciate your feedback, but I'm not adding another twist like that. It would be rather inappropriate and biologically impossible.

321booM: Possibly but bringing ghosts into this story would complicate things.

Wolvmbm: This story is a sequel to the Light Ending and Sakura died in the Dark Ending so she is alive. While certain events will be similar, its the choices that will alter the course of the story; almost like the _Karma System_ in the Infamous Series. I apologize for any confusion that may have occurred.

* * *

"I was so worried!" Hinata exclaimed as she tackles Naruto to the ground, regardless of his injuries.

As he screamed bloody murder due to his injuries the Kage chuckled before Takeshi almost literally pried Hinata off of Naruto. It was withing a few seconds that she realized that her worry for her lover caused him even more pain prompting her to regain a professional attitude and apologize, "It's okay Hinata-chan, I'm alright. I just need my claymore..."

Naruto grasped the grip of the demonic blade so he could converse with Kurama while the Kage discussed the conditions of Naruto and Bee training the other Jinchuuriki, _'You were right, it happened again, but I think worse.'_

" **Shit** ," Kurama's human-like form got up from the stone slab he was meditating on, " **You need to work on restraint. This was just one Akatsuki member, what happens if you fight more? Once you go over the edge, you won't be able to go back. Not just self control but you need to serve as an example; an example that a human can master and control a Bijuu. Once all this 'demon' stuff is cleared, Bijuu and Humanity can coexist.** "

 _'I know, I know Kurama. It's just that ever since you told me what happened at the Oto Village, I've been even more on edge about the situation.'_

" **I know what you mean. Its almost as if I was sealed within you again, trying to claw for freedom every time you were angered greatly. You've accomplished so much so far, you will control whatever demons follow you next**.." with those last word, the mindscape faded and Naruto's vision shifted into the physical world.

After opening his eyes, he groaned as the pain set in but was being numbed by Hinata's healing jutsu which continued for a few hours or so, "I'm fine, they'll heal soon. I just need to step up."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Hinata firmly spoke with slight anger as her hair floated in the air similar to his mother when she was angry, "You stay there right now or I will personally throw you into the Sun!"

Naruto gulped and stayed there, and after a few minutes; as he was being healed by his lover, the Kage walked over to him and sat down. "Alright after much debate..." Onoki started.

"We have decided to agree to allow our Jinchuuriki to be trained by you and our Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee. Though we have negotiated some terms," A continued.

"You will first be sent on a mission toTaki as negotiation so they will allow their Seven Tails Jinchuuriki to be trained by you also. Once you are all met and have arrived in the Wave Country, you and Bee will of course train all Jinchuuriki equally under methods that should not be too dangerous to both Bijuu or Jinchuuriki. You must provide all basic necessities for persons and maintain their safety. If you are compromised, you are to relocate to the the Hidden Mist Village so you may be safe. Under the event of any Jinchuuriki losing control, you and Bee must engage in containing the situation after securing the other Jinchuuriki. While during the time period that you are in training, 8 months, you must maintain a professional relationship with all Jinchuuriki. If any of the Jinchuuriki choose to remain hostile or have a questionable attitude, you may punish in a manner that seems fit or escort said person to the Hidden Mist Village so they must be escorted back to their respective village. Do you agree with these terms?" Tsunade finished taking a deep breath as she put down a piece of paper.

"I do," Naruto replied and grinned.

"Good," Mei spoke, "We have finished our last official matter, and now to get on to this false Madara matter."

They all looked at the unconscious figure of Madara who had layers of layers of layers of ninja wire, rope, metal chains, and **Chakra Negation** seals on him. Minato walked over with his hand extended, it reached for the orange swirl mask and pulled it off. It was the face of a man with pale skin, spiky black hair, and wrinkle-like scars on the right side of his face, "I...I think I've seen this person before?"

"Are you sure?" Mei confirmed with Minato.

He looked back at them, "I don't know, his face is familiar but I can't seem to pinpoint it anywhere. Nonetheless, if it is okay with you, I would like him taken to my village for... data extraction," The Kage nodded in exception of Onoki but who was going to stop him if he didn't agree.

While the Kage continued to talk of politics, the guards conversed of normal talk or village matters, "No no no no, **Kakenjutsu** is way stronger than **Raikenjutsu** and I'm specialized in **Lightning Jutsu** ," Darui argued with Masami.

" **Raikenjutsu** adds more speed allowing a quicker blow which results in a greater impact. I do appreciate the ferocity of **Kakenjutsu** but its too flashy," Masami replied, "Anyways, have you tried implementing your **Black Lightning** or **Storm Release** into your kenjutsu?"

Darui winced a bit, "I've tried but it never seems stable, the heat of the **Storm Release** melts the blade and the **Black Lightning** isn't properly balanced with my kenjutsu techniques."

"Where does the balance seem off?!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the room where he was still being healed.

"The edge of the blade. Once I pump my chakra with my **Black Lightning** and try to strike a dummy, it just explodes causing me to lose grip of the blade!" he yelled back.

"Can you bring it here?" Naruto asked as Darui walked over and handed him the katana. Naruto used the blood from one of his wounds and drew a seal, "Here, this is a modified **Magnetic Reverb Seal** , it should contain andfocus the excess energy of the lightning to the tip and edge instead of sending it blasting."

Darui gripped the handle and sent chakra to the blade; as the electricity flickered around his arm, it soon turned black and seemed to cocoon around the steel blade like a blanket. He swung it at the wall which resulted in the stone melting and creating a melting gash, "Cool, thank you Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled and nodded as Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek, "What was that for?"

"Because I felt like it," she gave him another one.

He gave her a sultry smile, grabbed her cheek, and leaned in close. Just as their lips met, he heard, "Cheeky bastard..."

"I heard that C, so go suck one," Naruto yelled before getting up. He quickly kissed Hinata and started moving his joints, "Ughh everything has pins and needles."

He rotated his arm, wrists, shoulder blades, neck, ankle and all other joints that popped due to his physical inactivity for the last few hours, "Ahh that's better," everyone shook hands and said their good byes as they left the compound. Minato had sealed Madara's body within a modified storage seal which he used for organic matter such as food or herbs.

"Do you have enough chakra for the **Relay**?" Minato inquired his son as they were traveling on foot through the snow for now.

Naruto closed his eyes as he kept running with Tsunade, Minato, Masami, Hinata, and Takeshi; suddenly, his body pulsed with red chakra but unlike earlier, it was contained. His eyes reopened as his usual red slits, "Yeah, I borrowed some from Kurama but it'll only be enough to get home because it'll burn out quickly in my current state."

"I thought you were fully healed, nii-san?"

"Ehhh, physically I am, but I'm all burned out of my own chakra," everyone stopped as everyone grabbed on to Naruto, "Hang on."

Just as expected they flashed through a series of multiple locations; while it was instantaneous, those unfamiliar with experience of the **Flying Thundergod** felt their insides be inverted every time they reappeared, the streaks of colors as they appeared in different locations, and even a small suction of oxygen once they were in the small window of non-existence. But they finally appeared back into the forests near the west gate of Uzushio; Tsunade instantly doubled over and almost vomited while Takeshi was spinning around as if he was intoxicated, "Never getting used to that."

"Trust me, even I feel the effects," Naruto said helped Takeshi gain his balance.

They walked to the gates and verified themselves and once they were in the village, Takeshi, Hinata, and Masami seperated while Naruto, Tsunade, and Minato were taken to the Kage Office. There they discussed the Naruto's trip to Taki, "Alright brat, who's on your team?"

"I'm going solo," Naruto claimed causing slight uproar from his father and Tsunade who tried to tell him to take a shinobi from Iwa or Kumo due to better relations with Taki but Naruto retaliated with, "They won't believe its a friendly coming if I, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, walk into their village with grunts of other villages. I'm well aware on how their Jinchuuriki is treated there but their leader is protective of the Jinchuuriki, I can do this on my own. Hell, I can leave in an hour."

Minato leaned back in his chair and thought for a bit, "I understand but you will take one person with you, I recommend a Water User due to the surrounding area of water in case things go south. These are my conditions."

Naruto's face instantly lit up after a few seconds, "I know exactly who!" his body began erupt in crimson electricity as he sped off literally through the wall by vibrating at the same molecular frequency as the wall. As Naruto began to fall from the tall building, red chakra wings appeared from his back allowing him to glide through the village.

Tsunade gave the adult Namikaze a 'really' look as her godson flew through the village on his chakra wings, "What? It's a better alternative than him using his knight form."

* * *

Once Naruto landed at the house block, he ran around the area trying to find the right house and finally found the correct one. Naruto knocked the door rapidly for it to open to a teenage girl with upper-neck level mint-green hair and orange eyes. She rubbed her eyes as he spoke sluggishly signifying she was sleeping, "Shiraishi Residence, how can I help?"

"Syuu I- oh whoa whoa whoa!" he covered his eyes and looked away, "You're not wearing a shirt!"

Syuu realized that she was in her bra, ran inside to put on a shirt, and finally came back to the door. She was now fully awake from shock, "Come in."

Naruto walked inside and sat on the couch, "Nice place," he looked around.

"Thanks, I finally moved out of my aunt's house, would you like something to drink?" she said with her blush still clear on her face.

Naruto declined and informed her about the mission, "So the Kage Summit went well and we are gathering the Jinchuuriki, but one of them is in Taki. And because of that, I'm heading to Taki and I was told by the Hokage and Uzukage that I needed a highly skilled water-user with me. Since Masami is tired and probably making out with her boyfriend, I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Alright, can I have a few minutes to get ready?" the mint-green haired girl asked.

"Sure, swing by my house when you are done. We leave in an hour," he hugged her, thanked her and left.

* * *

With the time Naruto had, he had just finished working on a proper water resistant cloak and was currently in the Namikaze and fully replenished his chakra. The blond was shirtless, wearing black pants and slamming away at a piece of red-hot metal. He began to work on the top base of the the desired weapon: a trident. He started out with a thin prism of steel and began to heat it and layer it with more steel to achieve the desired shape and continued to chisel and mold it with a lump hammer.

From a distance, Syuu heard the clanging of metal and walked into the forge to be blasted by the sudden heat and saw a shirtless, sweaty, slightly soot-covered Naruto at work. "Hey there!"

"Oh hey Syuu!" he quickly heated the lower portion of the trident head and the top of the rod, molded them together and finally he put on his glove and dipped the trident into the cryogenic liquid and finally back into the oven to temper.

While the metal tempered, Naruto walked over to Syuu with a towel and cleaned off the sweat, "Sorry about his look. Usually my shirts burn from the heat."

She blushed, "No it's all good, you look pretty sexy honestly. I'm jealous of Hinata," she laughed causing Naruto to blush and do the same.

"Just give me around 10 minutes to clean up," he asked her as she agreed. The jinchuuriki took the trident out of the oven to cool and quickly took a shower and put on his new white, water resistant cloak along with black pants, and a blue shirt. A Uzushio headband was on his forehead while his slashed Konoha one was on his right bicep.

Syuu was wearing a once piece battle dress which had cutouts on the left and right of her hip, allowing her higher flexability. She had shin guards and elbow guards while wearing metal studded gloves. On her hip was a leather belt with held a pouch, two scrolls, and several smoke bombs. Strapped to her leg was a kunai pouch and a tanto on her opposite leg. Her outfit seemed more for agility, speed, and maneuverability rather than direct combat which suited the upcoming water environment and her jutsu.

Before they left, Naruto strapped a silver trident on his back. The three prongs themselves were serrated knife blades connected by he base which had a gleaming blue gemstone in the shape of a stretched hexagon. The lower rod was a single point spear which acted as a counter weight for the heavy trident head. "Nice trident," Syuu commented.

"Thanks," as they passed the gates Naruto stopped and said, "Grab on, you'll feel a bit disoriented," Syuu made physical contact by a hug. As Naruto's **Flying Thundergod Relay** created multiple jumps through various areas of the land, Syuu began to feel slightly light-headed, but the jumps stopped in time before she let go of Naruto and fell on the ground stating the work was spinning and the ground felt like cotton.

Naruto held out his hand to help the girl up, once she was up Naruto said, "Welcome to Taki."

They were at the stone edge of a cliff and infront of them was a giant pool of water with a tree of titanic proportions with a village built around it. From the outside of the tree on a single side, water flowed out of the trunk, "This is...breathtaking."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as the two looked at the sight for a few seconds. He pointed over to a large pathway from the land below them to the tree, "Anyways, we usually would take the bridge but it collapsed because of a tremor a few weeks ago. I can transport us near enough to the village from where we can swim. I don't want to use my dragon summons or knight form because it might seem a bit more hostile."

"Sure, I have a seal on my suit which allows it to stay dry. My hair and skin, not so much," she said.

Naruto picked her up and backed up several feet, once there was enough distance, he jumped at maximum speed achievable with his **Crimson Speed Seal**. He jumped off and got around 1/5 of the way and was a good 100 feet in the air and just when Syuu thought she had seen everything, until red chakra synthesized on his back carrying him and Syuu above the large body of water. "Won't they notice us as we get closer?"

"No, my wings can take us only so far and I actually can't fly which these wings yet, but we're going to get lower and drop so we can swim soon," he said as they slowly descended closer to the water.

As they closed in on the water, Naruto's chakra wings slowly dissipated while Syuu and Naruto dropped into the water. They dropped into the water which seemed rather crisp and clear but they were still cautious of any wildlife which could be life-threatening, but it appeared to be just be small fish. Naruto and Syuu pulsed chakra in order to propel them them forward. As they headed to land, several Taki jounin surrounded them, "Identify yourself!" the commanded.

"I am Syuu Shiraishi of Uzushio, we are here to talk with your leader to discuss of matters that involve all countries," she said as the jounin began to listen but still kept their wary attitude, "And this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Uzushio."

At the name of Naruto, some of the jounin began to look at eachother slightly scared because not only did this person match the description but they also did know of the feats he achieved with the power he held.

Once Naruto finished his sentence, a man with short smooth brown hair that was greying all on the outside with just the top of his head still having brown hair walked forward. He wore a black Takigakure forehead protector around his forehead and his hair hang over the left and right sides of it and he also had brown side burns. He also had small black-coloured eyes and a small brown-coloured goetee, "My name is Hisen and I am the leader of this village. If possible, I would like to talk with you if possible."

Naruto and Masami walked forward and accepted, causing the surrounding jounin to withdraw their weapons and escort them and Hisen to the Head House. It was a small wooden mansion on a stone hill with the kanji for 'Waterfall' above the door. The interior was well decorated and rather spartan with more armor and ornate weaponry than actual furniture.

Hisen sat on a dais at the back middle of the main room as Syuu and Naruto stood facing him with several jounin watching the two carefully, "I am coming from the Six Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. There Uzushio, Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and Kiri have agreed to organize all of their Jinchuuriki to a compound in the Land of the Wave so they may be trained if they have to combat an organization named 'Akatsuki' who's goal is to harvest the power of all Nine Bijuu. And because your Jinchuuriki, the Seven Tails, resides outside the main villages we directly came to you requesting you Jinchuuriki."

Hisen stroked his goatee as he formulated his reply, "First of all, who will train them, how can I trust you, and if the Kage Summit was several hours ago, how are you here?"

Naruto grinned as he blurred next to Hisen, and as his red electricity flickered around him he answered, "Because I'm just that fast. All the Jinchuuriki will be trained by Killer Bee of Kumo and me. Also you can trust me because I indeed am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi," Naruto ran back to his original position next to Syuu, his crimson chakra flourished and formed an outline of the Kyuubi above him, it roared causing some jounin to draw their weapons.

The chakra faded away and Hisen calmed his shinobi, "Hmm while I agree with these terms, the decision is up to the Jinchuuriki herself, Fu. My son Shibuki will help you find her," Hisen called his son and a young man appeared.

Shibuki had ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wore a Taki headband with grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals, "Yes?"

"You are to escort these two to Fu, they would like to talk to her about a... change in scenery; I think it will be healthy for her."

"Consider it done, father."

As Naruto and Syuu left the mansion, Shibuki gave Syuu a strange look. It wasn't hostile, more as if he was confused and slightly shocked but ignored it and left with the two Uzu-nin. They went around the entire village stopping at multiple locations which Shibuki thought Fu would be but after four seperate stops, they could not find her, "No offense to your efforts Shibuki-san, but I can take over locating her if you want?" Naruto asked of the Taki-nin.

Shibuki sighed in defeat before responding with, "Sure."

Naruto sent chakra to his eyes and then pulsed it; once they turned green slits, he looked around the area to find an extremely dense source of chakra, "Found her! She's on the branches. Wait right here, I'll go get her. Trust me, it'll be quick," he flashed away causing Shibuki to be in awe.

"Yeah, he's pretty fast," Masami commented.

* * *

Naruto raced up the tree forming a spiral to gain greater momentum on his run trying to find Fu. Fu was a tan-skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair. Her attire consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Naruto saw her standing on the edge of one of the main branches of the giant tree. She leaned forward causing Naruto to yell, "No!" she fell and dove forward, completely unaware to the blonde.

"For fucks sake!" Naruto cussed as he jumped off too, his hands and legs aligned back parallel in order to fall with increased speed to catch up to Fu. Once he was next to her, he caught her bridal style and began to concentrate his chara

"Who the hell are you!" she yelled unsure about the stranger then realized he was a Jinchuuriki from the surge of crimson chakra around his body

Naruto was having slight difficulty manifesting the chakra due to the wind sheer dematerializing the physical form before it could fully form, "I'm the person who just saved you from jumping to your death," he yelled back, the fact that they were falling caused the sound of the wind to be superior to regular speech.

Near the 100 foot mark, Naruto's wings finally manifested and carried the two gently down to where Syuu and Shibuki were. While the demonic looking wings alarmed Shibuki, Syuu shook her head at her teammate's antics of style. The two landed and Naruto instantly fell on his back uttering, "Kami, that takes alot," he huffed out.

But it wasn't until that he got up that he noticied the reason for the silence. Syuu and Fu stared at each other; both had mint-green hair, orange eyes, tanned skin, same height, the exact same face, and almost the exact same body type.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," was all Shibuki said as he shared the same expression as Naruto.

The blonde too was of course in shock, "This is...some Inception shit right now."

"Sister?" Syuu started.

"Sister?" Fu replied.

* * *

Yes, this ordeal with Fu having a twin sister in Uzushio was planned. Infact, the original author had it planned out for the first story but because the relevancy was off in the first plot, I decided to sneak it into the sequel once the author told me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I apologize for any errors. I have had Pink Eye for the last 3 days, so the extra time allowed me to pump this out quicker than usual.


	15. New Sisters and Old Enemies

p"Speech"/ppem'Thought/Mindscape'/em/pp"strongDemon Speech/Jutsu/strong"/ppem'/ememstrongDemon thought/strong

"Speech

 _Thought/Mindescape_

 **Demon/Jutsu**

 _ **Demonic Thought**_

 _I DON'T OWN SHIT!_

* * *

 _'Oh boy, this will be interesting.'_ Naruto thought has he looked between the two girls whose resemblance surpasses Naruto's and his fathers. They were literally clones of each other except for their attire and hair.

" **Tell me about it, kit. This is something that I haven't seen for several centuries, this will be interesting**."

"There's no way, who are you?" Syuu demanded as she drew her tanto and prepared to attack if necessary. Fu asked Syuu who she was and drew her own set of kunai, itching for answers and bloodshed as their eyes narrowed and the tension built. It ended with the two charging at each other and exchanging blows; Syuu was able to clear a cut on Fu's hip while Fu created slightly slashed Syuu's neck. Naruto shook his head, made a **Shadow Clone** , and disabled both of them. As they both went for another exchange of stabs/slashes, he caught their arm and spun them around allowing him and the clone to bear hug them, restricting their movement as Shibuki removed their weapons from them.

"Now let's handle this civilly, shall we?" Shubuki requested, "Take a deep breath and we can talk this out."

Syuu inhaled the fresh air and automatically relaxed but Fu took a deep breath from her nose and smelled Naruto's scent. Combined with the warmth from his body, the feeling was...intoxicating. She began to seem too relax and the pleasurable expression on her face began to annoy Syuu but Naruto told her, "Don't worry, it's a clone. She's not getting the real feeling like you are."

The mint-haired Uzushio girl chuckled as Naruto let her go and the two sat down. Fu relaxed which allowed the clone to dissipate while Shibuki watched over her in case she made any rash decisions, "So you tell me your story first 'Fu'?"

"Well if you must know, Ms. Knock-Off," Fu replied. Syuu almost got up but Naruto quickly stopped her by grabbing on to her hand. But it wasn't rash, but rather protective, "My family has lived in Taki for years. I am and have been an orphan since the Third Great War but later became the JInchuuriki of the Nanabi."

Syuu glared at the Taki JInchuuriki due to the 'knock off' comment but ignored as she responded with, "Well I am from the Water Country but not sure from where. I grew up in Uzushio with my Aunt who raised me because I had no parents too. Since then, I was trained and became the Torpedo of the Whirlpool of the Typhoon Trio of Uzushio," she finished proudly.

 _'I remember when she earned that name. Ah such simpler times,_ ' Naruto thought back to when they were clearing out bandit camps for the Fang Country. While Naruto was out delivering a letter to the Daiymo, Syuu, Utaki, and Araku sneaked off and cleared the whole camp themselves. A nin from a nearby village saw and his story of the trio's ferocity and pure strength passed on. Syuu became the Torpedo of the Whirlpool, Utake became the Blade of the Whirlpool, and Araku became the Volcano of the Whirlpool; together they were the Typhoon Trio. To Kurama, it seemed a little too much for one mission but their fame contained and he understood what made them formidable opponents.

Shibuki snapped his fingers, "You two said you are both from the Water Country, right? There is a chance that your parents could be from the region but you were separated because of the Third Great War! All the have to do is do a genetic test and we'll see."

"I don't wanna be related to this snob!" Fu protested.

After a few hours of a rushed genetic test by the Taki Research Centre showed that they were infact twins with direct relation. While the twins were slightly mad at learning this, Naruto and Shibuki made it their task to get the sisters to accept each other.

Naruto suggested, "I think you two should spend time and get to know each other. What do you think, Shibuki-san?

The boy nodded before saying, "There's a carnival here for a few days. We could go there and get to know one another?"

Naruto instantly agreed which made Syuu agree because the blonde was rarely wrong about anything. All eyes turned on Fu who shrugged and replied, "Sure, why not?"

They group of four first asked the Takikage for permission who was mystified at the twins but for the sake of Fu's anger being managed, he allowed them. They then went on to travel a few kilometers outside of the village to reach the carnival which seemed to have everything that ones could think of: Ferris Wheel, Tilt-a-Whirl, Carousel, several game booths, a few food stands, and even a mirror fun house.

"So what's first?" Naruto asked as he handed all of them their premium passes.

"Let's start with the game booths!" Fu and Syuu said at the same time making them laugh. This eased Naruto a bit because the two twins were already warming up to each other. They spent over 6 hours going through the many attractions and booths.

They especially loved the kunai target booth; it was essentially a target for which people would throw 3 shuriken and 3 kunai, originally meant for civilians though. Fu thought it would be a good idea to challenge themselves and see who could throw their shurikens and kunai perfectly while making it challenging for themselves. Everyone agreed and had their own gimmick to it. Shibuki went back around 20 feet and hand Naruto hold him upside down while he threw the projectiles. His shurikens were dead on but his kunai were off center except for one.

"Almost Shibuki-san!" Syuu said.

The teen shrugged and replied with, "Not bad for my first time a guess."

Fu did a one-handed handstand around 15 feet away and threw her set of kunai and shuriken which landed near the center except for two shuriken which were around 5 inches away each.

"Good try, Fu-chan," Naruto commented as she blushed and replied with a thanks. Shibuki chuckled which made Syuu ask him what was funny; he leaned over and whispered into her ear and it made her laugh too. She told him that she'll talk to her sister about the matter.

Syuu went back 20 feet like Shibuki and jumped up several feet, did 3 flips, and threw her projectiles mid rotation. All of the kunai and shuriken landed dead on in the center making the Shiraishi grin with pride as Naruto hugged her at her accomplishment. This display of affection angered Fu slightly but Shibuki placed his hand on her shoulder calming her down a bit.

When it came to Naruto's turn, he activated his **Crimson Speed Seal** and began to run in circles. The radius began to close in as the red electricity surged the area; he continued until he was essentially in one place just spinning like a tornado of scarlet lightning, The blonde jumped up, and flipped 3 times like Syuu and landed upside down in a one-handed handstand. Upon landing, he threw the kunai and shuriken which had traces of red lightning from the static build of his speed. The projectiles shot through the target and buried themselves in the wooden post behind the bull's eye. The booth attendee was mortified for his life, "Please just take your prizes and leave!"

Naruto laughed at his attitude and comforted the attendee and paid for the damages. Everyone collected their prizes and left for the Ferris Wheel. Naruto sat in his own cart, the same went for Shibuki, but Fu and Syuu sat in the same cart so they could get to know each other.

"So do you, err I mean we have a clan name? Fu asked her sister who was admiring the view of Taki's nightlife.

Syuu turned to her sister, "Yeah. It's Shiraishi. So far as I know about our clan, we're excellent Water users. Now my turn for a question."

"Ask away!" Fu replied ecstatic to learn more about her sister.

A sly grin overtook Syuu's face as she spoke, "So what do you think of Naruto?" her grin increased as she saw Fu's face turn cherry red and her eyes gazed away.

"Wha-"

"Don't lie, sis!"

They looked over to the blonde Jinchuuriki who had his arms folded behind his head with his feet on the edge of the cart, and appeared to be asleep. His face was peaceful and carefree making Fu blush even more, "Even though our skin is tan as hell, your face easily becomes a tomato," Syuu taunted.

"Fine you win," Fu gave in. She looked at the blonde with curiosity and wonder as the mint-haired girl continued, "He's so strong, carefree, kind, mysterious, and just has this sexy vibe to him ya know? He just makes me feel safe. Like knowing that there is someone with the Kyuubi, the strongest of all Bijuu, sealed within such an resilient and positive person like him. It makes me feel like I can one day get to know my own Bijuu and have control, knowing that one day I won't have to be afraid of myself."

Syuu saw Fu tearing up a bit and hugged her, "Don't worry I can understand your fear and even your passion for him," the Uzu-nin wiped away her sister's tears, "I used to think that I was the only one left of my clan. I was alone and no one else could relate to me, but then I met Naruto. He was 13 back then and so, so high-spirited. Always looking at the brighter sight of things and viewing the world for what it could be and not for what it was. I adored him and even wanted to be with him, it was tough when I realized that he loved another and I would never be with him. But he didn't reject me, instead he was honest and sincere. The world needs more people like him, ones that see that just because there's a storm doesn't mean that the sun isn't shining on the other side."

"So I don't have a chance with him do I?"

Syuu giggled, "Sadly not."

"I'm not surprised. He's the Heir of Uzushio, JInchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the youngest SS class shinobi, comes from a rich family, and overall perfect. Plus he's hot as shit!" Fu slightly yelled.

"He's also pretty ripped!" Syuu informed her making Fu almost drool.

"No way you've seen him-"

"No, not naked...sadly. But I've seen him shirtless and I gotta say, sister it's one hell of a sight!"

Fu's face started to burn up, "Wait, is he taken?"

"Yeah," Syuu sighed, "But Hinata is an amazing person. The two deserve each other and I'm happy for Naruto. Anyway, tell me more about yourself."

They spent the rest of the ride talkin about their interests, disinterests, hopes for the future, hobbies, and such. They shared a hate for onions and peppers and a slight fondness for Mint Chip Ice cream but they tended to be polar opposites after that. Syuu was rather well-mannered and polite while Fu was tomboyish and brash, much like Naruto in his younger years. The Ferris wheel soon ended but Naruto chose to jump off and get cotton candy for his friends.

"So what's next?" Shibuki asked the rest of the group.

 _ **BOOM!**_

An explosion went off in the epicenter of Taki next to the Takikage's office. Everyone's eyes turned and saw the flames increasing in radius, preparing to engulf the entire village, "Let's go!" Shibuki yelled as they hauled ass to the location of the explosion. Naruto could sense Fu's chakra network bursting with activity and chakra; it would have been normal if...it wasn't her chakra that was being circulated. Her speed began to increase and her irises turned a pale green as crimson cloak enveloped her body and a single tail sprouted. Syuu and Shibuki were shocked at the sudden emergence of her bijuu cloak.

 _'It's just like Naruto-kun's but...different...'_

 _'It's happening again. Oh kami, please don't let her retain control.'_

" **Kit, her bijuu's, Chomei's, chakra is active but she is still in control. She'll most likely be in control of her actions until she sprouts her 3rd tail. Be careful that she doesn't go Stage Two also**!" Kurama informed him. Naruto nodded while they continued on.

Once they arrived at the area of the explosion, the heat pulsed their bodies making it difficult to take initiative, "Syuu! Help me take out these flames!" Naruto commanded, "Shibuki and Fu, you two scan the area for injured!"

His current team nodded; Naruto and Syuu stood side by side and began to make hand-seals, " **Water Release: Raging Waves**!" They yelled in unison as a sudden influx of water shot out of their mouths and crashed upon the violent flames, dousing them.

Fu and Shibuki saw and recovered every civilian and injured shinobi they could find, Fu's cloak helped her speed up the process but it proved difficult to manage, _'Shit this burns! Could you make this anymore painful you damn worm!'_ she complained as the bijuu's chakra cloack burned her slightly.

" **Quiet human!** **Be happy that I'm helping you, I could honestly care less**!" The Nanabi verbally retaliated within Fu's mind scape which was of a cave with several vines overgrowing the area and encaging a giant bug-like creature in the corner of the area.

" **That's rather harsh, Chromei** ," a tall, scarred man with red slit eyes spoke as he appeared in their mindscape.

 _'Who are you?!'_ Fu demanded.

The man laughed as his form shifted into a giant orange-red fox with nine tails, lashing wildly, " **Hint hint**."

 _'Kyuubi!'_ Fu exclaimed, _'How did you escape?'_

" **I am fused with Naruto, I have alot of freedoms because of this. I am just here to inform Chromei that he needs to get his shit together. Listen brother, humans are stupid, petty, and small creatures but wonderful, compassionate, and kind. Your container is one of the good ones so on behalf of my container, I ask that you try to give her full control of your power and in turn Naruto and I will help you gain the freedoms that I have with Naruto. Deal**?"

The seven tailed insect thought about it for a bit and grinned under his helmet, " **Agreed**!"

Outside of the mindscape, the fire had been put out and all the injured had been taken care of, "Is that everyone?" Shibuki asked.

Everyone nodded and Naruto was about to speak until someone yelled, " **Fire Release: Phoenix Flower**!"

Multiple spheres of compressed fire hurled themselves at the group of four until Naruto stepped forward and pulled out the trident on his back. The blonde slashed it diagonally, " **Brine Wall**!"

Water rose from the ground and formed a thick layer protecting them from the fire jutsu. They all looked at the direction of where the jutsu came from and saw a very man with tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had green irides, no pupils and red sclera. He retained the black mask over his lower face but had several changes. He donned a white hood which covered his hair and a black bandana with the Taki insigia which was slashed through. The most noticeable part of his attire was his cloak: a black cloak with red clouds.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto spat with venom.

"Kakazu!" Shibuki yelled as he realized who the man was.

"Hello children," the man said with a rough and threatening voice, "So which one of you is the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi?"


	16. Combat with Kakuzu and Return to Uzushio

Speech

 _Thought/Mindescape_

 **Demon/Jutsu**

 _ **Demonic Thought**_

 _I DON'T OWN SHIT!_

* * *

Fu's chakra cloak returned as she heard those words, "You're looking at her!"

Kakazu smiled under his mask and cracked his neck, "I will enjoy beating you an inch to your life. The rest of you will die, and I will collect your hearts!"

 _'Damn, this guy is hella creepy.'_ Syuu thought after she heard the heart comment.

"Shibuki! Go to the Kage, now!" Naruto commanded.

"But-"

"That's an order!" he yelled as the nin shushined away. Naruto gripped his trident and positioned himself for combat along with Syuu, Shibuki and Fu. The blonde's slit eyes narrowed as he scanned his opponent, collecting information about him before he made a move, _'Where have I heard that name bef-'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Fu rushed in at the Akatsuki member in anger from her Bijuu's chakra, " **Die, bastard**!"

Kakuzu smiled under his mask and caught Fu's fight, "Tsk tsk, if I wasn't trying to keep you alive," He used his leg to trip her and slammed down his elbow like a hammer on her stomach. It was upon the impact the ex-Taki nin realized he had elbowed a piece of wood.

" **I said die**!" Fu appeared above him and drop kicked his head.

Both Naruto and Syuu were impressed by her reaction speed and how effectively she used **Substitution**. Kakuzu recovered from the ground and released a flurry of punches and strikes upon her. He ended by grabbing Fu by her throat, his hand slightly sizzled from her cloak but it seemed more of an annoyance rather than pain, "You pathetic little inse-"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Syuu screamed as she charged at the Akatsuki nin with Naruto who made two clones who began to form **Rasengans**. They ran weaved around each other and attacked at the same time.

 _'Blonde Hair, demonic eyes, Kyuubi Reincarnate! This must be my lucky day!_ ' Kakuzu thought as the two of the clones attacked Naruto first.

" **Ninja Art: Suture Strike** ," thousands of black threads appeared from under his cloak and stabbed through the clones who puffed into smoke. Finally the next Naruto and Syuu charged and attacked on opposite sides to force Kakuzu to release Fu but he punched Naruto in his gut and kicked Syuu in her throat but Syuu caught his foot. Suddenly in a plume of smoke it was revealed that the two had switched roles and now Naruto was upclose with his enemy. His **Rasengan** suddenly turned a bloody red, " **Demon Release: Forbidden Rasengan**!"

He shoved the concentration of chakra into the chest of Kakuzu while Syuu recovered Fu as their enemy flew back several feet, "You good sis?"

"* _cough cough* "_ 've been better, I can still fight!" Fu urged before falling back to the ground."

Naruto retreated back to the twin sisters and got on one knee, "Let me finish this. I can't have you two getting hurt."

"This isn't just your fight Naruto!" Fu interjected, "This is for all Jinchuuriki!"

"Your hatred is what is holding you back. I'll teach you to control it and show you how to really use your powers but you are hurt," Naruto got up and faced away from them and at a now standing Kakuzu. He took off his cloak which disappeared into a flare of blue flames, "Let me do what I do best: fuck up anyone who stands in my way," He smiled at them one more time and looked back at his opponent with his trident in hand.

Kakuzu dusted off his cloak, "I like you, Namikaze. You think and act, like how good shinobi should. It's a shame I can't cash in on that bounty. What is it, 3.2 billion ryo now?"

"5.5 billion...and 14 cents," Fu's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at her fellow Jinchuuriki's bounty, "It's nice to be feared and respected. Shall we finish this dance?"

"Sure but I'm not taking any risks with someone as dangerous as you," His cloak burned off and revealed four masks on his back, stitched in surgically but definitely not professionally," the masks began to exit from his back and take form bodies by solidifying black thread. They formed into a deformed looking animals while one had thin wings.

"Ugh, those are an insult to all creatures," Naruto said as he was rather creeped out.

Kakuzu scoffed, "You'll see."

The red-masked creature's mouth opened as a warped voice smoke, " **Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work** ," a small fireball was created from opening and swiftly projected it at Naruto.

The blonde shinobi focused chakra to his hand but expanded the sphere as it formed around him, " **Rasengan Dome**!" As the fire impacted the dome of chakra, it violently expanded and flowed around him and onto the direction of Syuu and Fu, _'Ah shit_ ,' Naruto ran over while keeping the **Rasengan Done** stable. He returned to his friends and struggled a bit against the pure strength of Kakuzu's jutsu, "I'm back," he laughed but there was strain in his voice.

Syuu noticed some burns which singed his fishnet shirt, "How'd you get those?"

"It's what happens when he moved faster than he kept up his jutsu," Fu replied for Naruto.

"You need to get out of here immediatly as soon as I get out of here," Naruto said as the flames began to die out slowly, "In fact, why didn't you leave before?"

Syuu bit her lip, "I thought you might want back up..."

"Okay, douse these flames then get to safety!" Naruto quickly cut off his **Rasengan Dome** and made hand seals for another jutsu, " **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!" A sudden shockwave spread the flames out while Syuu made her own handseals and a sudden influx of water appeared from the ground, extinguishing the flame and creating enough steam so that the twins could escape.

"This little game will end soon, Namikaze!" Kakuzu called out as his creatures circled around the area trying to find Naruto who sat down and began to meditate, "And I know it won't be my death!"

"Don't be so sure!" Naruto called out. Two of the creatures, the yellow and white accented ones, found located the Uzu-nin through sound and attacked him. As their sharp paws closed in, Naruto's chakra signature instantly changed. His pupils were double slits, red colouration around his eyes, and red tattoo-like marks snaking up from his chest and onto his jaw. His fingers sharpened into claws, not just nails, his teeth were pure fangs with no human resemblance, and Naruto's old whisker marks reappeared with more definition. He instantly clutched at the creatures with his new claws and pushed them into the ground.

" **Fire Release: Twin Tiger Fists**!" His hands errupted into raging flames as he shoved his hands into the chest of the beasts and pulled out a heart. With the organ in each hand, he crushed and threw the burning, jagged remains on the ground before saying "The only thing I noticed from those abominations was a heart beat and five heartbeats from yours. Now, they are seperated between you and what's left of them," with pure hatred.

" **Wind Release: Pressure Damage**!" a sudden gust of wind began to pick up as deformed words were spoke and circulate into a dome much like the **Rasengan Dome** except it was made completely of wind rather than chakra. A second beast spoke, " **Water Release: Needle Storm**."

The jutsus infused together and it suddenly became a hailstorm. A sudden drop of atmospheric pressure began to alter the area and the wind became nearly unbearable. Naruto crossed his arms and tried to power through the hailstorm but was straining to go against the power of pure nature. His markings and double slits began to fade with the rest of Naruto's physical features, _'Dammit, my Fox Sage mode is ran out!'_

"You cannot win against the power of nature, boy!" Kakuzu yelled as he appeared from nowhere with the stitches spread along his arms like a whip of blades.

Naruto produced his trident and used the prongs to deflect the threads and looped the rod out hitting Kakuzu in the jaw, "Didn't you know?!" The markings and slits returned along with Naruto's claws, whiskers, and teeth, "I am one with nature!" He used his trident as a third leg, spun sideways and kicked Kakuze in his chest knocking him back. The beasts attacked Naruto, one from above and another from behind him. As the one above him landed, Naruto put his hands on the ground and yelled, " **Earth Release: Stone Spike**!" a sharp pillar of pure ore and stone piereced the body of the stiched abomination; the creature's arm slashed Naruto's chest diagonally as it croaked before moving to attack Naruto.

He grunted with anger causing him to pump even more chakra into his jutsu causing even more spikes to erect. One managed to puncture the heart of it making it limp before falling into a mass of black thread. As the final approached Naruto made his signature **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and along with his clones, he began to circulate around the beast confusing it of it's real target. The clones finally stopped and formed seals for their jutsu, " **Nature Release: Roar of the Wild** ," a loud roar resonated throughout the area and even through he village as the sonic pulses repelled the stitched abomination.

As the wall kept it back, the real Naruto jumped up and attacked Kakuzu's final mask from above. The blonde formed a rasengan but infused it with even more chakra while mixing wind and lightning chakra until a high pitch screeching was heard as the jutsu rotated furiously, " **Nature Release: Storm Rasen Shuriken**!" He hurled it at the mask as the jutsu erupted into pure electrical energy, disintegrating the creature and some of the surrounding area.

The clones disappreared as Naruto huffed sightly, "Wow! What a rush!" he said excitingly before noticing a hurry of footsteps escaping the area. Naruto's **Crimson Speed Seal** activated as he ran infront of a retreating Kakuzu, "Running so soon. Sorry, I meant "tactically retreating".

"You," Kakuzu said as he pointed his finger at Naruto, "You aren't normal, not even for a Jinchuuriki. Me and other shinobi may have done terrible and violent things but you...you will be a plague on the world! You will be the cause of the downfall of humanity! You are a monster!" he shouted exasperated and in fear.

"I may be a monster but I am not a plague! I am the bridge between Earth, Hell, and Heaven! I am the light when your kind forces darkness on the world. I am the protector of the righteous and nightmare to evil!" Naruto said he formed seals and his arm light up with crimson lightning. Several civilians and Taki-nin appeared and watched the final moments of their battle.

Kakuzu laughed as a few tears came from his eyes, "Then you best be better than me and kick ass," he dropped to his knees. Naruto rushed in front of him and plunged his arm into Kakuzu's torso and through his heart, "I...feel...at peace..."

Naruto pulled out his arm and cleaned it with the tatters of his clothes before sealing Kakuzu's body into a scroll. The Fox Sage appearence faded and Naruto's full senses returned to him; his pants were ripped at the knees and shins, his fishnet shirt was in tatters and it seemed worthless to even wear it but Naruto still kept it on because Kurama commented on it looking cool, the jagged slash on his chest was ripe but healing, some of the hail had cut his face, and his body aches from the overuse of **Nature Chakra**.

He made his way to the Kage's Office were he saw everything more or less destroyed and the Kage on the floor sleeping as Shibuki went through some files and Fu was asleep on the remains of a coach. Naruto looked over and found Syuu with blood splashed on her face and holding the head of man by his hair. The head hadmedium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. The bizarre thing was that the head was alive and moving, "You stupid cunt! I'm gonna reattach myself and slaughter you like the whore you are! Your blood will be my lotion in the name of Lord Jashin!"

"I'll tell u later, can you kill...it?" Syuu asked as she handing the head to Naruto who made a miniature **Rasen Shuriken** and microscopically shredded Hidan's head.

Once the Takikage awakened, Naruto, Fu, Shibuki, and Syuu were transported to the hospital which allowed their recovery to be made quicker, faster for Fu than others due to her minimal damage compared to the others and Nanabi already healing her. In the hospital room where Naruto was eating some french fries while reading a book the Takikage walked in with Fu by his side. Fu saw Naruto's practically bare chest and practically drooled, _'Mhmm he looks soooo hot! And those scars...'_

" **Calm your hormones, larvae** ," Chromei commented as he was cleaning his wings within his mindscape.

"How are Shibuki and Syuu?" Naruto said getting up to be stopped by Fu when he grunted with the pain, _'Damn, I overtaxed my body. The nature chakra must've slowed my normal chakra when I forced my Sage Mode_.'

"They are good, just chakra exhaustion and a few bruises. Syuu is one smart girl, she perfectly evaluated that maniac's blood ability before he could cut me. Fu and I have thought about it and we have come to an agreement. She and I accept your offer to train to control her Bijuu!" The kage said proudly as Fu threw herself on Naruto for a deep hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" she spoke passionately.

He forced back the pain, "For what?"

"You saved me and now are showing me a better path," her eyes teared up slightly, "You reunited me with my family, are giving me a home, and are saving me from the Akatsuki."

Naruto broke the hug to wipe away her tears but hugged her again tighter, "Don't worry, we're family now Fu. Your big brother will protect you whenever necessary."

Fu blushed as she realized how close she was to Naruto's chiseled chest and broke the hug slowly from embarrasment, "I um...need to go check on my sister!" she left the room in a hurry.

The Takikage laughed heavily before saying, "She likes you, my friend."

"I realize that but I am taken. She will find someone that truly deserves her."

The Kage looked at the Uzu-nin with pride, interest, and a sincere smile, "You are an incredible person Naruto Namikaze. I am glad we met and you are helping not only Fu, but the world with your great abilities. If you ever need help, just ask and please treat Taki as your home. The village of Taki and it's people are indebted to you," he extended his hand.

Naruto gripped it as he realized how his work was affecting the world for the better. Any other shinobi would see this is a political ally but Naruto saw it as a new member of his family.

"Glad I could help. And thank you, Taki is a wonderful place. I look forward to returning soon."

"Good to hear, now rest up. Fu is excited to leave to train with you!" Naruto nodded and tucked himself to sleep as he would leave with Syuu and Fu first thing in the morning.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

Fu was completely ecstatic as a sleep deprived Syuu was on Naruto's back still sleeping peacefully. The Takikage, Shibuki, and several Taki-nin and civilians stood at the bridge and said their good byes and thanks to Naruto and Fu, _'Hmm guess this village wasn't as bad as Konoha.'_

"Take care Fu!" Shibuki said as he hugged her, "If you need anything, just send a messenger falcon."

She nodded and returned the hug; Fu then stood infront of the Takikage and began to shed a few tears as she tightly hugged the man who had treated her like a daughter and watched over her for so many years, "Thank you Hisen-san! You helped me through everything when no one would. Please keep everyone safe!"

"I will, this will always be your home. Now go on but remember..."

"...it is not our job to do what is righteous but our moral duty."

Naruto thanked everyone once again and took Fu by the hand, "Brace yourself, Fu-chan," they disappeared in a flash and took several jumps until they returned within the Uzumaki Clan house, "I'm home everyone! Come and meet our new family member!"

The shout awakened Syuu who grumbled and went to Masami's room to sleep while she ran from her room, Kushina from hers, and Takeshi from his. They all came and saw Fu who was blushing slightly, "Say hello to Fu Shirashi, sister of Syuu and JInchuuriki of the Nanabi!"

Everyone was shocked at the fact that Syuu had a sister, especially a twin sister. Kushina hugged the new family member, "Hi, I'm Kushina, Naruto's mother. Welcome to the Namikaze family sweetie, if you need anything just let me know."

Masami offered her hand to Fu who accepted but pulled her into a bro-style hug, "I'm Masami, Naruto's sister! It's awesome to meet another Jinchuuriki. Oh and if Naruto tries something, just tell me. I'll set him straight," she chuckled darkly at the end to get a pillow tossed at her by her elder brother, "...asshole.." she muttered.

Next Takeshi analyzed her before giving her a crisp handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you Fu Shirashi. I am Takeshi, the Yami-nin on loan to Uzushio."

"I think your creeping her out, honey," Kushina said as Fu was slightly disturbed by Takeshi's lack of emotion but Naruto distracted her by taking her by the hand to show her where her new room was.

It was a rather sizable room with a desk, several books on the shelf, a queen-sized bed, two nightstand between the bed, a mirror on the wall that was infront of the bed, and a large closet. Naruto placed her bag on the bed and showed her around, "Your personal bathroom directly outside and in the front of your room. The dining room is just along the left hallway and anything for anything else, just ask me. I know it's not much, but I hope this can be your home."

Fu tackled Naruto to the ground and hugged him, "Thank you! I love it!" she yelled in excitement.

"My mother will take you to town tomorrow for shopping for clothes or anything else, "Naruto got up and left to let her unpack and customize her room, "Take care!"

Fu jumped on the bed and seemed to sink into the think mattress, _'Wow...'_


	17. Fu's Progress and Challenge in Kumo

Speech

 _Thought/Mindescape_

 **Demon/Jutsu**

 _ **Demonic Thought**_

 _I DON'T OWN_

* * *

[Training grounds of the Uzumaki Compound in Uzushio]

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had recruited Fu; in that time, he had made progress with her bijuu training and advancement in standard shinobi training. Her ninjutsu, taijutsu, and chakra reserves had drastically improved along with her **yokai** control, though it was a bit rough to heal her burns in the beginning. Fu's body had gotten leaner with her feminine features becoming more defined while not being overly muscular causing her to change her uniform a little bit. She still had her skirt but the fishnet shirt covered more of her thighs with two kodachis strapped to each calf. Her shirt was the same but she wore armour plates on her arms and her scroll was replaced by a large hammer that took Naruto countless days to perfect. But on the brightside, Fu enjoyed the 'show' Naruto put on as he worked. Though Hinata saw the way she looked at Naruto and there was a serious misunderstanding that lead to Hinata chasing Fu almost of a cliff. She made Fu swear to never try anything with her man otherwise she'd make Fu wish that she was in hell.

Naruto faked a left front kick but spun and threw his right at Fu. The mint-haired Jinchuuriki blocked the impact with her forearm and hit Naruto's thigh making him fall backwards. Naruto quickly recovered but doing a handstand and brought down his left leg for a hammer kick. Fu moved away and saw the impact forming a minor crater in the ground, "A little too much, don't you think?"

"You've taken worse, Fu-chan!" Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan, Naruto charged at Fu who made a **Water Clone** that acted as a buffer while she jumped over her opponent to evade, "Remember when I overloaded that Rasengan Dome with chakra to block your taijutsu?"

Fu groaned at the thought, "Don't remind me. I was bed-ridden for a week," as Fu landed behind her fellow JInchuuriki, she made several handseals, " **Water Release: Barracuda Rush** ," water from a nearby fountain rushed over, forming a torpedo and drilled itself into Naruto.

Naruto's essence disappeared into a cloud of smoke as the real version of him clapped as he walked in front of her, "Excellent work on your mobility. Watch your feet, you left them open to a clean swipe and practice weaving your handseals faster. But overall, you have made excellent progress! What is that? A **Shadow Clone** with 12% of my chakra?"

"15%! And I did learn from the best afterall," Fu said as she smilled hugging her teacher. She quickly broke the hug out of respect. That and Hinata had been observing the fight and helping Naruto coordinate her progress, "What's next for today? Genjutsu? Strength conditioning? Steath practice?"

He shook his head as Naruto walked alongside Fu as they entered the compound with Hinata, "You have the rest of the week off to relax! Hinata and I thought that it would be good for you to get a little off-time to cool down and be a normal teen for once according to her words."

"Well that's because you treat her like a solder, Naruto-kun!" she pointed out.

"Trueeee but for good reason," he pointed out.

Fu shook her head at the couples antics and thanked them before leaving to her room. Once she closed the door, Fu crashed into bed as exhaustion flooded her body in waves of soreness and fatigue, _'Ughhh everything hurts...'i_

" **What else did you think you signed up for**? Chromei replied to her comment of physical pain, " **The kid's the most adept jinchuuriki I have seen in centuries. He not only mastered the Nine-Tails but fully absorbed it's chakra while not killing him. Young Naruto's power continues to grow everyday until...** "

 _'Until when?'_

" **Well I have no idea. He will have a limit, however god-like in standards it would be. There's only one way that he can truly become more god-like...** "

 _'How?'_

" **A way that only one person has everyone...become the jinchuuriki of all Bijuu.** "

 _'Who the hell has done that?!'_

" **The Sage of the Six Path...** "

 _'Whoaaaa, wasn't he practically a god?'_ Fu asked to get a mental nod from her tenant, _'So there's a chance that Naruto-kun could pretty much become a god?'_

" **Yes, his abilities are way beyond human. He has two chakra networks, his heartrate is more or less double, his body temperature is extremely high, he requires twice as less sleep. Hell, his DNA isn't even human anymore. Young Naruto has achieved what takes years; he has evolved into a new species. His children will most likely carry on with these traits and possibly expand**."

 _'Yikes, I never thought of it like that before. But now that you say it, I'm getting a bit of a identity crisis...like humans as a species may not exist 50 years from now. What do you think the world we be like then?'_

" **I don't know, but all I know that it's gonna be hella fun**!"

 _'Lucky Seven Chomei! Excited as always! '_ a different voice spoke. Suddenly Naruto appeared in the mindscape and began to alter the surroundings. He shifted the cave-like cage into a giant tree which was hollowed out so Chromei could travel throught it. The wood formed into seats so that he and Fu could sit, _'How do you do that?'_

 _'I'll teach you next week,'_ Naruto replied as he formed pillows to make the wood more confortable to rest upon for the both of them, _'I noticed your hammer's been starting to crack and chip off easily.'_

 _'Yeah...sorry.'_

Naruto laughed, _'No I'm happy that it's damaged! Don't get me wrong, I hate to have my work break but it shows that you've been training hard. I'll make you an even stronger one first thing tomorrow morning. By the way, Masami, Hinata, and Takeshi are going to Kumo to speak with their two Jinchuuriki: Yugito Nii of the Nibi and Killer Bee of the Hachibi. I'll join you guys soon but I have to help Ero-senin with some recon in Ame.'  
_

 _'Okay, thanks for letting me now!'_

Naruto got up and walked over to Fu who seemed to become enveloped by a growing hunger for sleep. He shifted the chair into a bed and tucked Fu in. He ened by kissing her forehead and softly saying, _'G'night kiddo. Rest up...'_ with that, he faded out of the mind scape.

* * *

[Next Morning]

Naruto had put on music while he worked on Fu's new war hammer while a clone sat in the kitchen and read up on the news, a few books on physics, some poetry, and a copy of stealth tactics that Kakashi helped Jiraya publish recently.

 _ **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**_

"God fucking dammit! AGAIN!" Naruto yelled as he saw the deformed hammer that he had created. Hinata walked in on this and saw his flare of anger which led to him crushing the metal with his bare hands and threw its remains into a pile of other failures, "All I want is a stable mixture!"

"Good morning!" Hinata said making her presence known.

Naruto angrily said, "...morning..." as he read the recipe book next to him and tossed it into one of the furnaces.

"Naruto-kun, I think you need to relax. When did you sleep last night?" Hinata said as she dragged Naruto away from the anvil and onto the benches.

"6 AM..."

"You only slept 2 hours...that's like 4 hours for a normal person. What kept you up?"

"I was meditating and just got these terrible, horrible visions..."

HInata was intrigued, "What do you mean?"

Naruto explained that during his Fox Sage training, Kurama had him practice mental discipline in the highest standards. This including meditating within freezing waters, balancing on he tip of a mountain with one hand, and maintaining focus within a volcano. This led to a great aptitude with his meditation that once he is absorbing nature chakra, he is able to see glimpses or frames of the future. He compared it to blinking multiple times in a fast motion and having to base an understanding off of those few images. So last night he was meditating and saw not glimpse but a full vision. If his previous experiences had been movie trailers than this would have been the director's cut. Naruto explained that i was him engulfed by a dark chakra, not like his **Chaotic Chakra** but something evil. In the vision, his sclera were pure black with white irises and he was destroying everything in sight. He began to create a black version of the Rasengan that didn't spin but rather seemed like a void; this version of Naruto used it on Uzushio causing it to engulf everything remaining. Naruto expanded on the vision as he described that he slaughter all the of the survivors including his family, friends, her, and fellow JInchuuriki.

Hinata's eyes were in tears as she saw Naruto's face as he explained this. He was so heart-broken, angry, and seemed like he wanted to scream from all of the pain. To him, it felt like he did commit all those actions in reality yet facing the consequences for something he didn't do. Fu hugged Naruto, not wasting a second. Her grip tightened as he started to tear up and actually cry. The Hyuuba Heiress was slightly suprised but felt ashamed that she was thinking of surprise instead of trying to empathize with her lover, "Don't worry, it's not really going to happen. It's going to be okay."

"But-"

"Shh, it's going to be okay!" Hinata said firmly as she ran her hands through his hair. He placed his head on her shoulders and put his hands around her waist, pulling her in closer. Naruto brought his head up and smashed his lips on Hinata. He broke in a few seconds to wipe his tears and say, "Thank you."

"Why'd you stop?" Hinata asked as she kissed Naruto with the same force that he had first used on her. As they continued to kiss passionately, his hands wandered through her rear, carefully caressing and squeezing it. while she put her hands under his shirt and roamed his chiseled torso. Naruto took off his shirt as he literally threw everything off the bench, so Hinata responded by taking off her shirt and bra. Naruto pinned Hinata over the table and continued to fiercely kiss her but soon moved down from lips. He began continue down to kiss and lick her cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone, and breasts.

"Mhm.,..someone's been practicing."

Naruto smiled as he suck on her neck and ended by slightly biting and circled it with his tongue. The pain mixed in with the pleasure and amplified the sensation of bliss tenfold causing Hinata to grip on Naruto's back. "Ahh right there Naruto-kun!" The blonde put his focus completely on her perfect breasts; he placed one of them in his mouth while he rubbed the other with the perfect mix of roughness and care.

"That's right, play with my tits some more, baby!"

Naruto responded with whispering, "As you wish, my queen..." this alone sent pleasure sparking through her body.

Suddenly Hinata's hand gripped the tent that formed in Naruto's pants making him groan,"I can feel it throbbing for me, sexy. I think you should think with your second head instead of your first," Hinata said as she licked her lip making Naruto grin as he took off his pants and prepared to pull down his boxers.

"Hey Naruto!" said Fu as she walked in on Hinata and Naruto in the middle of their extremely intimate activity.

"FU!" Hinata said as her face turned crimson while she and Naruto put on their clothes.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Fu yelled in embarrassment of mountainous proportions. She rushed out unable to forgive herself and forget the image of them two together while Naruto and Hinata awkwardly parted for the morning.

* * *

[5 hours later]

After the little morning debacle, Naruto, Hinata, and Fu had continued the day without talking to each other about it...or even talking to each other at all. They all had little interaction until the mission to Kumo of which they each had acted as if the situation had not occurred. Fu walked in the Kage's office to see Minato discussing with Takeshi and Masami about their mission; just as she entered, Hinata appeared via her custom **Flower Pedal Shushin** , "I hope I'm not late, Uzukage-sama."

"Of course not," Minato replied, "You and Fu are just in time for the primary briefing."

The two kunoichi joined Masami and Takeshi in line as the the Kage began to inform them of the mission details, "Kumo will welcome you four better due to Naruto not being with you, I'm sure you are all aware of the rivalry between the Raikage and Naruto."

"Do they really value their speed rivalry more than the political stability of their own nations?" Takeshi asked.

Masami sighed, "They honestly do."

Minato nodded "Masami, you shall be the Captain of this squadron. The Raikage, Killer Bee, and a few other officials are aware of your journey but under trade disputes so that no one, especially Akatasuki, learn of your plan to rescue and train the Jinchuuriki. We got lucky with Hidan and Kakuzu and I hope that the other members just thought that Naruto and Syuu were in Taki for sight-seeing. But if they do know of our true attentions then it is urgent that we move up our time table and rescue as many Jinchuuriki as we can. Understood?!"

"Yes sir!" they all responded in unison.

"Masam! Have you been practicing your use of the **Flying Thundergod Relay**?"

"Yes but my reserves are unlike Naruto's. While they are immense, they are still unable to complete the full trip. I advise us to use the **Relay** to travel to the Land of Frost and take it's mountains through to reach the Kumo in order to prevent political dispute of our presence in the area," Masami said as Takeshi laid a map on the table.

Minato agreed, "Your squadron leaves in 30 minutes, pack light but for cold weather. Dismissed!"

The squadron of 4 shinobi exited the room and walked to their village's shinobi supply store, "Hi, do you have anything suitable for snow?" Hinata politely asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes! Will you be traveling or engaging in combat?" the shopkeeper inquired Hinata.

Hinata looked at Masami who shook her head, "No, just something durable and insulated please."

"Alright, check Aisle 18's right side!"

They went to that area and retrieved several heavy cloaks, several ration packs, snow boots, thermal seals, a few matches, 8 flashlights, sealed tents, several ice axes, and large multitude of sealed water. After paying for their supplied, they headed to the North Gate; on the way Fu conversed with Hinata about the...incident earlier.

Fu and Hinata stayed a few feet behind their teammates for some privacy, "Hey Hinata..." she flustered.

"About earlier today," Fu's face began to represent a ripe cherry, "I'm sorry for barging in on you and Naruto having..."

Hinata was equally embarrassed that her teammate and friend saw her and her lover in such a manner, "I-I-It's f-fine Just b-be s-s-sure to knock n-next t-time."

"I will..."

They discontinued their conversation as they closed in on the North Gate and exited the village. Masami opened the **Relay** and their journey shortened several days by each jump until they reach a valley near the Kasui Mountain Range that bordered the Land of Frost. Masami had them take the northwestern route to avoid interaction with the Frost Shinobi. The climbing was perilous and physically tolling; the snow made it difficult for them to keep a solid grip even with their new boots. The snow caused the rock to easily weather making it a difficult climb as they scaled northward, Fu would have fallen if Takeshi hadn't let go of his rope to catch her and stabilize himself using the ice axe. They soon found a cave and set up camp for the night and sleeping was much more comfortable than they thought. Their cloaks combined with the improved Thermal Seals (credit to Masami) kept their bodies at a perfect temperature to sleep and overall maintain fitness in the frozen, perilous environment which they had to surpass. After three grueling days, they had reached the border of the Land of Lightning and had to only travel a few hours before the reached Kumo, which actually came faster than they thought due their increase in speed and stamina through Kushina's training.

Masami walked up to the guard post and handed them several documents and their shinobi IDs, "We are from Uzushio to discuss certain trade disputes."

"Why do you have a Konoha-nin with you?" he looked at the Konoha headband that was around Hinata's neck.

"She is on loan to us as a symbol of peace between our villages," Masami lied.

The guard nodded and let them pass but the squadron could easily sense all of the Kumo shinobi that were following them on their way to the Raikage's office. The Raikage's office had gone through numerous renovations and a new door currently being bolted in as the Uzushio-nin entered A's office. He was in the middle of a training session between him and his boxing bag. A saw the shinobi and threw one last punch, causing it to explode into sand and leather.

"Poor boxing bag," Masami whispered to Takeshi.

He slightly chuckled and said, "Poor us if this doesn't go well," making Masami cover her mouth to prevent bursting out.

"Welcome Uzushio Shinobi and one Konoha Shinobi!" A announced as he took his seat, "I'm sure you are here for our trade disputes."

Masami stepped up, "Yes but to discuss we must in a more private manner," she pointed out the fact that the office was 35% glass which could easily be used to spy."

A nodded allowing Takeshi to weave seals, " **Dark Release: Shadow Cage**!" A thick wall of shadows formed from everyone's shadows and made a dome around them.

"What is this jutsu?" Mabui asked forcefully as she was worried of its nature.

"This will give us total privacy for the moment so we can discuss about the Jinchuuriki."

"Dark Release huh?' A sat up slightly interested, "You're from Yami aren't you?"

"Yes, what gave me away," Takeshi responded half-sarcastically.

A studied Takeshi very carefully, "It wasn't your jutsu if that's what your wondering. Dark Release is an extremely difficult element to master, so rare that some consider it a **Bloodline Limit**. I have faced one user before long ago but then he wasn't as skilled as you are. This jutsus was unstable and out of control; he obviously didn't know what he was doing. But you...you kid, you are different aren't you?"

"I'm just a shinobi, Raikage-sama. Nothing more, nothing less."

A grunted in agreement and Mabui said, "Back to the discussion at hand...Killer Bee is as skilled as Naruto when it comes to control of his bijuu but Yugito is rather unwilling to master hers. She can control the Nibi to a degree but is just..."

"She's trying to say that Yugito turns kinda bitchy whenever we bring up the topic. She said she doesn't want to master the Nibi because of personal reasons," A bluntly said.

"Would you like us to convince her?" Hinata politely inquired.

"Do what you want without harming her, if I found out that any of you four have destroyed one of my village's best weapons, then I will personally execute you!"

"Jinchuuriki aren't tools or weapons!" Fu yelled furious at A's opinion of Jinchuuriki.

"We are all tools of war, all that matters is who is the strongest and deadliest: survival of the fittest," A said firmly with slight grimness, "Mabui will escort you to Killer Bee and Yugito, you are dismissed," Takeshi ended his justu enabling A sent the squadron and his assistant away.

As Mabui escorted them to a different room, Fu was fuming with disgust and anger at the the Raikage's words, _'_ _ _Son of a bitch!_ Jinchuuriki are tools huh? I could destroy at least have this village if I wanted!'_

" **Correction: WE could destroy 3/4ths of this village at least if we wanted**," Chomei clarified, " **So are we though**?"

 _'Sorry but we have to keep the peace. Plus there are two other Jinchuuriki that could beat us.'_

" **Aww you're no fu, larva**." Chomei smiled through his helmet.

Their conversation had calmed Fu down but she was still irritated. Mabui had taken them to a room where Killer Bee was sharpening his swords on a table and Yugito was sitting upside down on the couch; Killer Bee was mumbling to himself while Yugito seemed to be asleep. Mabui was about to announce the presence of the Uzushio-nin until Fu hit her hammer on the metal door awakening Yugito and retrieving Bee's attention.

"That wasn't cool at all! How about next time you just call!" Bee rhymed, "Wait...Lucky Seven Chomei? Oh boy, this is gonna be a fun day."

"Greetings Killer Bee and Yugito Nii, I am Masami Uzumaki and these are my associates Takeshi, Hinata, and Fu. We are from Uzushio and would like to talk to you about some upcoming events," Masami announced.

Yugito laid her entire body over the couch before speaking, "Must be pretty important...what is it."

"There is an organization called the Akatsuki whose sole purpose is to collect and extract the Bijuu of all nine Jinchuuriki in order to use their power to control the world. The Akatsuki are preparing for a war and we are looking at another Great Shinobi War coming soon but this time, all shinobi villages must become allies. We want to ensure that no Jinchuuriki are captured so we would like you to come with us so we can properly train you to control your Bijuu and be prepared for a coming war."

"Who's we?" Yugito seemed intrigued.

"Uzushio. We have met with all major Kage and they have approved that you will be taught by two other Jinchuuriki who have mastered their Bijuu, one of them is Killer Bee."

"Wait! Is the other one my bro? The one and only Naruto?" Bee said with a smile growing as he seemed to be getting excited.

Takeshi nodded, "Indeed. So do you agree?"

Bee smille and nodded furiously and rambled on about having his own pupils and how fun it would be to completely destroy them with training. But Yugito declined without even saying anything about why she disagreed. Masami tried to persuade her, "Yugito-san, I urge you to change your mind. The Akatsuki are extremely dangerous or everyone, including a Jinchuuriki."

"I can beat them myself if they are dumb enough to attack me so I respectfully decline.."

" **Kitten, I think you should listen to these people. Masami-san makes several good points and the Kyuubi has had a deep hatred for humans for a long time. He must've either seen the importance of what hangs in the balance or made friends with this young woman's brother** ," Nibi almost commanded.

 _'We've gone through worse, we will be okay.'_

"I declare _Pro Arbitrium_ ," Takeshi declared firmly while pointing at Yugito who was confused, "Article 5, Section 17, Subsection 1; as per the Shinobi Code of Kumo, I am allowed to declare a duel between us to settle political-based matters. If I win, you will join us but if I lose the we will leave. Agreed?"

Yugito's eys widened slightly before narrowing, "Agreed, "she licked her lips.

 _'What are you doing, Takeshi?!"_ Fu thought.

 _'Oh Kami..."_ Hinata shook her head.

Masami held her breath, _'Babe, you better know what you are doing...'_

 _'What a fun day indeed,'_ Killer Bee commented to the Hachibi.


	18. Yugito's Wager and Loss in the Family

Speech

 _Thought/Mindescape_

 **Demon/Jutsu**

 _ **Demonic Thought**_

 _I DON'T OWN SHIT_

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _By the way, Masami, Hinata, and Takeshi are going to Kumo to speak with their two Jinchuuriki: Yugito Nii of the Nibi and Killer Bee of the Hachibi. I'll join you guys soon but I have to help Ero-senin with some recon in Ame.'_

 _..._

 _A studied Takeshi very carefully, "It wasn't your jutsu if that's what your wondering. Dark Release is an extremely difficult element to master, so rare that some consider it a **Bloodline Limit**. I have faced one user before long ago but then he wasn't as skilled as you are. This jutsus was unstable and out of control; he obviously didn't know what he was doing. But you...you kid, you are different aren't you?"_

 _..._

 _"I declare Pro Arbitrium," Takeshi declared firmly while pointing at Yugito who was confused, "Article 5, Section 17, Subsection 1; as per the Shinobi Code of Kumo, I am allowed to declare a duel between us to settle political-based matters. If I win, you will join us but if I lose the we will leave. Agreed?"_

 _Yugito's eys widened slightly before narrowing, "Agreed, "she licked her lips._

* * *

Killer Bee, Masami's Team, Yugito, Mabui, and a few bystanders had gathered to a nearby training area where Yugito and Takeshi would hold their duel while Darui would referee. Takeshi placed his bag to the side with Masami; she stopped him before he left, "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Takeshi-kun? I mean she's a Ji-"

Takeshi cut her of with a quick but passionate kiss. He stopped to reassure her, "Don't worry. I got this," He smiled and kissed her once more before walked to the field and stood 6 feet away from Yugito who was cracking her neck, back, and knuckles, "I'll be sure not to scratch that sexy face of yours too much."

"Opponents may now draw their weapons!" Darui announced as Yugito sent chakra to her fingers causing her nails to grow into foot longs claws on each hand.

"Uhh you can draw out your sword or kunai, you know," Yugito suggested.

Takeshi smiled, "I got that covered. **Dark Release: Metamorphosis** ," he weaved on Serpent seal causing a large multitude of black tendrils to sprout from the ground and unexpectedly wrap his body. They stayed wrapped for several seconds until a fist punched out. In a matter of seconds after that first punch, Takeshi forced chakra out and burst out of the shell making the tendrils fade into the ground. He was donned in clothes with twin katana fastened on his belt. Takeshi now wore a black muscle shirt, his black Jounin vest over the shirt, a thick black cloak that was longer went down to his knees, black combat pants, and standard shinobi sandals that had metal-plating on the sides. His left leg had two tanto while his right had two sais; on his left shoulder was the Uzushio insignia while the right had the Yami, on the back of the cloak was the Clan Symbol of the Uzushio, around his neck was the Yami headband, but around his forehead was the Uzushio headband.

Everyone was at a loss of words at his sudden transformation through his jutsu; some of the male shinobi were jealous or cheering while some of the female population grew blushes but when one began to cheer for him in a personal form, she was quickly silenced by a senbon threw by Masami with a sleeping agent. All in all, it was looking to be an even greater fight than expected.

The Akima smiled as he drew each of his sai, "Like I said, I got it covered," he fitted himself into a battle-stance.

"Begin!" Darui announced and backed off, _'Man this is gonna get dangerous. Hope the boss doesn't get too mad at this. I probably should've told him first...'  
_

Yugito charged at Takeshi with her arms drawn back and swung her left arm out first like a lance once she was in range. Takeshi moved to the side used one of his sai to block the attack but the force of her strike was more than he expected making him use both. This left the Yami-nin open for a stab to the left-side of his torso, and she would have been successful until Takeshi put tension on her nails and broke them off to kick Yugito's hand away. She yelled in pain as Takeshi moved a way a few feet, "How were you able to break my claws?"

"Your claws may have been reinforced by chakra but my weapons are not only reinforced in **yokai** but also vibrate causing the atomic bonds of whatever metal they touch to break," Takeshi grinned with a dark glow as he put up his sai and weaved seals, " **Lightning Release: Thunder Dash**!" In a fraction of a second Takeshi had drawn his katana and ran at Yugito who had just re-manifested her broken claws. The Yami-nin's body had lit up with brilliant blue electricity making each stroke, slash, stab, and strike of his blade faster and stronger.

"C'mon! I though you were a Jinchuuriki!" Takeshi taunted with a calm but demanding voice as he continued to assault Yugito into the edge of the training grounds, "Prove it."

 _'I've had enough of this bastard. Give me chakra, Nibi!'_ Yugito commanded to her Bijuu who had been resting and observing their fight.

 _' **This kitten has no idea of the angles that this young tom has been playing nor of the power he holds** ,' _Matabi thought as she sent a portion of her chakra into Yugito's system.

The standard chakra cloak had begun to envolope around Yugito's physical being as her defensive movements began to get faster and suddenly led to them exchanging blows instead of Yugito blocking Takeshi's strikes, _'Hmm no tails yet...she'll probably sprout her 1st tail during the Stage Two cloak_ ,' Takeshi gathered as he trapped her claws with his blades. He threw his leg behind hers and kicked out Yugito's knee making her kneel. Takeshi saw an opening: he dropped to the ground and kicked up sending Yugito flying vertically over 20 feet.

"What the hell?"

"He took down Yugito in her cloak!"

"That kid's a Yami-nin!"

"Then why does he have a Uzushio insigina?"

"How the fuck did he just do that?!" Everyone gasped at the feat which an ordinary shinobi had accomplished but then again...Takeshi wasn't a normal shinobi.

"Awesome work Takeshi-kun!" Masami, Hinata, and Fu cheered.

Bee said to himself, "Gyuki was right about his hunch. That kid can definitely pack a punch," getting a mental grunt of agreement from his tenant.

As Yugito was midair, she was absolutely furious, "I won't be beat!" a tail sprouted and her cloak began to solidify into a hide of chakra that shifted between red and black.

The Jinchuuriki landed with an earthshaking impact and a roar to match it. Yugito went on all fours and jumped at Takeshi who struggled to block her lightning fast attacks. He was keeping up but Yugito's attack pattern grew more instinctual than logical making it hard to predict, soon enough the attacks began to make effect on him as his clothes and skin was sliced every 6th attack or so. Yugito pushed Takeshi back and punched the Akima right in the stomach making him hunch over in the middle of the air and cough up blood. It didn't end there as she slammed her foot down on his chest. The Yami-nin was in a crater with his back on the ground, blood leaking from his mouth, and barely conscious.

"NO!" Masami screamed as she saw her lover thrashed half-to death. Everyone had gone silent as Yugito jumped several feet into the air and fixed herself to finish off her opponent with a final blow.

Tears erupted from Masami, "GET UP TAKESHI!"

Takeshi's eyes instantly opened and his chakra signature went through the roof as his body emitted pure black energy. His mark flared up as sable tendrils came to life from his neck and grew up to cover the right half of his body. His Shiroshigan had automatically activated but it's colours were inversed. As Yugito's chakra claws were mere inches away from his heart, he caught her hands midair with his right and unleashed a flurry of strikes with his left hand which was encased in his dark chakra to protect him from the burn of her yokai. Her body began to flatten and fall on Takeshi's who threw both legs at her torso, throwing her midair again. He suddenly appeared in the middle of the air and hit her body with a spinning kick. As Yugito was launched to the left, the Akima appeared again and axe kicked her down to the ground.

In the crater, Yugito's chakra cloak had run out but she wasn't too harmed, _'Nibi! More chakra!'_ The Bijuu was interrupted while preparing the chakra transfer by a suppression seal that Takeshi had stuck on Yugito's arm as he lifted up right leg and both arms back with his left arm, planted her left leg down with his left leg, and held a tanto to her throat. Takeshi's markings began to fade back into the Berserker Seal as he spoke, "Yield..."

Yugito let out a sigh of anger and submission as her fists relaxed, "I yield!"

The crowd explode into applause and cheering. While most of the civilians were cheering at the fact that one of the the village's demons had met her match, the shinobi were cheering at the pure display of skill and power by two amazingly skilled shinobi.

"Good match," Takeshi offered her a handshake.

A sly grin grew across Yugito's face as she accepted his handshake but abruptly pulled him into to where her chest was pressed against his. The Jinchuuriki of the Nibi pressed her lips against the Yami-nin's and slipped her tongue in. Yugito began to enjoy herself until she saw a very angry Uzumaki approaching and quickly ended by biting his lip back, "Mhmm...vanilla..."

Masami saw this and got enraged, "Back of slut! He's my man!" she pushed Yugito back who licked her lips in pleasure at their taste. Masami began to wipe Takeshi's lips much to the Akima's displease as he protested saying that she was rubbing so hard that his teeth would fall out. Hinata laughed at them and Killer Bee hit on the back with pride.

"So will you come with us?" Hinata asked Yugito who had a more serious expression but was still somewhat casual and playful.

She nodded, "I will but not entirely because I lost the fight. Nibi recommended it a wise option and I'm still mad that I lost so I want to beat Takeshi next time."

"Like hell you will!" Takeshi managed to blurt out as Masami continued his oral cleansing.

* * *

Everyone who was directly involved with the Takeshi-Yugito duel was gathered at the Raikage's office with a smile on their face...except Takeshi whose gums were so sore that they could bleed if the wind blew on them. Darui informed A of what had transpired moments ago, "Takeshi-san had declared a _Pro Arbitrium_ against Yugito-san to see whether she would join Uzushio's Jinchuuriki Training Program. As Takeshi engaged in combat, he was winning against her even with her Stage One chakra cloak but this ended once she had developed her Stage Two. Takeshi-san was then thrashed around and almost dead in a crater until he activated a doujustu of some kind which allowed him to gain the upper hand and win."

"Hmm," A grunted, "Alright, by law Yugito must now join the program with the Uzushio-nin. Darui will hand you documentation and passes from Kumo that will allow you to travel through the Land of Frost without issues. You have 2 hours to gather your belongings, yada yada yada, get out of my office."

"Yes and before I leave, I want to thank you and the people of the Kumo. And also I am leaving for reasons other than the _Pro Arbitrium_ ," Yugito stated before breaking a window, severely angering A, "BYE!"

Fu followed her actions by picking up Hinata by her waist and broke another window to exit, laughing as she teased the Raikage by sticking out her tongue, "See ya!"

"Shall we?" Takeshi said after taking the papers as he took Masami's hand who smiled and nodded. The Yami-nin ran at another window, broke it with both of his legs, and jumped out.

All that could be heard was the manically happy screams of Masami, Fu, and Yugito and the excited but sensible laughter of Hinata and Takeshi. A stood at the window and yelled so fiercely that the entire village heard, "ONLY I CAN DESTROY MY WINDOWS AND JUMP!"

While Fu was falling, she sent chakra to her back and sprouted insect wings that flapped rapidly getting a sigh of relief from Hinata, "I didn't know you could do that but thank Kami you can."

Takeshi was holding Masami bridal-style and could only smile at how perfect she looked as she screamed from the thrill and adrenaline rush. As they approached ground, Takeshi used one of his tendrils to grab Yugito and place her on his back. And just like Naruto had taught him, he sent his dark chakra to his back and leathery, bat like wings took shape. They were 15 feet each and a single flap had enough power to stabilize them and allow him to glide, "So glad that finally worked."

"Baby," Masami used her hand to reposition Takeshi's head so that their eyes met, "You always continue to surprise me," she pressed her lips to his until they parted so that Takeshi to see where he was going, much to both of their's displeasure.

Yugito saw this and said, "Aww where's mine, _baby_ ," she taunted Masami by nibbling on Takeshi's ear a bit angering the Uzumaki. But before she could take action, Takeshi did a 180 degree rotation so that he was upside and Yugito was almost falling down.

"Please stop or else Masami will take care of you in a much painful way than a 30 foot drop," Takeshi warned.

Yugito nodded furiously and Takeshi rolled over to make sure she didn't fall, ' _He's such a tease, Nibi...'_

" **He wants to stay loyal to his queen, Yugito-chan. While I have said that it's good for you to find a mate of your calibre, I think Takeshi-kun isn't a good option**..." the Two-Tailed Cat responded.

' _Like you say, commitment is key_.'

" **Yes but I also say that you shouldn't get yourself killed.** "

"I love i when you get all commanding," Masami whispered in Takeshi's ear making his neck tingle as she kissed him again.

"Wait until we get to Uzushio," he whispered back in her ear making her very spine shudder. His warmth overtook her as she soon fell asleep in his arms, this was the same for Yugito who was only still on Takeshi's back because he had used his tendrils holding her on his back. Fu caught up to Takeshi and asked in, "When are we stopping?"

Takeshi said back, "There's an inn in a nearby town a few miles southwest of here. How much chakra do you have?"

"Plenty, and I could literally hold on to Hinata for hours thanks to my training," Fu informed the white-haired shinobi as Takeshi chuckled to see Hinata in Fu's arms bridal-style asleep just like Masami.

[One hour later]

Takeshi walked into the inn with Masami still sleeping in his arms while his clone had Yugito asleep on his back and Hinata was asleep in Fu's arms. The innkeeper's asked them, "Long journey, huh son?"

"Sir," he said back while, "You have no idea. Four rooms for one night please."

The Innkeeper's expression had a hint of sadness as he said, "Sorry but we only have two available."

"It's alright," Fu responded for him.

Takeshi nodded as he paid the man and took he keys to their rooms. Fu was sharing with Hinata while Takeshi was stuck with having to sleep with Yugito and Masami, "Hey, can you change them into their nightwear for me?" Takeshi asked Fu who was embarrassed, "Sorry to ask..."

Fu laughed, "Don't worry, I understand."

After they were changed, Takeshi entered the room to see Yugito and Masami sleeping on the queen-sized bed with room only in the middle but barely "Ah fuck..." he muttered at the fact that there would be blood spilled in the morning if he slept between them. He chose to sleep on the floor initially but Masami woke up half-awake angry in the middle of the night.

"Hey! You!" she slurred from fatigue, "Get in bed right now!"

"Bu-"

"G-Get in or else," she threatened as she formed a Rasengan.

Takeshi was genuinely scared so he slithered between Yugito and Masami after putting his shirt on; they both instantly grabbed his rather muscular arm and snuggled it into their chest while resting their heads on his biceps. All the Yami-nin could do was blush, sigh, and eventually let sleep overtake his consciousness

The next morning he woke up to smelling peaches but it wasn't until he opened his eyes that he saw that his nose was in Yugito's hair. Her hair was over her forehead and she woke up at the same time he did, "Good morning Takeshi-kun, how was your rest?"

Takeshi tried moving but his body wouldn't even budge; he could only move his fingers, feet, head, and some of his neck. The Yami-nin suddenly realized the reasoning of his paralysis, ' _The Berserker Seal must've influced an affect when used it with the Shiroshigan. This better be temporary.."_

"Thanks for changing me into more comfortable clothes, Takeshi-kun."

"It was-"

"It's okay, even if it wasn't you, I know you probably sneaked a peek," she winked at him.

Takeshi blushed shook is head and tried to move his body away from hers, "I am a shinobi of Yami and Uzushio. I am above such acts."

Yugito circled her finger around Takeshi's chest, "You know, I'm not all that surprised those sweet lips of yours taste like vanilla. I mean with the hair and all..."

"Yugito-san," Takeshi protested as he tried to bring up his arm to stop Yugito, "Surely a honourable kunoichi like yourself has certain manners. You seem to be coming off as a bit of a...well...

The Kumo-nin's hand wandered under Takeshi's shirt, "Minx? I get pretty tired of keeping up the look of a dangerous, well-mannered shinobi. I've been looking for someone worthy to help me relax, and I don't think I can think of someone better than the person in front of me."

" **Bad idea, kitten. I thi-** "

' _Shut up for now, Nibi.'_

Yugito now understood what Nibi was warning her about: Masami's body moved as she finally got up. The Uzumaki stretched an groaned for a few seconds, "Uhhhhhnnnn! Good morning, Ta-" her eyes were now fixated on Yugito whose hand was under Takeshi's shirt.

"Body. Paralyze. Shiroshigan!" Takeshi blurted out.

Masami instantly jumped on Yugito and ended up wrestling her on the ground for several minutes with several insults following it. Fu walked in to see them wrestling and managed to separate them with Hinata's help who sedated them via senbon. Takeshi could finally sigh in relief seeing that the ruckus had currently stopped but also because the feeling of the right side of his body began to return. He made one handed seals in order to create a tendril which encased it self around Takeshi's left arm to act as a pseudo-appendage.

Hinata saw this and laughed, "You love using your Shadow Tendrils don't you?"

Two more tendrils wrapped around Takeshi's legs giving him the ability to walk, "There's alot I can do with them. Plus they barely require any chakra and don't tax me to maintain."

By the time Takeshi finished refreshing himself and changing into casual clothes so that he could go to the inn's breakfast once the rest of his teammates. Speaking of which, the sedative had worn off awakening them but they were still suffering from some of the efffects so they were thankfully non-violent for the time being. Takeshi constricted them with his jutsu and sat between them and said, "Masami, I love you and would never do anything to betray your trust. I could never love anyone else if I left you," he then turned to Yugito, "Yugito, you are an amazing shinobi and I hope an even better friend. I know you want to find that special someone where you can show that certain...minx-like side of yourself and genuinely love, but I can't share those feelings. So to avoid further conflict for your sake, my sake, and the sake of Masami's brother please stop."

Yugito sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'm sorry for my actions," she extended her hand out to Masami who studied the Jinchuuriki to see if it was sincere or not.

Masami concluded its validity and accepted, "It's alright, I think we'll be good friends," she smiled at the blonde Kumo-nin who smiled back.

' _Ah, peace at last_ ,' Takeshi patted himself on the back.

" **Good work** ," a warped voice spoke in a heavy but faded voice within Takeshi's mind. He was taken by surprise and instantly shot up. It was a few seconds before he noticed that he was no longer paralyzed and had no need for the tendrils which slithered back into his body.

"What is it?" Masami asked worried at the immediate reaction/

"N-Nothing," Takeshi responded, "I'm just rather famished. Should we all get some breakfast?"

Fu popped out of nowhere and pretty much yelled on why no one told her that they had breakfast at the inn. Needless to say, it as a matter of minutes for the rest of the team to freshen up and arrive into the breakfast area. Hinata and Takeshi drank orange juice with pancakes, Masami had waffles with coffee, while Fu ate cereal with an apple. As they continued to eat, several burly men walked out of their rooms and onto the counter where one of the workers was doing paperwork behind, "Hey old man! We want a refund!" they were large, unkept with long, greasy hair, and reeked of sweat and booze.

"But you've all stayed in the rooms for free for weeks! I've payed for all the food, alcohol, prostitutes, everything!" the man argued.

The one in the middle brought out a thick kodachi and placed it on the old man's collarbone, "I'd hate to spill blood on that sh-" suddenly the thug was interrupted as an empty plastic up was thrown at him, "Who did that?"

The room was in silence as most of the foriegn shinobi and civilians avoided eye contact, while Masami's team watched the person who threw the cup. Takeshi got up, went to get another cup of OJ but in a metal cup this time, walked back to his seat. The thugs watched as Takeshi gulped it down, "Would any of you...filthy gentlemen like to change your minds about what will happen?"

"What did you just say?" the left thug growled.

"I take that as a no," Takeshi threw the cup on the side causing it ricochet and hit the left thug square in the temple. As he fell with a thud, the two other me ran at Takeshi with their swords extended out like a lance. Takeshi simply waited until they came close enough, and instantly hit the blades away with his barehands. The metal instantly broke off and shattered; the thugs ran before the fragments hit the floor only to trip on one of the Yami-nin's **Shadow Vines**. Takeshi drank another cup of orange juice as the vines constricted them and walked up to them, "If you pathetic waste of life scum ever terrorize anyone ever again, then I will literally send you to Hell," he threatened.

"We swear on Kami that we won't," they both said out in pain. The vines began to fade out of existence allowing the men to grab their friend and run as fast as they could out of the village.

Everyone in the inn began to clap and Takeshi bowed after a few seconds then went back to his seat to finish his meal. He sat down to get a kiss from Masami, "My hero," she commented with pride."

" **He's like Naruto-boyo just alot darker** ," Chomei half-warned to Fu.

' _He's probably just as dangerous seeing that no one fully knows everything about him, not even Masami_ ,' Fu told her Bijuu as she watched Takeshi feed Masami waffles and slightly laugh, ' _He's strong and silent but shows emotion only to those close to him. Yami trains their Shinobi to practically be ANBU. That mixed with his **Dark Release** , Shiroshigan, and strange seal of his makes him even more deadlier.'_

* * *

They all finally finished up their breakfast, went back to their rooms to don their Shinobi garments, and finally head out to continue their journey back to Uzushio. The rest of the traveling was more or less quiet with little-to-no action or excitement. Once they group found themselves in front of a tree with a **Flying Thundergod** formula, they all took hands while Takeshi and Fu grabbed on to Masami's shoulder so she could gather and properly channel chakra to open the **Relay** , "Brace yourself, Yugito."

Just like normal, they instantly began to jump through multiple locations until they finally arrived several yards away from the Uzushio gates. They entered and received a warm greeting from the guards, "Good afternoon Masami-dono, the Uzukage has urgent news for you."

"Just call me Masami or Masami-san if you want, and what is the news?"

"I was told that it was above my paygrade," the guard responded, "I advise you report to his office immediately."

Masami nodded, "Let's go!" Masami's team headed for the Uzukage's office while Hinata split off from them to show Yugito her room in the Uzumaki compound, "Something is wrong," she told Fu and Takeshi as they hurried to the office.

"How so?" Fu asked.

"I don't know but Naruto and I have this weird link between us. It's kinda because we're twins but it's deeper than that," Masami explained, "I can just...tell that he's angry and sad."

Takeshi's speed increased at this, "It can't be good either way," he continued on with haste.

They arrived to see Naruto on the floor kneeling and hunched over, he was drenched in water and seemed to be laughing. Minato had a grim look on his face while his eyes were tearing up; Kushina entered the room through the door and saw Minato. She instantly went to comfort Minato and saw what he was crying about. Masami walked up closer to see that Naruto was kneeling and hunched over a body: Jiraya's body. It was covered in water like Naruto but several metal rods digging into his back and blood coming out of his mouth. His body was seating vertically infront of Naruto so it seemed hidden to anyone standing behind him and that Naruto was laughing when in actuality, he was crying heavily but silently. His eyes were red slits as he was angry but in control, Naruto was in control as his grief was overpowering his anger at the moment; tears poured out like a waterfall.

Fu and Masami both tried to hug Naruto who angrily shoved them off and put his forehead against Jiraya's slightly blood white hair, "What happened?" Kushina managed to speak out.

Minato wiped his tears, "According to Kosuke's mission report, they were on a recon mission in Ame where we thought Akatsuki operates. They were caught off-guard by six Akatsuki members who managed to prove a challenge against them. Jiraya forced the **Thundergod** **Relay** on Naruto and sent him back the border of Ame and tried to take on the members who were led by a man named Pain. By the time that Naruto had arrived, they were gone and Jiraya was dead; Naruto brought him back only moments ago. I was supposed to debrief Masami on something but it doesn't matter."

"Tou-san..." Masami said as she saw her father cry for the first time.

Fu was trying to comfort Kushina and knew through Masami how close the Toad Sage was to the Kushina, Minato, and Naruto; Masami had never really met Jiraya and bonded with them like the others but was still distraught though.

Naruto put some of Jiraya's blood in a vial, some of his hair in another, and placed it in his pocket while dipping three of his three fingers in Jiraya's blood to make three streaks on each cheek, "By your blood and Kami as my witness, I will find out who this Pain is and make him suffer," Naruto swore coldly as his chakra levels spiked through the roof. The yokai radiation was so strong that it was burning some of his nearby surroundings; his tears still pour out but sizzled once they hit the ground.

The blonde Jinchuuriki got up and Fu tried to hug him again only to have him grab her firmly by the shoulders, " **Leave me alone**!" Naruto snarled at her with his Fox Sage mode active. His eyes had become double slits with crimson irises, his fingers were now actual claws, his veins were more prominent as several dark, jagged lines snaked up to his neck, and his teeth were all fangs.

Fu had never been so scared in her life; her mentor, her friend, her brother seemed fierce beyond comprehension, she could barely move and let out a slight tear of fear. Through some breakthrough of movement Fu was able to move away from him and let him pass, his chakra burned foot prints into the flooring as he waked away.

"Is he..going to be okay?" Fu asked with fear.

"I don't know..." Minato faltered to answer.


End file.
